


蛍火くらく燃ゆ

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Taishō era of Japan, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux, intersex kylo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Armitage Hux × Kylo Ren一个发生在大正年代东瀛的竹马ArmieBen式故事。





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 警告见下方。

**警告打在最前面。**

 ※ **不要在本文中寻找逻辑性，时间BUG等等。** 这是一篇两个星期写完的爽文，没有进行任何相关考据。

※ **UNDERAGE、UNDERAGE、UNDERAGE，** 重要的话三遍。 **我坚决反对现实生活中任何相关行为！！！！** 但我保持我在创作中书写类似剧情的权利。

※应群众要求和自我偏好， **此开罗为双性开罗。**

※提前暴躁： **不想看点叉，** 不接受一切以自己偏好和道德观为出发点的批判与抬杠

 

**其他一些小事**

※20年3月改了一次，过程中注意到很多不足和不满意的地方，但是没有心力大幅修改，各位凑合着看吧。

※标题选自柴田白葉女俳句 「人声のうつつに蛍火くらく燃ゆ」


	2. Chapter 2

他一直在等那个人来。躲是躲不掉的，主事人的身份不过如此，什么样的人你都得硬着头皮去接待。那个人要来，那个人也要来，还有那个人同样会来。一个他不是很敢见，一个他不是很想见，一个人他根本就不愿意见。然而停留在门口的车子太多，庭院深处的侧室里他听不到引擎的声音，他亦猜不到来客的先后顺序。还是得出去，还是得直面那个人来的瞬间。钟敲四声，正午时分。他躲不掉了。

把手洗干净，擦一擦。洗再多遍，也还是洗不掉香灰的味道，就如同从Kylo离开的那一天开始，他看什么东西似乎都蒙着一层缥缈的浅粉色，令人恶心令人作呕。

宅子是东洋古宅，葬礼也就顺着古宅的风情，办得和东洋人没什么区别。他站在主堂侧边看着和尚准备祭坛，脚步顿了顿走出去，朝着和尚点点头，穿过主堂到前堂去接待客人。一切都有种说不出的诡异感，好像空间错位把他带到了他未曾前往过的国度，可明明记忆中的欧式建筑对他来说早已同童年一样陌生。前堂已经聚了不少人，见他出来都噤了声，目光炯炯却又都带着因好奇引起的心虚，使得他的假笑变得磕磕碰碰。他朝着所有人鞠了一躬。

“感谢各位——”

磕磕碰碰的假笑被跌跌撞撞的脚步声打断，他抬起头，磕碰的假笑摔了一跤，消失在他的嘴角。Kylo来晚了，噗通一声跪在前厅最后，宽厚的肩膀抖得像十月底京都的枫叶。Brendol和Snoke接着走进来。Brendol将Kylo扶起来，视线与他相对，他告诉自己不能把眼神移开。移开就输了，输了的心理代价他承受不起。他扬起下巴点点头。

“感谢各位百忙之中前来参与Organa女士的葬礼。葬礼将在13点准时开始，请各位稍作等待。”

他听到Kylo哭了。Kylo的头发看起来像是几个月没有精心修剪过，这多少让他有些意外。上一句客套话和下一句客套话之间隔着的时间有些长。他被那哭声打断，有些想不起自己究竟该说些什么了。

 

前一晚守夜的时候Kylo没来。整个晚上他无数次望着灵堂角落里的电话，无数次想要打到Snoke府上问问Kylo怎么回事，无数次他让拳头放在大腿上，攥紧了纹丝不动。此刻Kylo来了，眼睛红得又不像刚刚才开始哭的模样，香灰抹得乱七八糟，让他恨不得上前扳住Kylo的脸把上面的污渍擦干净。Kylo退后两步，似乎放空了脑子，站在原地不知所措。他终于耐不住，低声开口：

“三次。”

压在黑发下的耳朵抖了抖，Kylo僵硬地鞠了三次躬，念珠串在那双大手里看起来像是少女的手链。

“回去吧。”

“……好。”

Kylo萎靡地垂下脑袋，回到来客的第一排。脑袋垂下去就再也没抬起来过，脖子的肤色几近和内领一样惨白，唯独那两片嘴唇打破黑与白的统治，艳丽得让他脑袋发晕。

这本不该是出现在葬礼上的颜色。

众目睽睽之下他匆忙收起自己的视线，假装不曾注意到Brendol咬牙切齿的眼神。Leia保护了他这么些年，终归还是有他不得不正面应对Brendol的这一天。可他是Organa家的继承人了。一半继承人，或者说。如果Kylo腰间系着的那颗羽织纽拥有别的含义，他其实也同样会成为Organa家一半的继承人。区别只是含义而已。区别是很多种含义而已。

这算是一种命运的报复。因祸得福，却又被迫知晓祸兮福所倚的道理。第二排的客人开始上前来。Brendol和Snoke他努力正眼去看。他应该得意地笑笑的，可是他笑不出来。

第三排。第四排。客人数量中规中矩，六排为止。诵经，由他致辞道别。同客人们寒暄，送别，回到灵堂。流程如此，他寒暄得心不在焉，视线总要不听话地瞥向缩在拉门旁边低头看着地的Kylo。好像这不是Kylo母亲的葬礼，好像Kylo是个迫不及待地想要从压抑的气氛中逃离的孩子。

Kylo一直都是这样。

他送走了所有人，回来发现Kylo还是这样。连仆人都自觉避让的主堂里，他把在夏日里闷得有些过了头的羽织外套脱掉，架在左臂上，盯着Kylo看了十几秒，十几秒的时间里话语像沸水表层的泡泡一样涌现又破裂，等他的脑子降了温，才终有一句成文的话被他说出口：

“其他人呢？”

“……我说服了他们让我跟Leia独处一会儿。”

双方都知道“其他人”指的是谁，也就不必劳烦他把那两个名字说出来。他应了一声“好”，便抬起步子要穿过主堂。动作有些赌博的意味，好在他和Kylo的赌博很少会输。

很少会输，但是但凡输了便是输不起。输不起带来的后果，此时此刻横亘在他和Kylo之间，距离随着他离开Kylo的步子逐渐拉长。

“……你现在怎么样？”

输了那么大一场，任何轻微的胜利都能让他带来稍许的满足。只是这种满足并不足以填满他与Kylo之间的沟壑，他甚至没有转过身：

“还好。”

“你去哪里念书了？”

“帝国理工。”

“哦。”

他抬起步子又要走。这次不再有赌博的意味，多的是一种逃避，仿佛这场对话再进行下去，他就会因为缺氧而死一样。Kylo的脚步声在他身后响起，恍然间他还以为Kylo又会像以前那样扑到他的背上气哼哼地抓他的头发。其实Kylo很早以前就不再那么做了。Kylo长得同他肩膀齐平的时候开始Kylo便不再那么做了。他的思维有些乱。他防着Kylo，他让自己别扭头，他又有些感慨他们竟然有朝一日能生疏至此，生疏到Kylo甚至不清楚他在哪里读大学，好像这真的只是一场借葬礼之地进行的陌生人之间的寒暄。他又想，Kylo的步子这般快，到底是为了什么？为了从后面搂住他？若是这样，他应该走快些还是走慢些？

Kylo到底还是走到他身后了。躲不掉的终归躲不掉。

他听到Kylo凄惶地笑了一声。眼前晃过一片令他作呕的淡粉色，丝绸蒙住他的眼睛，恬淡的铃兰香气涌进鼻孔。Kylo将手帕在他脑后打了个结，

“我来把你的东西还给你。再见，Armie。”

 

他觉得Kylo这话说得是有些可笑的。这哪里算得上是他的东西呢？

手绢扯下来，Kylo已经不见了。

再多的满足抵不过全盘皆输。


	3. Chapter 3

不同于其他人回忆往事的时候总要扳着指头数数的习惯，回忆他和Kylo相遇之后过了多少年根本用不着他去数，因为Kylo会执着地庆祝每年的纪念日。15年前的春天他远渡重洋来到这片土地，还未找到父亲母亲便已病死，找到父亲的结果是被拒之门外。好心的流浪汉送给他两块纸板箱，他语言不通，不知道那是让他盖着遮雨，他在街角将纸板箱折成纸箱，以10岁孩童孱弱的身躯，蜷一蜷把自己塞进去。梅雨季的京都很快让他变得浑身发臭，细雨绵绵的夜晚他嘴唇发青，浑身哆嗦，烧得好像纸板箱下的整片大地都有如冰原般寒冷。在故乡他很穷，他未想到到了异国他会更惨。家里的被子再破，到底是床被子。只是没有家了。把母亲的尸体趁着夜色浓郁草草葬在河川边儿上的时候，他就没有家了。

他之后确实去河川边上看过几次，但那都是在遇到Kylo之后。换句话说，遇到Kylo之前，他对死的概念虽然模糊，却也知道自己可能离死一墙之隔，抑或一层纸板箱之隔，他自然不会想到自己还会有去那块粗陋的墓地前看看的机会。夜深了，路灯熄灭，巡查都不再游街的时刻，遥远的车灯光亮打扰了他行将就木前的睡眠。车灯进了，本该及远，却停在他身前，使他在光芒中发出一声懊恼的哀叹。有什么东西近了。他模糊的视线里窜进来一条黑色长袴，一双被雨水沾湿了的白色的袜子，来人用手推了推他的肩膀，转过头向身后道：

“妈妈，他好像一只小花猫。”

他很久没听到过他熟悉的语言了，他恍惚的神志还知道他该有点意外。他疲乏地抬眼看向来者，逆光之中他看不清，他只看到黑漆漆的头发和一只大得像犹太人般的鼻子。

“Kylo，我们该回去了。”

“妈妈，我想养它。”

“Kylo……”

“妈妈，求你了。”

他想说他不是猫，他们不能用猫的标准把他捡回去养着。可他开不了口，他试着张嘴，嘴唇像是被人上下缝合。身前的人消失了，没过多久他被人抄了起来，裹了块毯子放进一片温暖的空间。他闻到一股铃兰的香气，睁开眼看到是那个黑头发的家伙拿着手绢给他擦脸。

原来母亲说的上帝接人回去就是这样的流程。可他不记得天使会长成这副模样，这和故事书里的天使长得完全不一样。

 

没几天他就反应过来接他的人不是天使，带他回去的人也不是上帝。他们的上帝在异邦不是很受待见，这是他长大的过程中知道的事。但当他从持续了一个星期的因肺炎引起的昏迷中醒来的时候，他看到床边坐着那个捡他回来的家伙，光溜溜的腿从吊带短裤中伸出来，在床边晃荡，见他睁眼立刻跳下床，跑到走廊上喊起了妈。后来发生的一切都需要他花一些时间来接受，他喝到热汤，吃到柔软的面包，他身边的人说着他能够理解的语言，长得和他同一种肤色。和他的母亲年龄差不多的女人在他的床边蹲下，

“孩子，你叫什么？”

他咀嚼着面包的嘴停了，脸上露出困惑的神色来。他的视线乱扫，和黑发小男孩相对，他旋即避开，嘴部的肌肉恢复活动：

“Armitage。”

面包渣掉在他身上，他用手掸了掸衣服，这才发现这种布料他从来没见过。很久以后他学习到这是真丝。

“只有这个？”

“只有这个。”

还有Hux。他不想承认自己姓Hux。

“好，那我们可不可以叫你Armitage？”

“没什么不可以。”

嘴角边伸上来黑发男孩的手，拇指碾了碾他的嘴角，

“小花猫把胡子吃脏啦。”

“我没有胡子，我也不是小花猫。”

“我说你是你就是。你是Ren主人的小花猫。”

“Kylo。”

年轻女人带着训斥意味地喊出小男孩的名字，叫Kylo的孩子不开心地瘪瘪嘴，架起了胳膊。他没去理会Kylo的反应，只是在避重就轻地回答那女人——自我介绍叫Leia Organa——的问题的过程中，推断着自己此刻的处境和下一步的该采取的行动。他推断出一个他可能不再需要为自己的处境担忧的答案，代价是他可能需要“成为Kylo的朋友”。

你可以离开，如果你觉得有必要的话，我们会尽可能地帮助你。如果你想要留下，当然也没问题，我相信你可以和Kylo做很好的朋友……

Leia说。Leia说了很多，在女佣把Kylo带走之后。Leia说，Kylo刚来这里，没什么同龄的朋友，一个人很无趣。是Kylo把他捡回来的，Kylo似乎很喜欢他。他可以留下和Kylo一起上家教课，可以一起生活，可以把这里当成自己家。

他抬头看了一眼周身的布置，活了十年，他连进都没进过这样大的房子。仅仅是他现在躺着的这个房间就足有他们在荷兰时住着的那间阁楼的两倍大。

离开，无处可去，留下，又等同于寄人篱下。越是贫穷越是有可悲的自尊心，自尊心却终究还是会输给衣食无忧的诱惑。他在这栋流落街头时见过数次的古宅里晃悠了两天，陪着Kylo念了两天书，学习那些蚯蚓一般扭来扭去的文字，和Kylo尴尬可笑地做对话练习。黄昏的时候他们去庭院里抓蝴蝶，跟在Kylo身后，他看这个只有五岁的小个子摔得灰头土脸，白衬衣上沾满雨后的泥巴。晚上来了客人，为他送来符合他身形的新的衣服，他才知道在他昏迷的那段日子里Leia早已找人量好了他的尺寸。

第二个犹豫不决的晚上，刚洗完澡的Kylo在女佣的追逐下撒丫子跑进他房间，弹簧一般跳到他的被褥上，鼻子磕着他的身体，撞红了他的胸口和Kylo的鼻尖。稚嫩的嗓音旋即要炸掉他的耳朵，Kylo在他身旁打着滚，鬼吼一般地嚷嚷着今天要和Armie哥哥一起睡，手里还抓着一只粉红色的兔子布娃娃。女佣为难地看着眼前的景象，Leia今夜有事不在家。他放下眼前的书，瞥了Kylo一眼，有礼有节地站起来朝女佣鞠了一躬，

“放心把他留在这儿吧。今天晚上我照顾他。”

Kylo发出日后参加祭典时才会发出的欢喜呼声，与此对应之下他像是个早熟得过分的祭典管理人。他没那个精力给Kylo讲睡前故事，他用干巴巴的语气念着膝头那本名著，在Kylo的抱怨声中等着Kylo睡着，熄了灯。晨起的时候阳光透过纸窗朦胧地打在他和Kylo身上，而Kylo醒得要比他早些。他一睁眼便是那只兔子。Kylo将兔子伸到他面前，自己躲在兔子后，转了转兔子脑袋：

“早上好，小花猫！”

“……早上好。……我不是小花猫。”

“你就是。兔兔说了你是。”

“是就是吧。”

他想要翻身，想要把Kylo推到一旁接着睡，却意识到Kylo的膝盖压住了他的胳膊。兔子在他面前又晃了晃，

“兔兔想问你今天走不走？”

“你想让我走？”

“你走了兔兔就哭了。”

“所以你问我干什么？”

“兔兔想听你说不走。”

他看着那只兔子玩偶，长久没有回答。半晌，得不到答案的Kylo从兔子后面探出脑袋来，紧张地望着他，与他迥然不同的圆脸庞涨得发红，黑发睡得有些凌乱。他想了想，抽出那条被Kylo压得发麻的胳膊，把Kylo按回身旁的枕头上，翻了个身，

“那就不走了吧。”

 

留是留下了，搞清楚自己究竟在什么样的位置又耗费了他一段时日。说是Kylo的玩伴，Leia待他视如己出。说是Leia的另一个儿子，他却又总在捡Kylo玩剩下的东西，无论是Kylo弹了两天就不弹的钢琴，还是Kylo吃剩下半个的苹果。五年过去，他在书房的书桌前抄写诗集的时候，Kylo沾着果汁的手伸到他面前，递给他一个只咬了一口的苹果。他抬起头明知故问，干嘛？

Kylo抻抻手：

“这苹果可甜了。你尝尝。”

“你都咬过了。”

“我舍不得接着吃才只吃了一口。”

“你可以给我再拿一个。”

“另一个就不一定这么好吃了。”

他只能转了转Kylo手里的苹果，找了一块没下过嘴的地方咬了一口。苹果是很甜，倒也没有Kylo说得那么甜。对于一个15岁的年轻男性来说，对甜度的感知或许并不如一个仍旧被母亲禁止过量食用甜点的孩子。事后回想，他那时候其实应该从Kylo盯着他吃苹果的眼神里读出来些什么，只是那时候的Kylo不懂，那时候的他自然也不以为意。他们还是同以前一样的关系。夏日祭的时候他把Kylo扛上肩膀，手里提着捞来的金鱼，Kylo吃着苹果糖，糖渣掉在他的头发上。孩子的精力虽然旺盛，消耗得倒也很快，往往到不了放烟花的时候，Kylo就会在他肩膀上晃晃悠悠地睡着。他便把Kylo轻轻放下来，垂在肩侧的白腿换成同样白皙的手臂，Kylo重新回到他的背上。他唱那首Kylo自己编的歌，小花猫，喵喵喵，女佣隔着四五米跟在他们身后。Kylo的脑袋摩擦着他的脸颊，扎好的头发有些散了，这说明他技艺不精。一双可以将钢琴弹得灵巧的手，却怎么都学不会给Kylo扎个干净利落的辫子。


	4. Chapter 4

16岁，他陪Kylo度过第六个夏日祭后，Leia问他要不要学着主事。他知道，他也相信Leia是那么顺口一提，他不去学也没什么关系，Leia从未把他当成过仆人，虽然他经常主动帮着做些家务——更进一步地，在Leia不在家的时候照顾Kylo。他帮Kylo拔过牙，清理过伤口，陪着Kylo睡觉，同Kylo一起洗澡。他的学业进度早已远超Kylo一大截，多数时候他还要帮Kylo检查作业。

他问Leia：

“主事的意思——和管家差不多？”

“更像是继承人。我不指望Kylo能在我离开以后承担起这份家业的重量。他对这些毫无兴趣，他也没有那种在商业领域运筹帷幄的潜质。他会被人骗得骨头都不留。”

“他才11岁。”

“我见过你11岁的样子，Armie。你更合适。”

“我不想和Kylo产生矛盾。”

“你们不会在这方面产生矛盾。他本身也不想要。他到现在都不清楚我到底在干什么。”

“如果他长大了想要这份产业了呢？”

“那你辅佐他便是。”

“所以我差不多还是个管家。”

“说好听点，主事人。他信任你，你留住这份信任，他就不会和你产生冲突。总得有个人接管我留下的这些东西。”

说来说去，又似乎根本没说出个所以然。Leia看透了Kylo，Leia似乎对Kylo接管家业根本不抱指望。他姑且点着头应允。从那天开始他的课业内容变了，他不再有那么多时间弹钢琴和读书，不再能天天有一个Kylo坐在钢琴上听他弹那些Kylo其实并不能很好地理解的曲子。他记得他劝过Kylo。他说这钢琴是Kylo想要的，Kylo不应该玩两天就不稀罕了，不应该半途而废。Kylo却只是耸耸肩，你会了就可以，我听你弹就好。

他也不知道他学会弹钢琴究竟是因为他想要学琴，是因为他心疼这钢琴，还是因为Kylo希望他能学会钢琴。总而言之他学会了，他学会了Kylo很多不会的东西，他比Kylo大五岁，这五岁的差距在双方都还未成年的时期显得难以逾越，仿佛他们差的不是五岁而是五代。

他吃过苦所以他更早熟，他更知道他迟早要为得来的这一切付出代价。

好在他没什么想要的。他没什么人生梦想和计划，没什么希望，临死又奇迹般地活过来，活过来的同时得到了自己做梦也未曾妄想过的东西，人总是会变得有些知足常乐的。

他在家的时间少了。他的个子越长越高，躯体却还是给人一种营养不良的印象，倒也不妨碍他换上合身的西装作为助理出入Leia左右。他沉默地在会议室里学习与东洋人打交道的法则，学会查看报表，学会一套套繁琐的礼仪，参加宴会的时候举止得当，恍若他生来显贵，十年的贵族教育缺失并未在他身上出现影响。人们称他是Organa家的另一个少爷。他笑笑不说话，宴会结束归家，脱下礼服，永远少不了的流程是给溜进他的房间里、摆成大字睡在他的床铺上的Kylo盖好被子，检查女佣放在他桌子上的Kylo第二天的食谱安排。他想他其实还是个管家。Kylo一个人的管家。

总有那么些个晚上他会意识到他已经两三天没和Kylo说过一句话了。他比Kylo起得早，离家也离得早，归来的时候很晚，基本和Leia同步。他曾经是Leia不在的时候Kylo的玩伴，如今他和Leia一样将Kylo留在了身后。他抽出手帕来擦干净Kylo嘴角的口水，钻进被子里，熄灯睡觉。Kylo凑过来，呼吸打在他颈间，声音困倦如同小豆汤里的年糕，

“你回来啦，小花猫。”

他懒得去反驳Kylo，只是沉默着点点头。Kylo想要和他说什么，却总也拗不过睡意，话说不了两三句就要再次睡着，脑袋枕在他胳膊上，沉重得像只大猫。

 

最初的日子里他还多少观察着Kylo的反应，他总认为Kylo会因为他越来越频繁的缺席大吵大闹，蛮横无理地要他留在家里。随同Leia出门的时候他坐在车上思考应对方法，方法想了无数种，Kylo却从未对他发过脾气。有时回了家他发现Kylo不在，四下找寻无果，Kylo却又会在某个瞬间加速跳到他背上揪他的头发扯他的耳朵。他把Kylo从身上甩下去，便看到Kylo咯咯笑着爬起来，和服怀里掏出一方手帕裹着的点心，早就压得变了形。

点心还是咬过一口的模样，向来如此。他嫌弃的神情同样没什么变化。

“这个好吃，Armie。给你留着的。”

Kylo的表情永远都带着些无赖的成分。

他把点心吞掉，豆沙甜得他牙根发腻。这种同以前一样嬉闹的日子并不常见，更多的时候他回家，看到的都是Kylo的睡脸，无论在书桌前还是他的床铺上。他终于习惯了这样的日子，习惯了Kylo就这么一年沉过一年。

现在再让他扛着Kylo去看烟花，恐怕他已经扛不动了。

现在他们也好久没去看过烟花了。

唯一能确保他与Kylo可以一同参加的庆典是一年一次的生日宴。一年一次，他和Kylo一起过，因为他不清楚自己到底什么时候出生，Leia便把他们的生日放在了一起，好像时隔五年Kylo与他同一天降生是某种刻意的奇迹。Kylo到了12岁开始抽个子，正是体格尴尬的年纪，两条不听使唤的腿长得很长，大腿比他的要圆润好几圈。彼时他没思考过这背后的理由，他只是偶尔觉得从小娇生惯养的小少爷就是不一样。倒也无所谓，穿上那种宽松得如同裙子一般的长袴，任谁也无法分辨他与Kylo腿的粗细。他扎辫子的技术好一些了，18岁生日那天他跪在Kylo身后，将Kylo卷曲的头发用彩带系住，摸起来不知丝带和头发哪个更柔和些。Kylo转过身，站起来，伸出白嫩柔软的手，要他牵着去见客。

他从来没想过这种时候他该怎么做的。那天他不知道中了什么邪，想了想，拒绝了。

“你得慢慢长大了，Kylo。”

也不知道究竟13岁是Kylo的坎，还是18岁是他自己的坎。按理说15岁才是元服之年，Kylo离15岁还早，而他已经过了。或许西洋人长得要快些？他不清楚。好些茶座里的女服务员在Kylo这个年纪就开始工作了。……Kylo该长大了。13岁，不管还是不是孩子，都要为再也不是孩子做好准备了。

他看着Kylo瘪起嘴收回手，场面短暂地尴尬，他站起来摸了摸Kylo的头。他还是比Kylo要高些，在Kylo面前他还是那个总被人评价不像个孩子的哥哥。他带着Kylo一前一后地走出去，走进宴会厅的瞬间脚步僵滞，跟在他身后的Kylo“碰”地一声撞在了他身上。

“Armie！”

Kylo低声埋怨。他没听进去，眼睛只是死死地锁着坐在宴会厅一角的红发男子，上一次见面已是八年之前。Kylo凑到他身边，

“怎么了？”

“……没事。帮我叫你妈妈过来。”

他轻轻推了推Kylo的腰，自己闪身躲在了拉门之后。他找了个空房间，支支吾吾地告诉Leia他的来历，他封存了这来历八年，直到他发现自己再也躲不过去。

“……Hux，”

他说，他终于报上自己的姓，

“Brendol Hux。那是我父亲。”

他到此刻才意识到这么多年以来他究竟有多感激Leia对他的保护，对他的过去不闻不问，毫无来由地相信他这个流落街头的瘦弱儿童，只因为Kylo对Leia说过他相信他。终于到了他坦白的时候，再怎么早熟他还是话音打颤，他不知道将这些说出来会带来什么样的后果，他与Brendol在Leia心中的权重如何，他所拥有的这一切会不会因为这种可笑的血缘关系灰飞烟灭。Leia闻言，沉默许久，突然站起来拍拍他的肩膀，

“逐客令是不可能了，我尽量安排宴会早点结束。你先不用出去。等会儿再给你和Kylo办个小的，如何？”

感谢的话说多少都不够，他只能嗓子干哑地点点头。Leia行至门边，突然转身，

“成长起来，Arimitage。你得比你父亲更强。你不能躲他一辈子。”

道理他当然懂，但他确实需要Leia把这话说出来。在小房间里闷着的那两个小时里他下定决心，胡思乱想之中他躺倒在地板上，转着手腕上Kylo某一年送给他当纪念礼物的佛珠手串。两个小时过去，拉门突然拉开，灯光透进来，随之而来的还有那只似乎对自己越来越沉一事毫无知觉的大猫，砸在他身上让他怀疑自己肋骨会骨折。

“妈妈说你不舒服。你哪里不舒服，Armie？”

“胸口不舒服。”

他把Kylo推开，看了看门外：

“结束了？”

“老头子们都走啦。妈妈说现在我可以来找你玩了。”

“玩什么？”

他知道他这问题问得有点傻，他其实也不明白自己究竟为什么要这么问。再怎么对宴会这种事情不感兴趣，他还是发觉自己心底多少有些期待和Kylo一起庆生。

“妈妈说等会儿我们有秘密宴会，所以我都没怎么吃东西。现在可以吃东西了吗？”

“好啊。”

他站起身，同Kylo一起走向门口。他其实不是很饿，Brendol像块石头一样堵在他的食道和胃之间，让他面对任何东西都难以下咽。Kylo就不同了。没有外人在场，Kylo学习到的进食礼仪都随着那些被Kylo狼吞虎咽的点心一起进了Kylo肚子里，糖霜沾在Kylo的嘴角，轮到他去给Kylo擦嘴边的残渣。他以为这场只有他、Leia和Kylo的宴会上Leia会就方才的事情继续说些什么，Leia却只字未提。

 

他后来曾经和Leia提起过这件事，Leia告诉他，

“我不觉得我需要跟你说太多。你那么聪明，一两句话就够了。”

他含混地笑笑。他那么聪明，自然知道那之后发生的事情不应在此刻拿来怀旧，无论是Leia知道的部分也好还是不知道的部分也好。人并不需要时时缅怀自己犯下的错误，何况他的反思之心近乎没有。他看着桌上的烛火，安静地和Leia喝着茶。那时候Kylo已经离开了半年多，他们没怎么联系过，他不知道Kylo近况如何，不知道Kylo现在还会不会用丝带扎头发，不知道Kylo晚上睡觉还踢不踢被子。他知道Kylo已经不在这个家里了，他很清楚。他只是依旧不能习惯打开自己房门的时候床铺上没躺着一个能占据他大部分睡觉空间的Kylo。

烛光让茶杯和他的影子晃晃悠悠地打在桌子上，他一直在等走廊上传来脚步声，等着Kylo来喊他Armie，催他睡觉。可除了Leia越来越频繁的叹息，他什么都没听到。


	5. Chapter 5

错误在他拒绝握住Kylo的手的那天开始，于他们谁都意识不到的时间与地点生根发芽，在阴影中招摇过市，以惊人的速度蓬勃生长。他为自己的拒绝找出的借口本是无心之言，却如同魔咒一般在Kylo身上起了作用，半年的时间里，Kylo的个子蹿到了他肩膀那么高。冬服包裹下他看不出其他变化，直到某个日子里，他发呆的同时拿起毛巾盖在脸上，在水汽凝结的过程中逐渐呼吸不畅的时候，浴室的大门拉开，Kylo翻进了木桶。水花溅在他的毛巾上，他扯掉毛巾，皱着眉头，刚刚看清Kylo的身影，Kylo突然站起身来，对着他向前挺了挺胯：

“你看，我长毛了！”

他发出一声叹息，翻着白眼别过头，既不想去研究Kylo的生殖器，也不想费一丝半毫的功夫对Kylo说一声“恭喜”。他伸手压下因为未能得到预期中的关注而有些不满的Kylo的肩膀，企图让Kylo老老实实坐下泡澡，不曾想Kylo会顺势靠到他的胸口，一手摸向他的下腹：

“怎么你就这么旺盛？”

他一把将Kylo推开——推开，或者说踢开，他记得他因慌乱手脚并用，似乎踢疼了Kylo的侧腹，他看到Kylo吃痛地龇了龇牙，只不过没有接着发作。他把毛巾扔到Kylo身上：

“我已经18岁了，Kylo。”

“真了不起。你什么时候结婚？”

“什么？”

“你都18岁了，什么时候结婚？”

“想结婚，得先找个女人。”

“你找了吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么不找？”

“没那个功夫。”

“你每天都在忙什么？”

“你呢？我不在的时候，你每天都在忙什么？”

其实他知道Kylo每天都在忙什么，他只是不想回答Kylo的问题。他对Kylo的课程进度掌握得一清二楚，包括作文中的每一个错别字，算术题中的每一个错误的计算结果。Kylo歪着脑袋想了想：

“读书。”

“还有吗？”

“睡觉？”

“就这么些？”

“你不在，我无聊得很啊。”

“你可以试着弹钢琴。”

“我才不要。我想找个剑道老师，Leia不让。”

“我去和她谈。”

他打量着Kylo的肩膀，观察着Kylo架在木桶边缘的胳膊线条，从小娇生惯养的孩子果然发育得好。容得下年少二人的木桶到了现在已有些拥挤，Kylo曲起双腿，将两脚压在了他的大腿上：

“你明天是不是又要出去工作？”

“明天也要去。到明年四月。”

“四月之后呢？”

“我计划念个预科。”

“预科？”

“上学，差不多吧。得出去见见世面。”

“平时见的世面还不够？”

“当然不够。我的沟通技巧不算太好。得练练。”

Kylo似懂非懂地点点头，兴趣似乎也并不在这番对话上。他突然意识到他们之间的共同话题开始随着越来越多的分离逐渐缺失，他龇了龇牙，没头没脑地憋出一句：

“你开始长大了。”

他听到Kylo得意的笑声。他仰头看着天花板，水珠滴落，打在他的睫毛上，灯光在瞳孔中留下残影，残影中飘荡着Kylo臂膀上星星点点的黑痣。他没等Kylo给出什么进一步的回答，站起来离开木桶，裹上毛巾，擦去头发上的水滴，披上浴衣，心绪不知为何乱得如同他留在走廊上的湿漉漉的脚印。

路过Kylo房间的时候他注意到凌乱地散在地板上的竹剑，他顺手将竹剑拾起来规整好放在角落。教育Kylo的想法来得快去得也快，只因他看到了垃圾桶里Kylo因为写作不畅而揉皱了的一桶宣纸，眼前不自主地浮现出Kylo苦着脸琢磨该写些什么的模样。回到房间关门，泡澡的过程中日暮已至，他不得已开了灯。地板上掉着两天前他刚刚看了个开头的那本书，拾起来的时候已经忘了自己看到了何处，翻着书页寻了一圈页码，有几页的纸似乎因磕碰有些打皱。

一周只有这么半个下午他能够早归，他想过和Leia叫苦，但他知道Leia比他更累。在这个家里他不想使用他身为年轻人的特权，他不是最年轻的那个，特权都只应该留为Kylo所有。思绪凌乱，书他有些看不进去，他便开始思考他有什么和Kylo好说。其实他并不善于分享，更何况随同Leia工作的日子只让他提早见识到了成人世界的苍白与无趣。在他的印象中，Kylo眼里的世界永远要比他的丰富多彩些，可现在看来Kylo的日子过得也足够无聊。他竟然现在才知道Kylo没有他会过得这般无聊。

他该和Kylo谈些什么？梦想？未来的计划？

结婚？

他把书扣回桌子上，放上一张古典乐的黑胶唱片，选择独身与灯影为伴，耳朵却不由自主地细听着走廊上的动静。他希望Kylo出来的时间晚一些：他曾经因为Kylo在走廊上留下水滋滋的脚印而训斥过Kylo，他不想让Kylo发现他无法以身作则。……他又为什么无法以身作则？他想不出答案来，便扭头看向晚暮中颓败的枫树，落叶散尽，只剩下光秃秃的树干承载着一层薄薄的积雪。冷风吹进窗户让他一个激灵，他这才想起自己还未换上内衣。

浴衣的系带解开又系上。庭院萧瑟，并不像志怪小说那般能够给他一种某个角落里会窜出来艳丽的雪女以色欲引诱他的错觉。一场交响乐结束，院子里的景色不再看得清，他理想中的结婚对象仍是个朦胧的身影，房间里却突然造访了另一位雪女。Kylo的围巾一半裹在脖子里一半拖沓地垂在身后，与脸蛋一样通红的手掌里捧着一座小雪人，浴后刚换好的新衣服上此刻已沾满了雪花和水渍。简直是趁着Leia不在胡闹，他想，但他并没有阻拦Kylo将雪人无所顾忌地放在他一尘不染的书案上。Kylo的鼻尖同样冻红了，白色的围巾围在脸部周围，让Kylo看起来像个怪异的圣诞老人。圣诞老人也好，雪女也罢，Kylo在他面前坐下，声音与交响乐相伴，说出的话却幼稚得仿佛五岁的孩童进入了十三岁的身体：

“你看，Armie，我给你做了头发。”

他盯着雪人头上那一层胡萝卜丝没吭气。Kylo又指了指雪人脸上的细树杈：

“这是你的胡子，小花猫。你看是不是很像？”

“是很像，Ren主人。”

他扯扯嘴角，近乎本能地拾起了那本他根本没有在读的书，想要传达出一种“我现在没工夫陪你胡闹”的信号。Kylo果然表现得有些失落，这种失落属于他的算计之中，算计到了位，他又把书放下，装出一副无可奈何的模样：

“怎么刚才出去玩雪了？”

“因为没事好做。”

“刚洗完澡就玩雪会感冒。”

他越过书案，伸手挑起一撮Kylo结成冰柱的头发，

“你在外面呆了多久？你自己都要变成雪人了。”

“我想找个理由找你玩嘛。”

Kylo有些委屈地说。

“你可以直接来找我玩。”

“你那么忙，Leia说不要随随便便打扰你。你很累了，应该多休息。”

他挑着Kylo头发的手指僵在那里：

“Leia这么说了？”

“我还会骗你吗？还好今天她不在，我才敢偷偷过来。……你把灯移开点。雪人要化了。”

“雪人无论如何都会化的。”

“你也会。”

“我怎么会？”

“Leia说你以后会结婚的。我猜你结了婚，肯定就不理我了。”

……想必这才是Kylo今天突兀地问出那个问题的原因。他收回手，

“还早得很。我说过了，我还没考虑过。”

“你们大人做事，有时候还没考虑就已经行动了。”

“Kylo……”

他不知道要怎样做出一个可以算作满分答案的回应，一方面因为Kylo的话听起来多少有些胡搅蛮缠，一方面因为他惊异地发现Kylo的声音带上了压抑着的哭腔。收回来的那只手在空中悬了片刻，他拍拍身边的坐垫，看着Kylo抽泣着站起来走到他身边，小心翼翼地靠在他身上，将脸藏在了他的衣襟之间。抽泣声断断续续，Kylo揪紧他的衣角，说出口的话凌乱破碎，时不时还会被打嗝声打断。他只能用手搂住Kylo的肩膀，拍着Kylo的上臂，贴近胸口的衣襟被Kylo的眼泪沾湿，冬日里本应让他有些发凉，却又被Kylo的体温中和，变成一块无意义地黏在他身上的布料。

他就一直这样无声地哄到Kylo睡着。直到哭泣声消失，直到Kylo的气息平稳下来，他也没能给出Kylo一个确切无疑的答复，安慰Kylo吃一颗定心丸，消解Kylo心中的担忧与顾虑。与Kylo的实体的对比之中，结婚对象的朦胧身影像是阳炎般随着夜晚的加深与温度的降低消失殆尽，他咬着牙抱起Kylo放在自己的床铺上，关上窗子，收拾好桌上融化的雪人残局，萝卜丝被他刻意扔进了宅子外面的垃圾桶。小树杈被他洗干净，拉开抽屉放在了Kylo捡他回来的时候给他擦脸的那块手绢上。

 

此后的几个月足以向他证明，他长年累月在Kylo生命中的缺席并非没有对Kylo带来任何影响。那场持续了许久的哭泣只是Kylo无法再被压抑的情绪的开端，这种情绪的表现方式多种多样，严重一些，Kylo会躲在房间里根本不肯出来见他。再严重一些，他的书架和他的个人物品会遭殃，Kylo依旧会躲在房间里不肯见他，他连因为气得脸红脖子粗而对Kylo大打出手的机会都没有。Leia说年龄到了就会这样，Kylo的叛逆毫无缘由，除了成长无药可救。他附和Leia的哀叹，却又在心底藏着答案，只是无论如何这答案他对Leia说不出口。

找到答案的方式很简单。无论他因为怎样莫名其妙的理由得罪了Kylo，无论Kylo会不会在走廊上与他擦肩而过的时候给他一个刻薄的白眼，夜半时分，那个在床上辗转反侧的小男孩还是会轻手轻脚地溜进他的房间里，跪在他身边，吞吞吐吐出不了声，想要认错却又不肯输给自己倔强的性格。

他叹口气，挪动身体，指指被子的另一侧。Kylo钻进来，环住他的腰。他们就这样当做白天的一切都无事发生过。

 


	6. Chapter 6

次年春季比以往要暖和许多，院子里的樱花树就要比以往更早地冒出枝丫。去预科学校的日子临近，Leia给他备好了校服，校服上绣着的徽章足以告知所有人他出身富贵之家。从西装换回校服，怎么着都有些越活越倒的感觉，Leia问坐在地上看着他换衣服的Kylo哪身更好看，Kylo却只是将手肘支在桌沿，拖着脸说哪身都不好看。他被Kylo那闷闷不乐的语气气得发笑，全然不当一回事，只是正了正自己的衣领看向落地镜，无意中在镜子里同Kylo视线相对，注意到Kylo移开视线揉了揉鼻头。

Kylo一言不发地走出去，院子里的池塘边上便传来了小石子落水的噗通声。

晚些时候他在院子里散着步背书，走到樱花树下被人丢了石子，抬起头看到Kylo坐在树枝上，正毫不客气地揪着刚刚冒头的花蕊，想要攒齐了一捧往他脸上扔。四下望了一圈，周身无人，他便抬头道：

“你就这么不高兴我去上学？”

“你还知道我不高兴你去上学？”

“去上学，我下学下得早，周末还有两天。比之前工作强多了。”

“胡说。你肯定忙着写作业，嫌我烦，然后过不了多久就带别的女孩子回家里来，搞什么名门联姻，欢天喜地地跟人家介绍：这是我的傻弟弟，从来没出过家门。”

那捧花蕊被风吹散，多数未能如Kylo愿地打在他脸上，他还是抬手挥了挥，

“然后呢？拿起你的剑，把我打得脑袋开花？”

“我把你妻子打得脑袋开花。”

“这可太暴力了。天黑了，回去吧。”

“不回去。”

“你不下来，我就把你的剑丢水塘里去。”

他走到树下捡起那把自从Kylo获得剑道课许可后便时时不离身的竹剑。Kylo着了急，坐在树枝上的身体前倾，“哎哟”一声掉下树，摔得头晕眼花，唯独在他靠近时乱蹬的手脚证明这树足够矮，没把Kylo摔坏。一手拿着剑，他一手将Kylo从地上拽起来，Kylo顺势挽住他手臂，嘴里用两种语言交替着骂他，脚下还是一瘸一拐地跟着他回了屋。他让Kylo坐在桌案边，脱下Kylo的袜子检查了Kylo的脚踝，确定没摔出什么毛病以后推着Kylo的腰让Kylo去洗澡。他注意到Kylo的头发披散，他回到树下找到Kylo掉落的丝带放进抽屉里，那个抽屉中尽数是他忘了交还给Kylo的东西。

骂骂咧咧的声音随着Kylo的入浴从走廊间消弭，他猜Kylo八成还会跑回他的房间，他便没急着熄灯，靠在桌边拾起笔看着书，等待着Kylo归来的时候再埋汰Kylo两句。他知道Kylo会鼓着脸踢开他的被子，大声命令他现在来陪自己睡觉，给出命令的时候霸气得像个少年领主，往他怀里钻的时候又老实得像条急着取暖的小狗。他有这个自信，因他早已经历过无数次了。

但这一晚Kylo让他等得有些长。书看到只剩下三分之一，他从入神中走出来，房间一角的座钟提醒他Kylo洗澡已经洗掉了一个半小时。再三犹豫着要不要出去找找Kylo的过程中，Kylo走进房间的时候他发现自己竟然松了口气。能够找回对局面的把控同找回自信如出一辙，知道Kylo到底还是改不了这种习惯让他可耻地感到得意而欣慰。只是他没把这种得意表现在脸上，他放下书：

“洗好了？”

废话。Kylo摔得满是土泥的小腿此刻白净得像是打了蜡，香皂的气味充盈整个房间。Kylo点点头，一声不吭地钻进他的被子。他坐在原地没动，书不厚，他想将这书看完再说。……顺便杀杀Kylo的耐性，当然。Kylo在被子里只坚持了五分钟。五分钟过去，Kylo爬出来，一屁股坐到他身边，用头发半干的脑袋靠住他的肩膀，磨蹭了一阵，低声嘟哝着开口：

“我要听睡前故事。”

“还没睡，要什么睡前故事？”

“我要听。”

“没有睡前故事，小少爷。”

“那念书跟我听。”

Kylo伸手推了推他的书脊。他翻过去看了一眼书的封面，

“这书不能念给你听。”

“你都三四年没给我念过书了。”

“你自己去找一本。”

“我就要这本。”

“这本……”

“我、就、要、这、本。”

Kylo咬住了牙根。这书在他案头出现过不少次，没记错的话Kylo来找他哭的那晚上他没看进去的就是这本。他迟疑着要不要听从Kylo的指令，Kylo却再度出声：

“56页，第四行。”

他顺着页码找过去。

“‘ _黄绿色的蚊帐从头顶垂落下来，恰似密密的云层低锁’_ ……不行，这段你不能听。”

“继续念。……快点，继续念。”

“‘ _黑漆漆的夜间，零散的长发包裹着一张白皙的脸，邋邋遢遢的睡衣里不时露出的胸脯、手臂和小腿肚子’_ ……”

他感到Kylo顺着他的胳膊下滑，身体横在他大腿上，仰起了脸。他看到Kylo开始傻笑。他移开视线回到书上，

“…… _‘这正是娜噢宓平时诱惑我的一种身姿，一看到她那种模样，我就像一头看到了诱饵的野兽。黑暗之中，我明显地感到娜噢宓带着她惯有的挑逗表情，以不怀好意的眼神，微笑着紧盯着我。’_ ……够了。”

“133页，第七行。”

“……‘ _现在娜噢宓刚洗完澡回来，经户外的冷风吹拂，真是浴后姿容风韵绝佳的时刻，她那细腻娇嫩的肌肤洁白如凝脂，还带着湿润的水蒸气’_ ……你到底想说什么，Kylo？”

“我们好久没分点心吃了。”

“所以？”

Kylo曲起腿，丝绸沿着大腿滑落，灯影照耀下的皮肤映现出一种暧昧的鹅黄色。散在他膝盖上的黑发伴随着Kylo身体的动作变换形状，Kylo将手伸进歪斜的衣领中，掏出手帕，将一块暗红色的水羊羹叼在嘴里，手帕裹着的手指抓住了他的手腕。

Kylo的手指用了劲。

沉默如同百年一般漫长。

他想要用手取走Kylo嘴里的羊羹，空着的手却被Kylo打开，他才知晓Kylo靠着练剑已经磨炼出了怎样的力量。手绢滑下他的手背，Kylo的手掌探进他的袖子里，一路摩挲着抚向他的上臂，一直到了再也无法前进的地步，指尖在他的皮肤上留下五个小坑。

他抬头看了一眼紧闭的窗户。

他喃喃道：

“……这本书你早就看过了。”

Kylo点点头。头发与丝绸摩隔着布料摩擦他的躯体，香皂的味道与铃兰的香气多出了一种针对理智的杀意。

他弯下身，用牙齿抢走Kylo嘴里那块羊羹。还是红豆沙的味道，Kylo最喜欢的味道，甜得让他倒牙。他的抢夺让Kylo有些慌乱地直起身体扑到他的身侧，而他转头吻上去的时候嘴中的甜味还未散尽。闭上眼之前他望进Kylo的瞳孔，棕黑色的瞳仁比起颜色更像是某种光彩，光彩之中裹挟着僵硬的唇舌难以传达的惊怯与羞涩。Kylo的手脚乱挥一瞬，旋即乖巧地贴住他，右手胡乱地拆起了他的系带，在他肚子上乱摸一气，慌乱之中怎么都找不到钻进他内衣里的那条路径。他说不清楚他们到底是在打架还是在进行他在书中看到过的所谓的交合，身体如同被灯丝点燃，他与Kylo的影子投在地上像是不断变换着形态的怪兽。他比Kylo要直白些。他的手直接探进Kylo的衣摆，沿着细腻的大腿内侧向上，手掌覆盖Kylo阴茎的同时，小指突然感受到了Kylo腿部肌肉的颤抖。

一切的感官瞬时败退，独留Kylo的颤抖沿着他的神经敲击着他的太阳穴。眩晕之中他松开Kylo的嘴唇，喘着气，视线在Kylo的脸和暴露无遗的胸口间来回逡巡，意识到自己在做什么的瞬间他紧紧闭上眼，眼前却仍旧是Kylo躺在他面前的那副介于孩童与成人之间的肉体，一如书本里描述的那般，桃粉色的红晕在浴后包裹着每一处关节。他的身体蓦然后撤，从Kylo腿间抽出的那只手放在身侧握成了拳。

他别过脸，揉了揉额头。Kylo无措地坐起来，膝盖在粗糙的地板上摩擦，四肢并用地爬向他，他却在Kylo用脸颊蹭着他的手背时近乎冷峻地哑着嗓子开口：

“……你该出去上学了，Kylo。”

 

你的世界太小，小到你除了我几乎接触不到别人。而事实是，我不是唯一一个你可能会喜爱的人，以后还有几十年的时间，你会同形形色色的人产生关联。当你回头来看今天我们的所为的时候，只会觉得是个孩童时期的荒谬错误，而这种错误也没有必须延续下去的必要性。

出去上学，Kylo。找一所好点的学校，接触些不一样的人。不要把所有的注意力都放在我身上。

我最终还是会离开你的，对不对？

 

他岔开腿坐着，额发搭在太阳穴两侧，成型的汗珠滚落他的后颈。十指在腿间交叉，他手背上不再停留着Kylo丰润的面颊。考虑到他此前从未让这念头在脑内占据过一席之地，他得出这结论的速度快到令他自己都惊讶。房间里漫起一片无形的霧，遮蔽了他与Kylo沟通的桥梁，静默之中他只留下一句“你好好想想”，便抓起桌上的长烟斗离开了房间。

这烟斗是他18岁生日时Leia送给他的礼物。他总将这礼物摆在Leia能看得到的地方，却鲜少真正使用，因他并不习惯那种呛人的味道。他来到门廊上坐下，在湿润的空气中划亮火柴，Kylo买给他的烟草的味道其实比Leia送他的那个牌子要好。烟雾升腾，夜风吹得他与Kylo一起做的那只晴天娃娃在他头顶前后摇晃，铃铛清脆作响。他发现他又一次陷入了等待，哪怕他希望Kylo不要太早过来。

不要太早过来，也不要不过来。他不喜欢让事情无疾而终，事事都要有个水落石出的结局他才肯罢休，这是他自小养成的品性，也是他多次和Kylo吵架的根由。身后的拉门没关，他在聒噪的蛙叫中捕捉到走廊上传来的脚步声，脚步声在他身后停留片刻，却又离他越来越远。他控制住自己没有回头，焦灼却比此前加了倍，直到那熟悉的足音再度出现，他的肩膀上落下一件不合身的羽织。

“天凉了，你披着。”

Kylo站在他身侧说。他转过头，看到Kylo踩在门廊上的那双白嫩的脚，又将视线移了开来。烟草与羊羹的味道在口腔中混合，他思忖一瞬还是用烟斗指了指一旁，

“坐下吧。”

“我不要。”

那你站着便是了，他想。Kylo的这份执拗倒给了他开口的勇气，哪怕连他自己都觉得他的语气像极了他和Kylo小时候一同捉弄过的家庭教师。他把自己得出的结论、把自己坐在走廊上时重复思考的那些句子和盘托出，猜不透Kylo会有什么样的反应，终于按捺不住扬起头看向Kylo时，他看到Kylo的脸色在月光下白得发青。

“别告诉Leia。”

半晌，Kylo凝视着那颗樱花树开口。他笑了一声：

“怎么可能？”

“我是说，别告诉她是你想让我出去上学。”

“为什么？”

“走着瞧吧。”

Kylo语毕，头也不回地离开了他身边，整晚再也没有在他视线中出现过。手帕还掉在他的地板上，他拾起来叠好放进抽屉，又一件他可能永远不会想起来还给Kylo的东西，覆住了他几个小时前放进去的那几根小树枝。天明将至时他从失眠中坐起来，将那本书藏进书柜深处，离家前回头望了一眼房间，整洁如故，却又有什么看不见的东西片片剥落，放眼望去分明满地狼藉。


	7. Chapter 7

他做出很多种猜测：其实Kylo比他想象得更成熟，其实Kylo也意识到了这终归是一场胡闹，其实Kylo也知道这事情羞耻至极，最好谁都不要再次提起。Kylo换上了同一所学校的校服，他在预科部，Kylo在中学部。他们在同一个路口下车，走向不同的方向，Kylo从未主动同他道别，他也就一直没有开口。这在Leia看来或许很奇怪；很奇怪，却又并非到了无法理解的程度，Kylo闹脾气不是一次两次，有时候就算晚上已经和好，Kylo白天还是会在大人面前强撑着死要面子。只是现在没有那些晚上了。没有一个晚上Kylo还会来找他，最初的日子里他等待过，等待次次落空，他也就不再去挂念了。

这当然不算事情得到了圆满的解决，但他终于学会了什么叫不是每一件事都能够被条理清晰地画上句号。以此牵扯出的诸多谜团也让如他坠五里雾中，他不知道何时Kylo才肯再次跟他说话，同样不知道为什么当Kylo正襟危坐地恳求Leia让自己去上学时Leia会突然落泪。他躲在门后，听到Leia反复确认Kylo的意志，Kylo的脊椎里像是被打了钢钉，坐得笔直的同时，说出的话语也带着一种与年龄不符的金属的味道。Leia叹着气，

“你不担心——”

“不担心。”

“可是——”

“我不担心，妈妈。我想去上学，我想认识不同的人。我不想再在这里关着了。”

他怎么教育的Kylo，Kylo怎样原封不动地照搬，只是巧妙地祛除了那些和那场错误有所关联的词句。Kylo还学会了撒谎，Kylo曾经撒谎撒得很糟糕，但此刻的Kylo听起来没有任何破绽。他想，Kylo其实是知道他站在门后的。Kylo多得是愤懑不平，

“我嫉妒Armitage。凭什么他可以出去而我不能？凭什么他可以看到外面的世界长什么样，而我就好像监狱里的犯人一个月才能出去放一次风？”

“那是因为你——”

“我不在乎。妈妈，我不在乎。”

他猜测Kylo知道他站在门后的另一个理由，是他发现通过Kylo次次毫不客气地打断，Leia自始至终都没能把那件似乎只有她和Kylo知道的秘密说出口。直到对话结束他也没搞清楚Leia到底在担心什么，而Kylo获得了去上学的权利这一结局又让他短暂地忘却了对于秘密的探索。Kylo可以去上学了，Kylo换上笔挺的男士校服，头发利落地扎在脑后，五彩斑斓的丝带由黑色统一替代，偶尔路过Kylo门口，看着Kylo嘴里叼着丝带扎头发的时候，他的脚步总要顿住，直到他反复提醒自己他或许已经失去了给Kylo扎头发的资格。

Kylo背着剑，加入了剑道部。他是在饭桌上听说的。

Kylo第一次国文考试打败本土学生拿了A，他同样是在饭桌上听说的。

有小姑娘往Kylo鞋柜里塞了情书，他还是在饭桌上听说的。夜里，他从库房找了只火盆，烧掉了他藏在书柜下面的、这段日子以来他收到的所有的情书。

Leia皱着的眉头日渐舒展，而他同Kylo的日子过得越来越像两条平行线。日后想来，那时他的忧郁多少带着一些懵懂青涩的味道，因他尚不知更深的忧郁正潜伏在未来之中对他张牙舞爪。课堂之外，他的烟斗使用频率越来越高，夜里若是不开窗户，早上睁眼时便能看到一屋子散不尽的青烟环绕。躺在他膝头叼着羊羹引诱他的Kylo在这片青烟的包裹之中愈发像一场不真实的梦境，唯一能够给他带来安慰的，或许是他足以笃定的、Kylo同样也没从那场错误中走出来的事实。

他有九成九的把握。不然的话，Kylo的冷漠怎么会持续得这样漫长？

 

漫长，也不过是三周的时间。三周后的某个下午，他的同学跑过来告诉他他弟弟在中学部惹了事。他放下试题集便跑了出去，从路口东侧的校门跑进西侧的校门，冒冒失失地闯进教学楼，闯进主任室，上气不接下气，却也不忘在喘气的同时奉上一个假笑。眼前，背对着他坐着的，一个是他再熟悉不过的Kylo，一个是半张脸都肿起来的、与Kylo同龄的男生。主任隔着桌子坐在他对面，告诉他Kylo同身边这家伙打了一架。他用在商业场合学来的那套敬语一个劲儿地道歉，恳求主任不要告知Leia，甚至在Kylo愤恨的眼神中对着那个被打的男生鞠了躬。

主任抽着烟，熟悉的烟气却呛得他直皱眉头。或许是他卑微的表现讨得了主任的欢心，主任挥挥手说下不为例，那男生也跟着哼了两声。他松了口气，按在Kylo肩膀上的手下滑，攥住Kylo的手腕，继而滑向Kylo的手心。他想要将Kylo拽起来，Kylo却固执地在黏在椅子上不肯动。他又拽了一次，两次，拽到第三次，Kylo终于不情愿地站起身，甩开他的手，先他一步走出了主任室。

他跟在Kylo身后，只觉得这场景十足好笑，他倒要看看欠了他这么大一个人情，Kylo到底还能倔到什么时候。正值上课期间，只有一个班在操场一角上体育课，他同Kylo行走在空荡荡的校园里，背后蓦地被人吐了口痰。他猛地回身，来者正是那个被Kylo打过的男生。见他转过脸，男生隔着一米又是一口痰，散在他的皮鞋上，

“别以为这事儿就这么过去了！”

“请问您还觉得有哪部分过不去？”

他扯了扯嘴角，耐着性子笑着问。Kylo朝着他走了回来，他伸手拦住了他这脾气爆裂的弟弟。对方伸出手指着Kylo，

“这种怪物就该送去念女校！来这里真是丢人！”

“你为什么会觉得他是个怪物？因为他把你揍成了这样？我想这不符合——”

“……Armie。”

他突然听到Kylo低声唤他。三周以来他几乎没听到Kylo主动和他说话，这时候Kylo蓦地开口，竟让他有些惶神。Kylo揪着他的衣袖，分明一副催他快走的模样，只是他尚未来得及做出决策，那男生便顽劣地大笑起来：

“你把他裤子扒了自己看看啊？看看他是不是多了点什么东西？”

“你什么意思？”

“Armie，走吧，Armie。”

Kylo的语气急了起来。见到Kylo这般姿态，男生更是来了劲，

“你知道他为什么打我吗？他羞羞！他不止带把，他还多个洞呢！”

他的大脑花了十几秒来消化这个信息。他甚至都没有完全理解这话的意思就已经判断出了这话的虚实，Kylo在他身边已经快要哭了出来。握成拳的右手打着颤，他忽然露出一个微笑：

“你消息很灵通啊？你亲眼见过了？”

“我扒开看了啊！跟女人下面一样！要我说，他就该被卖到吉原去，当个游女都能比他妈妈赚钱！”

Kylo的眼泪打在他手背上，这是他除了听觉之外恢复的第一层感知；在他反应过来之前，他的手掌已经握住了Kylo背在背上的剑，他头一次知道竹剑同样可以把人打得头破血流。到底有着成年人和少年之间的差距，他的步子大到对方根本来不及躲避，第一剑下去，男生只哀嚎一声便一屁股坐在了地上。他挥剑的动作谈不上任何技巧性，事后回忆起来，Kylo说他根本就是把剑当成了狼牙棒。他让那家伙的惨叫在整个校舍中回荡，嘴里飞出的牙打在他胸口，鼻涕眼泪糊了一地的泥土，模样已经足够狼狈不堪，却并未阻拦他在对方胯下补上一脚。直到比他更为强壮的体育老师从操场的另一侧跑来，双手抻在他腋下、费尽全力制止了他的攻击，他才从打红了眼的状态中恢复过来，扔下竹剑回头看向了Kylo。他的Kylo受惊不小，身体被某种不知名的力量钉在了原地，视线随着他的动作来回闪动，而他的第一个表情变化，是朝着Kylo笑了笑。

 

Leia来了，Leia还是不可避免地来了。此后的事态，发展速度远超他的预期，他猜到他可能会被开除出学校，可能会让Leia和Kylo蒙羞，可能需要进行一场三人间的对话、跪在Leia面前承认自己的错误，他唯独没想到当晚他就被要求收拾好行李，送上了火车。那天晚上Leia支开了Kylo，为此他没能和Kylo多说几句话；夜深时分，Leia来到他的房间将他唤醒，告诉他，他得到外地去躲躲。

他才知道被他打得满地找牙的那家伙是某大财阀家的独子。他听从Leia的指令，迅速地收拾好了足够他进行几周日常生活的行李，趁着夜色离开了这他住了将近十年的大宅，被滚动的车轮带向了他未知的方向。蒸汽沿着轨道漫过窗边时，他望着远方苍白的拂晓初光，突然想到，自己并未来得及和Kylo道别。


	8. Chapter 8

他下了火车，来到他只在历史课本中见过的镰仓。电话的速度比火车快得多，踏上站台的时候已有Leia安排好的人在等他。前往郊区民宅的路上，对话间他意识到这恐怕不是避那么几周就能解决的问题，但他终归还是感谢Leia没有完完全全地抛弃他。宅子不大，算是个临时避难所，他们说好女佣一周来给他送一次东西，帮他打扫打扫房间。他有些闲钱，平日里他也会换上宽松的衣服，骑着院子里那辆有些生锈的自行车到町间逛逛，眼见着樱花到了即将绽放的时刻，他依旧没什么事好做。

他买了一叠宣纸。镇上没什么好的钢笔，他只能挑了几支毛笔，在纸上胡乱划着，企图能够用列个逻辑图的方式帮助自己理清楚思绪。烟草抽了一斗又一斗，宣纸费了一叠又一叠，不知道的人还以为他在努力成为作家，只有他明白纸上不啻是些毫无意义的鬼画符。

“走着瞧吧”。

Kylo那时说。走着瞧，他瞧到了什么？

难道Kylo在那时就已经预想到了今日的局面？

……怎么可能。

Leia送他走的那天晚上，晚餐桌前，他试图隐瞒打架——或者说，单方面殴打——的真实原因，Leia只是打断了他说她都知道。除此之外Leia没有给出任何信息。他搞不懂，他不明白那男生的话是什么意思，他只记得的怒意同五山送火那般烧得炽热，让他将陪伴Kylo练习剑道时学会的那些三脚猫功夫忘得精光，一举一动都和暴力直接挂钩。而他现在的住处没有电话，他想过到镇上去打几个，却又知道没有电话的意思就是让他不要联系。他又开始不确定自己到底有没有被抛弃；于是他试探着对前来探望他的女佣提出他想去上学。回京都去自然不可能，他也没鲁莽到会提出这样的要求。女佣点头应了，几日后捧着校服来到他门前，还有Leia写的一封信。他总算知道Leia仍挂记着他还活着没有了。

他便作为镇上唯一一个西洋面孔加入了高中。课业进度对他来说有些落后，他的年龄其实也早就超过了同班同学，大部分时间他都在盯着窗外的鸟雀绕着枝头缠绵，老师带着口音的句子来来去去不过是耳旁风。但哪怕是课余时间值日和到操场角落里喂兔子都比整日在避难所发霉要好些，偶尔被叫起来回答问题也能够让他的注意力不至于永远陷在此前的泥潭里。

他又变回普通人了，他想。丝绸的布料被棉麻取代，出门必备的汽车也换成了那辆骑起来叮当作响的自行车。做普通人似乎也没什么不好，虽然混熟些后，他的同学还是会说他有一副“与生俱来”的少爷架子。可他哪里有这种与生俱来的身份呢，他想回嘴他弟弟才是，又猛然意识到他不应该提起他那个弟弟。他不应该让任何人知道他从哪里来，他是一个父母双亡、投靠在镇上亲戚家里的外来者。仅此而已。

他思考的内容从要如何帮Leia写报表变成了他晚上该给自己做些什么吃。事情不能多想，想多了就会走进迷雾，迷雾扰乱他的神志，让他每每想起那些事故，都会露出一种无可奈何的苦笑，对着镜子看起来，像是未老先衰的征兆。书上说既往不咎未来可期，他又不知道又有什么值得他去期待，临近海滨的归家路上花开繁盛，日复一日，他越来越觉得他在繁花中失去了方向。

到了花谢的早晨，他骑着那辆破烂的车到了学校，看着窗外的暖风吹落满地花瓣，又一次想起Kylo坐在树上朝他扔石子的那个晚上。只可惜这花落没赶上一个晴天，山雨欲来的架势让平日调情的鸟雀都不见了踪影。到了半下午，雨下起来，天色沉得仿佛时钟多转了四五圈，幸好他带了伞。雨点噼噼啪啪地敲在玻璃上，嘈杂如班里学生的絮语，大家正低声讨论着为什么过了十分钟老师还没有到。他早已不再拥有这些十五六岁的少男少女的好奇，只是把手肘支在桌子上，翻看着一本他在镇上淘到的英文小说。

班门开了，他顺着声音抬起头。老师的视线在班里巡了一圈，落在他身上，冲着他摆摆下巴：

“Armitage。出来，有人找你。”

 

短短几秒钟的时间并不足以让他对来客的身份进行一个合理的推断。他刚刚从椅子上站起来，脑子里的名单只来得及列到第三个人，Kylo的身影便打断了他的猜测，出现在了教室门口。

Kylo不在那已经列出的那三个名字里。他应该想到的，他应该把Kylo放在第一位的，可他不敢去想也不愿意让自己对那种可能性产生期望。可Kylo真的出现了。他的Kylo抱着用棉布裹起来的竹剑，面颊躲在脖子里层层叠叠的围巾之后，看向他的眼神带着显而易见的怯弱。除了那支竹剑外，Kylo的行李只有肩膀上斜挎着的一只背包，背包侧缝里露出来半只兔子玩偶的耳朵，因雨水的折磨变得和Kylo的头发一般失去了生机。

若不是Kylo的个子比他的老师还高，他简直要怀疑班里同学会将这黑发及肩的异乡来客当成女孩子。因惊讶与好奇产生的交头接耳声中，他走向Kylo，步子仿佛踩在云端，仿佛他不知道他走向的究竟是虚幻还是现实。他在Kylo面前蹲下，仰起头，手指挑出Kylo被裹在围巾里的头发，情绪控制过度，以至他的声音出乎意料地平稳而温和：

“你怎么在这儿？”

“我来找你了，Armie。”

他刻意用英文同Kylo对话，音量虽低，倒也逃不过教室归于寂静时同班同学的耳朵。他冲着Kylo笑了笑，站起身，

“在这里等我一下。”

他转头向老师致歉。他说他要早退，家庭原因事出突然。得到准许后他回到座位前收拾好东西，离开教室的脚步虽稳，抓住Kylo的手时他听到Kylo吃痛的闷哼。木屐敲在走廊上咚咚作响，Kylo正努力在他的拖拽下跟上他的步伐。他沉默着走到楼下，来到自行车前时将手中的伞甩到Kylo怀里：

“撑着。”

雨伞打断了Kylo的欲言又止。想要让伞将两个人遮住，Kylo不得不伸长了胳膊将伞高高举在头顶，半边身子暴露在雨伞之外。他推着自行车同Kylo走出校园，余光注意到Kylo那条本应被锻炼出来的胳膊举着伞有些发抖。即使不回头他也知道他的同学正扒在窗户上看着他，那种视线让他如芒在背，仿佛他和Kylo正行走于刑场之上，每一个迈出去的步子都是在通往断头台。

寡默地行至校舍几百米开外的石阶旁，他终于停下脚步，转身看向Kylo的时候，还未开口便已因某种不妙的预感烧起了一捧无名火：

“你自己来的？”

Kylo怯怯地点点头。那张脸上无论如何都找不出他记忆中的娇纵模样，狼狈得如同被雨淋湿的小雀，这更让他被说不出的焦虑搞得耳根发热。他咬咬牙，

“先回去。”

“回哪儿？”

“回我住的地方去。”

他想他这句话足以让Kylo定下心来，耷拉着脑袋乖乖跟他回去，给他一个机会想想眼前这种情况下他该采取怎样的对策。可Kylo摇了摇头，

“他们会去找我的。”

“……谁？找你——Leia不知道你来了，对吧？”

他早就根据预感得出了这样的结论，可他必须听到Kylo的回答。Kylo果然低低地“嗯”了一声，眼睛不再敢与他对视，只抱紧了竹剑哆嗦着撑着伞。他忍不住一声叹息，叹息却像巴掌一般让Kylo的身体猛地一颤，语句像掉在地上的玻璃珠般断断续续地滚落Kylo唇边，

“对、对不起，我……我偷看了妈妈信上的地址……我……”

话未说完，Kylo突然耸起肩膀打了个喷嚏，喷嚏打掉了Kylo的斗志，接下来的时间里Kylo再说不出什么，只是盯着地面抽噎着掉泪。他拿这样的Kylo束手无策，一面脱着自己的校服披风，一面让视线顺着Kylo的鼻梁向下，看到那双他记忆中永远洁净如新的白袜子因为赶路沾上了灰土的颜色。他展开胳膊将披风搭在Kylo肩上，扣紧扣子的时候手指施了力，勒得Kylo苍白的脸微微泛红。将自行车推到几步远处的墙边搁下，回到Kylo面前接过雨伞，抓起Kylo的手，他向着身侧摆摆头：

“先上去避雨吧。”

他牵着Kylo踏上石阶，蒙着树荫走向石阶尽头一间废弃的神社，昔日殷红的鸟居门柱已在岁月的摧残下褪出了斑驳的木色。年久失修的石阶上布满青苔，Kylo穿着木屐的脚有些打滑，他便让Kylo走在了自己身前，眼睛一路盯着背包里冒出来的那半只兔子耳朵。绕过早已结网腐朽的赛钱箱，停留在屋檐下干燥的门廊上收起伞，细雨如屏障般隔着两步的距离将他和Kylo保护起来。他伸手捻掉Kylo肩上掉落的花瓣，组织语言的同时翻出自己藏在校服内侧的烟斗，Kylo在他身旁卸下背包，翻找一阵摸出了一盒包装还没拆过的高级烟草。

Kylo攥着烟草，低着头将手伸到他面前，手腕轻轻撞了撞他的腰。他犹豫一瞬，接过烟草在门廊上坐下，眼睛看向Kylo吊在小臂上的背包，手指扯了扯Kylo的裤腿。他在Kylo坐下的同时将那只兔子玩偶从背包里揪出来，

“怎么带着这个？”

“……你管我。”

Kylo徒劳地掖起垂在地板上的袴角，重复数次最终放弃，抱起瘪下来的背包，将身体蜷成了一团。他把兔子还到Kylo手中，

“还带什么了？”

“没什么了。”

“说说。”

“扎头发的绑带、火柴……唔，你自己看。”

Kylo说着，将背包里的东西一股脑抖在他和自己中间，除了Kylo报上来的那部分之外，只剩一张已经用过的单程车票和一把零钱，一张四折的纸，打开，抄着他现时住所的地址。

“你就没想过你迷路了怎么办？”

“想过。一直在想，怕迷路了就找不到你了。”

“比起我，你应该多想想自己的安危——”

“我没想。想了也没用，如果出事了，我也还是找不到你。横竖都一样。”

“你连吃的都没带？”

“……带了。”

Kylo从衣襟下掏出来手帕，展开来却是空无一物，只沾着一层糖霜。Kylo咬咬嘴，

“本来想留给你的。路上太饿，就吃掉了。”

他被嘴里的烟呛得咳嗽起来，好笑地看着Kylo，不出预料地吃了Kylo一个白眼。Kylo转头盯着自己那只兔子，

“我带它来……我也不知道为什么带它来。我都翻墙翻出去了，又翻回去把它带上。小时候你答应它留下，现在的话……”

“小时候我是答应你留下。”

“要不是我拿了兔子，谁知道呢。反正我带着了。你想笑就笑吧。笑完了你要是还生我的气，我就……”

“你就怎么样？”

“……你真讨厌。”

Kylo抬腿踢了他一脚。他摇摇头，无名的怒意在被Kylo指出后反而褪去了大半，挨的这一脚疼归疼倒也不至于转移他对话的方向，

“我不笑，我也不生气。我更关心你饿不饿。”

“不饿。”

“你才说过你路上饿得把点心吃了。”

“反正点心你也不会吃。”

“谁说我不会吃？”

“你招呼都不打就走了，肯定是不要我了。你都不要我了，我的点心你更不要了。”

“知道我不要你了，你还跑来？”

他无法自持地想要欺负Kylo一番。看来Leia什么都没和Kylo说，得知Kylo在分离的这段日子里胡思乱想到了这种程度，他不知为何竟然有些说不上的满足。Kylo闻言，把头埋在兔子腹部，闷了半晌，抽了抽鼻子：

“……可我想要你啊。”

“Ky……”

“我不要跟你去吃东西。吃完你就会把我送走，回去我肯定要挨训，然后又见不到你了。我没和妈妈说，我就留了个字条，她肯定很生气……买好票的时候我特别高兴，我觉得睡一觉就能看到你了，可是镰仓这么大。我好不容易找到你住的地方，你又不在家。我走了好远去问附近的居民，他们告诉我你应该在学校。我又去找学校……后来就下雨了，我都觉得我要找不到你了。”

“可你现在已经找到我了。”

“我脚都磨破了。妈妈说你离开不是因为我做错了什么，但她又不肯对我说太多。……反正我来了。你要是想把我送回去，我就烂在这地方，死在你旁边。……我问她你什么时候回来，她说她也不知道。她看起来每天都好累，我也不想因为这个事情老是缠着她。我已经不去学校了，每天在家我都好无聊，我一个人和自己玩捉迷藏，希望你来找我，你总也不来。Armie，你不在的时候我看了好多你的书。后来火车上我想明白了。”

“你想明白了什么？”

“我不是在胡闹。”

“在我看来这就是胡闹。Leia会很生气，但她也会很担心——”

“我也很担心啊。我一直担心你去哪儿了，你还活着没有，要是突然有一天有人告诉我你死了怎么办。你还不如我呢，你连个字条都没有。我才不是胡闹。我就是想见你，从你消失不见的第一天开始我就想，想到今天，都这么久了，怎么能算胡闹。你的那些书我看不太懂，但是书上说恋爱有排他性。我仔细想了。你叫我出去认识人，我去了。我认识了好多同学，没有一个会让我分开以后还想回去见见。这是排他，对不对？因为有排他性，所以是恋爱啊。”

“……Kylo，排他性不是这么理解的。”

他的否定让Kylo一时语塞，失落而尴尬的神色占据了那张写满了执拗的面庞。他想说Kylo错了，Kylo看错了书，想错了方向，理解错了事情的本质，可他因为从Kylo眼眶里滚落的泪珠一个字都说不出口。Kylo分明有些控制不住自己的抽噎，却骄傲地抬起下巴，

“我又没和你恋爱过，我怎么知道我理解得对不对？”

“你才13岁，你以后……”

“我不要以后了。我13岁了，我发现没有你我就什么都没有。我可能理解错了排他性，可我不会理解错喜欢啊。这就是恋爱吧？如果不是，还能是什么？如果不是，那我也不要和别人恋爱了。我本来可以买特等席的票，我拿钱给你买了烟草。你不在的话，我的以后就不存在。Armie……对不起，但我真的……京都花开了，我想和你一起看，你不在。我在火车上想起来我们一边看花一边吃饭团……然后我就饿了。我还想，要是到了镰仓，花落了，我就回去。但我赶上了最后一天，我又怕还没找到你花就谢了。……你看，它们都落了。”

屋檐外的雨幕正盛，樱花树的树枝在风雨中摇曳，花瓣片片抖落。他凝神望着前方的功夫，Kylo把散在两人中间的物品捡回包里，屁股向着他身边挪了挪，下一步动作却因他突然转过头而停在了一半。Kylo的手离他放在门廊上的那只咫尺之遥，却如同突然碰上了无形的屏障般僵了在原地。

他望向Kylo的眼睛：

“你先答应我你明天回去。”

“我不……”

他喉结动了动，凑上去吻吻Kylo的嘴唇，打断了Kylo的申辩。左手抬起来，他将Kylo濡湿的头发撩到耳后，拇指和食指轻轻搓了搓Kylo的耳廓，看到那只耳朵红得像是凝了血。他笑了笑，

“我饿了，陪我去吃点东西。”

“……我不答应。”

Kylo眨了眨眼，含糊地回答他。他愣了一刻，旋即明白了Kylo的意图，这一次却只是碰碰Kylo的额头，本想点到即止，Kylo却揪住他的袖子扬起了脸。理智被雨雾冲散，柔软的唇舌控制了他大部分的感官，只剩下雨声像太鼓的鼓槌一般敲在他心脏上，直到Kylo肚子的叫声打断了这场由Kylo求来的接吻。他一时间竟不知该说些什么好，只能在Kylo期冀而紧张的视线中喉结上下翻滚。他舔舔嘴唇，从台阶上站起来，背起Kylo的竹剑，将他的手递向Kylo：

“我知道镇上有家很好的洋果子店。走吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

冒着雨出去其实算不得什么明智的选择，只是冥冥之间总有种力量在告诫他离开这座神社。地藏菩萨的微笑让他汗毛倒竖，或许在神明面前做出这种事情亵渎过头。走下台阶的过程中他祈求着神明的宽恕，握着Kylo的那只手却一直没松开过。镇子中心离神社有一段距离，他便让Kylo坐在了他的后座，骑着那辆不算舒适的自行车行过海边的山樱路，听到身后的Kylo因为吃了一嘴花瓣而不停地呸呸呸。他因此笑起来，遭到Kylo报复性地放低了伞，遮蔽了他的视线。他便故意让车骑得歪歪扭扭，惊吓之中，Kylo一把扔下伞圈住了他的腰。好在雨势渐歇，抵达咖啡馆的时候他看起来并算太过狼狈。店里的女侍应生和他相熟，见他带了客人来，热情地招呼了几句，却让Kylo的妒意明显地表现在了脸上。他赶忙带着Kylo坐下，要了杯热咖啡，在Kylo的抗议声中给Kylo点了杯热牛奶，又接着点了几块蛋糕让Kylo闭了嘴。

一次接吻就可以让Kylo的感情表现进化得如此坦诚，说实话他有些吃惊。他尚未答应Kylo任何事，尚未给出Kylo任何承诺，他却也不愿意戳破Kylo梦的泡沫，没有十足把握的事情他不愿去做。这泡沫是Kylo的又是他的，从那个Kylo躺在他膝头的下午就已经将他严丝合缝地包裹起来，他看到的世界其实早已因为光线的变化而产生了扭曲。他靠在卡座上端起咖啡，看着眼前的Kylo饿虎扑食一般地解决他点来的蛋糕，还有一份汉堡排正在后厨的炉子上加热。进食中的Kylo几乎是没什么思考能力的，他知道，尤其饿到了这种程度。可他还是忍不住问：

“不算火车上那枚点心，你多久没吃东西了？”

“从……唔，从昨天……。”

Kylo嘴里填着蛋糕开口。Leia早就教育过Kylo嘴里有东西的时候不可以说话，意识到自己的失态，Kylo心虚地瞟了他一眼，他只是轻轻摇了摇头。Kylo加快了咀嚼速度，把嘴里的吃食咽下去，这才重新捡起句子：

“昨天晚饭后就没吃过了。”

——那么Kylo是昨天半夜逃跑的了。

“你觉得Leia多久能找到你？”

他问。Kylo神色一僵，瘪瘪嘴：

“……她应该已经知道我在哪儿了。”

“所以我们跑不到哪儿去。看，就算我想让你留下，你也得被抓回去。”

“……我们可以死奔。”

“等你再长大点吧。你现在连‘私奔’这个词都没用对。”

Kylo不服气地将叉子插进蛋糕里，少年领主的气场却因为嘴唇上沾着的奶油打了折扣。趁着Kylo还没想出来应对之辞，他抢占了对话的先机：

“Leia没告诉你我去了哪儿，就是知道你肯定会跑来找我。她不愿意让你来找我，说明这不是什么明智之举。我替你去打电话，让她放心，明天你先回去。这样不会有人来抓你，我们也能早点回去休息。如何？”

“那之后呢？”

“我总有一天会回京都去。”

“总有一天是什么时候？”

“等你学会耐心的时候。”

若不是汉堡排恰逢时机端了上来，他知道Kylo绝对会朝着他扔叉子。在发怒和吃饭之间，他庆幸Kylo优先选择了后者，只是前者也没让Kylo落下。他知道Kylo在赌气，他知道Kylo切汉堡排的架势仿佛是在切割他的尸体，他还是忍不住笑了。他怀念这种感觉。在事情一步步错位之前，他和Kylo日常交流的感觉。Kylo还是他那个脾气不太好的青春期弟弟，还是会在每个发脾气的晚上到他的房间里来认错，嗔怒也好撒娇也罢，总归笑容比眼泪多些。

他现在算错吗？错到如今，他曾以为他和Kylo再也不可能以这样的方式交流，虽然若是仔细想想，交流的内容依旧建立在某种错误的基础上。他放下咖啡杯站起来。Kylo立刻有些神经质地抬起头：

“你去哪儿？”

“上厕所。”

“我也要去。”

“只有一个位置。等着吧。”

他拍了拍桌面，示意Kylo乖乖坐着等待。他走向厕所所在的走廊，中途拐进后厨，向下雨天因客流稀少而显得有些百无聊赖的侍应生道：

“你们的电话在哪儿？”

 

Leia说会帮Kylo订第二天傍晚的车票，这样可以确保Kylo在黎明时分到达；明知答案只有否定，他还是试探着问了问Leia需不需要他陪同。Leia的信件里没有提到过他什么时候可以回去，他多少也希望能够通过这个问题套出些答案。Leia自然回答不必，Leia说她自有安排。也是。他向Leia道歉，他听得出Leia声音里的疲倦。

“照顾好他。……辛苦你了，Armie。”

Leia的话虽不多，他却已从第一个音节开始捕捉到了Leia的疲乏与无奈，属于一个劳碌而担忧的母亲。他在电话的这一端不断地点头，仿佛Leia可以看得到他。回到座位前，Kylo带着满脸的埋怨问他为何去了那么久，他耸耸肩不说话。离店的时候他打包了一盒点心，黄昏时才终于舍得露面的太阳在步道上铺下温暖的余晖，他加快了骑行的速度，因他知道这场雨其实把他和Kylo都冻得够呛。家门口果然有人在等。Kylo跳下车，警惕地盯着来客，他将车子交给Kylo，上前赔罪。他卑躬屈膝的姿态或许触动了Kylo，送走来客、回到Kylo面前时，Kylo难得有些老实。老实也不过就那么几分钟，他将车子停在院子里时，Kylo靠在门廊的支柱上，脏兮兮的袜底搓着另一只脚的脚踝：

“……他们走了。”

“对。”

“他们没来抓我。”

“没有。”

“所以你已经告诉Leia了。”

“聪明了不少嘛，Kylo。”

他穿过门廊进屋，顺手摸了摸Kylo的头，轻巧地带过了这个话题。将点心放在一旁。他走到衣架旁脱下外套挂好，Kylo却已经蹬掉了木屐跑到了他的身后。他的躯体被Kylo强行翻转过来，Kylo把自己撞进他怀里，脑袋贴住他的肩膀，两只胳膊死死地环住了他的腰。

“我还有很多话没说，好多事情我还没搞清楚，而且……”

“……我们还有时间。有的是时间。”

他的手在空中悬了一阵，缓缓放在了Kylo后背上。雨水打湿的披风未干，他发觉Kylo的身体还在因为寒冷打着哆嗦。他轻轻拍拍Kylo的背，

“先去洗个澡，暖和起来再说。”

“我洗完澡出来，你得还在。”

“我还能去哪儿？”

“我怎么知道。我一睁眼，你就不见了。我不想再经历一次了。”

“我一直在。去吧。”

他得用点力气才能把黏在他身上的Kylo扒下来。他从衣柜里抽出浴袍递给Kylo，指了指浴室的方向，让Kylo先去把脚洗干净，热水烧好了他会敲门。Kylo接过浴衣，一步三回头地走进浴室，拉门关闭的瞬间，寂静重新回到了他的身旁。

他看了一眼座钟。离明天黄昏火车出发的时刻不到24小时了。

 

轮到他从浴室中走出来的时候，身体暖和起来，晚间的温度便带来一种惬意的凉爽。桌上的烟斗里添上了新的烟草，Kylo已从厨房里翻出盘子来把点心摆了盘。顶灯熄着，桌上的台灯无法照亮整个房间，离二人几步远的地方，月光扫过门廊铺出一路渐消的银辉。他刚在桌边坐下，Kylo便从桌下将两脚伸向他，撩开他压着的衣摆，将脚跟放在了他的大腿上。在夜晚裹上了寒气的双脚发凉，他身体不自觉地一哆嗦，方要抱怨，Kylo已经带着一种混杂着童稚的不怀好意笑了起来。他叹息着用浴后温暖的手掌捂住Kylo的脚背，倒见前一刻还得意忘形的Kylo身体一僵。Kylo再要抽走双脚已来不及，他的手掌扣住了Kylo的脚踝，直等到Kylo挣扎的神情抵达不可收拾的巅峰前才将手松开。Kylo败下阵来，装模作样地拾整一番领口，将盘子推向他面前，转过脸托着下巴，不肯看他。他没动餐盘边上的叉子，只是拾起烟斗点着，

“你脚这么凉，不怕晚上睡不着觉？”

“我肯定贴你身上。我睡不着，你也别想睡着。”

这绝不是什么陌生的威胁。Kylo执意将自己的双脚塞进他大腿缝间早已不是一次两次，只是此刻这玩笑开出来，他多少觉得有些变味。他把盘子推回Kylo那一侧，

“我不喜欢吃甜的。你知道。”

“我吃饱了。”

“那你摆出来干什么？那是买给你明天吃的。”

“明天我还在？”

“明天傍晚你才走。”

“那你明天还去上课吗？”

“你想不想让我去上课？”

“当然不想。”

“这不得了。”

“你明知道，你还问我？”

“我怕我猜错。”

“你会猜错我的话，没人能猜对了。”

他知道这是夸奖，他应该感到自豪，哪怕这种自豪是极度私人的、无法与任何人分享的感受。可他自豪不起来。他又一次因为事情无法清晰地水落石出而感到焦虑，他迫切地希望终结和Kylo之间这种顾左右而言他的对话状态，哪怕几个小时之前他还享受过他能够重新和Kylo对话的机会。可事情早就同以前不一样了，不是么？

当他用手贴住Kylo的皮肤时，他的Kylo开始挣扎了。顺着那双脚踝向上，是Kylo刚刚进入青春期却发育得比一般男性要丰腴得多的腿，再向上……

他的眉头蓦地一皱，突然可笑地意识到他连最本质的题干都未获悉，又何来解决他现实困境的答案。他从嘴中抽出烟斗，将胳膊伸到桌下，拍了拍地板：

“把脚给我。”

“我……”

“给我。”

Kylo果然如他预期地那般露出了腼腆的神色，困扰地咬着嘴唇，拖拖沓沓地将双脚伸了回来。他看着Kylo的脸随着他的掌心贴在Kylo脚背上的时间延长慢慢变红，开口道：

“其实我也糊涂得很。有很多事情我还没搞清楚就不得不出来逃命，连为什么那天我要打人的原因都没弄明白。——你还记不记得那天那个男生说的话？”

“……你打了的那个？”

“你也打了的那个。”

“记得。”

“他到底对你做了什么？”

“他趁我上厕所的时候冲进隔间，然后扒了我的裤子。”

“他为什么要那么做？”

“他说班上男生都好奇我为什么总是用隔间……”

“那他后面说的话——”

“是真的。”

“……什么？”

“是真的。他其实没说错，除了要我去吉原做游女之外。……我做游女肯定赚不了钱，他说错了。”

“游女不是我要讨论的问题，Kylo——”

Kylo蹬了蹬脚，从他的掌心中解脱出来，收回腿从桌后站起，咬着牙犹豫了一瞬，跳到桌子上、来到他面前，

“……把眼睛闭上，Armie。”

“干什么？”

“让你闭上就闭上。”

Kylo说着，来到他面前跪下，两腿岔开放在他的右腿之间，一手捂住他的眼睛，一手拽住了他的手腕，

“不要挣扎，明白吗？”

“你得让我知道你要做什么。”

“不是什么奇怪的事。你看了那么多书，你比我知道得多。”

Kylo低下头吻吻他，抓起他的手伸进了自己的衣摆。意识到自己的手心贴在Kylo大腿上时他本能地要将手缩回去，Kylo却咬了一口他的耳朵：

“叫你别挣扎，听话，Armie。”

倒轮到Kylo来命令他了。他的笑意没能持续多久，他的指尖触到一片柔软的毛从，继而是Kylo曾经耀武扬威地给他展示过的阴茎，直让他头皮发麻。似乎是想要消除他抵抗的欲望，Kylo吻住他，手指控住他的指尖，越过阴茎引向后方，将他的食指按在一处肉缝上，这才松开他的嘴唇：

“你自己摸摸看。看看这东西你有没有。”

说不清是指尖的触感还是Kylo方才咬着他下唇的感觉，他一时失语，嘴巴张了张，一个字都说不出来。Kylo轻笑一声，贴在他耳旁，

“这么说吧，男人有的东西我有，女人有的我也有。从小我就知道我和别人不一样，从小Leia就因为担心别人发现这一点而把我关在家里只接受家教的教育。她没有想要告诉过你，如果你自然发现了，你厌恶我，那是命中注定。如果是她告诉你，你厌恶我，那是她的失误。她和我一样清楚你对我有多重要——也不对，她不知道现在的你对我有多重要。我看了你的那些书，我大概能猜到男人和女人用这些部位来干什么。你劝我去上学，我生气了，我想用我自己报复你。我早就料到这事情迟早瞒不住，但是报复来报复去，到把你丢了。……把手伸进去。”

“……Kylo，我不能……”

“除了你之外没有别人能了。好久以前我就想把自己给你，你不要。如果你不那么讨厌我，不会因为我有这东西觉得我是个怪物，伸进来证明给我看。……我想拥有和你结合的能力，那些你的结婚对象才能给你的东西，我想……”

Kylo的话断在一半，他不知道是因为Kylo不再说得下去还是因为Kylo不愿意再说下去。眼睛被Kylo的手掌蒙着，他无法通过Kylo的表情来判断Kylo此刻的心理，而Kylo贴在他耳边絮语时呼出的热气只想让他遵从Kylo的每一条指令。Kylo又一次吻他。介于孩童与成人之间的躯体，孩童与成人间的唇舌。带着些催促意味地，Kylo让膝盖在地板上摩擦着，略微收紧了腿，他的手掌两侧被Kylo柔嫩的大腿内侧包围。他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的脖子，他的颈间。他已经分不清Kylo的这些吻究竟是引诱还是乞求，他的Kylo突然放下遮蔽他眼睛的手掌，上半身贴向他，手臂勾住了他的脖子。他眼前涌出一片雪般的脖颈，在衣领下半遮半掩，散发着浓郁的香皂气息，冲得他头晕目眩。Kylo的身体沉了沉，无声地要求他做出下一步行动，他终于在Kylo勾着他的那只手攥紧了他的肩头时，闭上眼将手指探了进去。

又或者是因为他探进了手指Kylo才在他的肩膀上施加了力量——他无法计算得那么清楚。Kylo发出一声呻吟般的轻喘，吸了吸鼻子，身体扭动着再一次下沉。他的手指被湿润温暖的软肉包围，Kylo的阴茎不再贴着他的掌根，颤抖着有了抬头的征兆。他听到Kylo的声音里带上了一种因喜悦而生的哭腔，Kylo叹了口气，身体软在他身上，

“……太好了。我好喜欢你啊，Armie。”

握着他手腕的那只手松开，抬上来圈住了他的脖子。他轻轻将手指从Kylo体内抽出，沿着肉缝上抚，触及那片尚未生长完全的毛发，手掌环住Kylo已经有了一定硬度的勃起。似乎是为了掩盖自己的罪恶感——以及那种因罪恶感而生的快感——他侧过脸去亲吻Kylo的脸颊，鼻梁，直到Kylo的嘴唇贴住他的，直到Kylo强壮的男性身躯在他怀里像受惊的小动物一般不住地颤抖。Kylo没能坚持很长时间，他只稍加刺激Kylo便射了精，这种Kylo从未设防的快感让Kylo呜咽一声，险些咬了他的舌头。Kylo有些慌乱地撤开嘴唇，望着他的眼里满是困惑，显然还未从眩晕中走出来，显然还不知道刚刚发生了什么。他不禁笑了一声：

“你书都白看了，Kylo。”

“书……？”

他没有多做解释，只是低头吮起了Kylo歪在一边的衣领下暴露的锁骨，舌尖舔过那些曾在他眼前飞虫一般扰乱他的思绪的黑痣。雨不知什么时候又下了起来，屋檐上不再只有积水滴落的细微声音，天然的帘幕之中，他又一次觉得这雨割裂了他与Kylo和整个世界。他没什么需要顾虑、没什么需要去思考的了，他不需要在乎什么，他只知道他眼前这个人带着一种堪称鲁莽的冲动来找他，冲动到甚至根本没有为自己做任何打算，只是为了把他一直渴望却不敢奢求的东西交给他。他揽着Kylo的脖子将Kylo放在地板上，台灯苍白的光线下，Kylo脸上的红潮红得刺眼。他俯下身，沿着锁骨向下，嘴唇滑过Kylo的胸口，牙齿拆开Kylo的衣带，吻上Kylo的小腹时，突然听到Kylo憋着气开口：

“……书、书上说第一次很痛。”

“你终于想起来书上说什么了？”

他抬起眼问。Kylo用小臂遮着眼睛，语气带着些青涩的担忧：

“我……我怕疼。”

“你连这点勇气都没有，还想把自己交给我？”

Kylo的身子僵了，他意识到自己的玩笑过了头。他立刻带有补偿性质地咬了咬Kylo大腿上的嫩肉，总觉得似乎自己终于明白了为什么Kylo的腿这般丰满。Kylo咬咬嘴，想要赌气，却最终因紧张败下阵来，胸口轻微起伏着，

“……我、我不知道。Armie，真的会很疼吗？”

他吻吻Kylo柔软的卵袋，舌头探向肉缝之前，他笑了一声，

“走着瞧吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

乡下的临时避难所，规格自然比不上他伴他成长的那间京都大宅，就连地板的材质都相差甚远，几次因身体痉挛带来的挣扎就让Kylo磨红了脚跟。那双脚上的大脚趾和食指中间都有着深红色的伤痕，脚掌两侧亦然，无一不在提醒他这个从未独自出过远门的小少爷为了他跋涉了多少山水。他吻过Kylo虚软的双腿，口中含着Kylo的脚踝，他的Kylo并未积极地用视线追寻他的动作，年少未识的感触让Kylo失去了理智思考的能力。他揉了揉Kylo泛红的脚跟，放下Kylo的腿，扶着Kylo站起来到床褥上躺下。身躯因脱力沉重地跌在褥子上，发出一声闷响，让Kylo有些羞赧地咬住了嘴。床铺的触感自然比地板要柔软许多，Kylo散开的衣物铺陈，又多了一层色欲的味道。他用舌尖撬开了Kylo咬住下唇的门牙。

从教室的座位前走向Kylo的时候，他觉得他行在云端，如今将自己的重量压在Kylo身上，他依旧觉得身处未明之境，肌肤的每一次相触都让他回忆起小时候陪着Leia去制衣店时，掌心抚过那些价格不菲的布料时的感受。他还是不可避免地弄疼了Kylo，那张常常拿来和他吵架的嘴在他进入Kylo的体内时倔强地抿紧，那双常常不服气地瞪着他的眼睛泛出泪来，求饶般地看着他，却又带着不肯妥协的意志，让他忍不住吻上Kylo的睫毛，企图缓解由他本人为Kylo带来的痛苦。他问过Kylo要不要他进去。Kylo只是哑声点头，脸上带着因羞耻产生的红晕，伴随着一种对未知的恐惧。血液涓流般涌出，染红了他们占据的那张床褥，哪怕他已尽可能让自己的动作轻缓些。Kylo的阴茎虽然仍旧会因受到刺激产生反应，却早已射不出什么来，痛苦与欢愉的二重夹击之中，他早已说不清Kylo的眼泪到底是出于疼痛还是满足。

精液混着血液，呈现出一种刺目的淡红色，随着他为Kylo清洗身体的动作流入下水道。水汽漫过窄小的高窗，消弭在镰仓清寂的夜色里。他换了一套床品，揽着Kylo躺下，拇指揉着Kylo泛红的眼眶，Kylo的眼皮有些红肿。Kylo带着歉意望着他锁骨上的牙印，对自己的行为感到惊讶，又连声道着歉，道歉的同时又让他多少听出来了那语气中的满足和得意。

分明只是性交而已，只是那些上流之人噤若寒蝉的不雅行为而已。这种低劣的行径却仿佛改变了他和Kylo之间的一切，让他和Kylo都希望这个夜晚足够漫长，漫长到永远不会结束，天明的时刻永远不会到来。指缝间夹着Kylo仍有些濡湿的头发，他一直断断续续地吻到Kylo在他怀里睡着，撞击他心脏的喃喃低语被院子里的蛙叫虫鸣取代，这本是春梦中不应出现的聒噪。

次日醒来时，时间已比他平日要晚些，或许是劳累过度，Kylo仍处在沉稳的睡眠之中。他悄悄松开Kylo，离开时为Kylo掖好被角，到厨房去备了些简单的早餐，又从衣柜里取了几件可以拿给Kylo穿的衣服，叠好放在房间一角。隔着那张桌子，他抽着烟看着被子里的Kylo，曾经搭在他膝头的黑发撒在白色的枕头上，他便从衣柜的抽屉中取出了一条樱粉色的丝带。

纵然Kylo一直以来都是作为男孩子被养大，他知道Kylo最喜欢的颜色从始至终都是这种淡粉色。丝带也好手绢也好，还有那只Kylo带来的兔子——想到这里，他将兔子从背包中抽出来，塞进被子里，放在了Kylo身旁。Kylo的身体动了动，四肢像是被什么力量控制了一般，将兔子缠在怀里，嘴唇翕动，唤出来的却是他的名字。

“……Armie。”

又是一声。他的手指抚上Kylo的面颊，正想说些什么Kylo或许听不到的回应，那嘴角又动了动：

“我饿。”

他笑出声来，不知是因为食物的气味让Kylo的梦境同现实产生了关联，还是Kylo已经醒了却不肯睁眼。他望了一眼座钟，推了推Kylo肩膀，

“起床吃饭了，Kylo。”

“我不要……”

一如往昔的反应。无数个早上他叫Kylo起床吃饭，得到的永远是这样的反应。仍是个少年的时候他会掐住Kylo的鼻子、捂住Kylo的嘴，直到Kylo因为窒息被惊醒，跟他打一架后起床，蹦跶着到餐厅去。但他现在又怎么可能那么做？生疏了这么些时日，他竟有些忘了这种时候他该采取怎样的对策了。

好在Kylo并未让他发愁太久。Kylo的脑袋在枕头上蹭了蹭，右手在身边乱摸一通，有些落寞地睁开眼，咕哝道：

“还以为……”

话到一半，Kylo眨着眼住了嘴，仰头对上他的眼睛，登时语塞。

“还以为什么？”

他问。Kylo支吾着摇摇头，看了一眼怀里的兔子，瘪着嘴：

“都怪它。”

他实在是搞不懂Kylo到底在和一只兔子较什么劲。眼前，Kylo搂着兔子，另一手戳了戳他跪在Kylo枕前的腿，出神一阵，脸像蒸熟的螃蟹般慢慢变红，突然如同乌龟一般把自己缩进了被子里。他要将被子掀开，Kylo却在里面揪紧了被子，

“等会儿！”

“等什么？”

“等我……等我……唔，Armie……”

Kylo抗拒的力量小了，他听到被子里传来一阵沉闷的喘息声，半晌，小乌龟探出脑袋来，眼神飘忽地在他脸上和身上扫来扫去，

“我做梦了。”

“梦见什么？”

“……我不说。”

“梦见我抱你了？”

“Armie！妈妈不记得把你教成了这样寡廉鲜耻的大人——”

他捂住Kylo的嘴，手腕旋转，让自己的拇指嵌进Kylo的牙齿间，

“你没做梦。起来吧。”

从Kylo吮吸他手指的方式，他得出结论，这种装傻的行为不过是Kylo企图掩饰自己的羞耻。Kylo在他的引领下从掀开被子站起来，脚步有些踉跄，几步的距离走得小心翼翼，在桌边坐下时有些龇牙咧嘴。放在平日，Kylo若是有什么小伤小病，恨不得在他耳边嚷嚷到他耳朵起茧，为的就是让他从忙碌的日常中抽取一部分注意力放在自己身上。到了此刻，分明是二人独处的环境，Kylo只字不发，只是鼓着脸颊吃他调好的裙带菜。

“你打算就这么一直别扭到上火车为止？”

他观察了Kylo一阵，拾起筷子问。

裙带菜从Kylo受惊长大的嘴巴里掉出来，昨晚凶巴巴地命令他的小少爷似乎一夜间用尽了所有的勇气。Kylo一番张口结舌，又是懊恼终归逃不过分离，又是下不了决心说些什么好听话，干脆端起汤碗靠喝汤遮住了脸。他在Kylo放下空碗的瞬间用手心贴上Kylo的面颊，终于见到Kylo在肢体接触的诱惑下卸下戒备，轻轻蹭起了他的掌根。这动作到仿佛打开了Kylo某处的开关，Kylo不知哪里来的要强同院子里的落樱般凋谢，早饭吃到一半，Kylo便耐不住性子地从桌子对面坐到了他身旁。

晨起时分敏锐的疼痛随着Kylo的活动逐渐好转，趁着天晴，他带着Kylo步行到镇子上转了一圈，吃过午饭后又到书堂去给Kylo挑了几本书，敲着Kylo的脑袋告诫Kylo不可以再随随便便翻他书架上那些东西，得来的只有Kylo狡黠而满足的坏笑。他有些没脾气，内心又满是矛盾，总觉得是自己留下的那些书教得Kylo如此恬不知耻，可又清楚自己同Kylo一样，从未从那种不成熟的情欲中走出来过。归家时已是半下午，离出发要不了两个钟头，他跪在地上为Kylo收拾行李时，Kylo从后扑到他的背上，吻他的脖子，他的耳后，他昨夜怎样对待Kylo，Kylo学得有模有样。他在这种挑逗中败下阵来，带着一种离别前的忧郁，在春日懒散的午后又一次同Kylo赤裸着交缠在了一起。

他执意要陪同Kylo到车站去。坐上Leia安排好的人开来的车，他在后座上牵着Kylo的手，神态却同往昔一般阴郁严肃。站在站台上，他让Kylo背对他，从口袋中抽出那根绣着金色樱花的丝带系起Kylo的头发。他让Kylo等他回去，让Kylo回去主动和Leia认错，好好把他挑的那几本书看完。火车开动，Kylo从车窗中探出头看着他，想要说些什么，却碍于他身边站着的送客人开不了口。围巾的尾端和Kylo的散发被风吹乱，在蒸汽中若隐若现，随着车轮的滚动，消失在他的视线尽头。


	11. Chapter 11

他不能写信，不能打电话，不能主动联系他的在京都的恋人和家人，他只能等待每几周一次的Kylo写给他的那封信。或许是因为信件有被Leia看到的风险，Kylo的感情表达得颇为隐晦，只能通过连篇累牍的、近似于日记一般的琐碎记录与他分享生活。Kylo这趟回去，挨骂自然是少不了，倒也终于替他搞清楚了现状：那财阀仍旧惦记着为独子受伤一事找他算账，Leia一个人的力量着实难以摆平。跟着Leia工作的那两年里，他也清楚Leia的商社在京都绝非什么一手遮天的势力，他的这场暴走其实没少给Leia添麻烦。Kylo虽想他，却也从未在字里行间焦急地催促他回去过，或许是Kylo终于明白了他回去同送死没什么区别。就算不死，十几年的牢狱之灾自是少不了，哪怕这事说白了不过是一场校园斗殴。

镰仓乡下，但凡有一点新鲜事都能被当成新闻，他的同学当然没少对Kylo产生好奇。他发现他高估了他同学的判断力，没多久便有憋不住好奇的男生跑来问他那天那个妹妹是不是他的未婚妻。他惊得下巴都要落地，强装镇静，轻描淡写地说那是他的弟弟，这下到轮到同学们连连感慨西洋人雌雄莫辨。他在这讨论中十足摸不着头脑，又不想过多解释他和Kylo的来历，结果到让他的身份比此前更加神秘了百倍。

他的日子还是那样普通而平静：他没有参与学校的任何社团，下午三点下了学便骑着车到茶座去看书，偶尔拿着Kylo寄给他的钢笔写写短篇散文，几个月下来倒也积攒了不少。鼓起勇气对他表露好感的女孩子不是没有，他总是温和地拒绝，态度好得倒让对方觉得自己做错了什么。他那未婚妻的传言越来越离谱，似乎谁都不愿意相信“那是我弟弟”这套说辞，坚持认为他有个艳冶的黑发情人。这谣言引得亲眼见过他和Kylo吃饭的茶座女服务生哈哈大笑，末了送了他一杯咖啡，

“没准人家就记住你弟弟看你的眼神了呢。说不是爱意，我倒还奇怪呢。”

他百口莫辩，辩不出的一部分原因倒是因为他真的心虚。他谢过那杯咖啡，盯着空白的稿纸，在格子里卸写下一个“莲”字，又住了笔。火车离去那天的场景在他眼前浮现，夏季冒头，或许Kylo再来找他的时候已经不需要再裹着围巾。可谁知道什么时候又能再见？Kylo的个子长得那样快，谁知道下次再见面的时候，Kylo还会不会被误认为是女生？

他干涩的指尖仍会在夜里怀念Kylo皮肤的触感。另一只枕头他没收起来过，每每翻身，他总会产生Kylo正坏笑着躺在那只枕头上看他的错觉。他烧掉了被Kylo的初血弄脏的床单，在院子里看着床单在火焰中化为黑色的时候，胸口停留着一种说不出的寂寥。时间向来能让相隔太久的东西变得愈来愈像梦境，他早已体会过，他也知道这种经历会随着年龄的增长越来越频繁，只是频繁体验未必能和适应这种感受划等号。天气逐渐暖和起来，从暖和到炎热，町内贴上夏日祭的海报时，他不再需要披着披风。外套被他放在家里，衬衣袖口挽起，他骑着车回到住处，刚进院门，便见门廊上坐着Kylo，右手食指吊着一只水色的风铃，嘴里还叼着一根光秃秃的冰糕棍。

他总觉得Kylo又壮些了，亦或是Kylo穿着一件浅色上衣的缘故。见他裹着一身汗哑然地站在门廊前，Kylo跳下门廊，笑嘻嘻地从怀里抽出一封信交给他：

“我这次不是离家出走了。Leia让你照顾好我，你可得听话啊。”

 

算准了他的暑假来临的时日，Kylo百般恳求——当然，这是Kylo自己的形容——到底是说动了Leia让Kylo到镰仓来度夏。此前的一个星期，Kylo的定期信件没了踪影，他去邮局问过几次，得到的尽然是消极答案。他为此烦躁地在茶座中枯坐半个下午，全然不知Kylo早已等在了他的门前。Kylo的冰糕棍上早已不着一物，他说要再去给Kylo买一根，却被Kylo勾着衣领一路吻回了房间。繁星初上时他同Kylo换上浴衣，到附近的小店里买西瓜，小店是他同学的父亲所开，他和Kylo自然没能躲过同学的视线。

二楼的窗子里传来一声嘹亮而激动的“未婚妻！”，接着就是他那同学撒丫子跑下楼的脚步声。Kylo诧异地看看来人又看看他，他只是笑着将西瓜钱交给摊主，品味着他那同学看到男士浴衣下Kylo平坦的胸口时失落至极的神情，揽住Kylo的肩膀道了别。

谣言自Kylo再次出现在乡下小镇那天开始不攻自破，临近期末考试的几天，他没少听到同班男生玩笑似的抱怨。又有人告诉他姑娘们都振奋了起来，他只是摇着头不着一语。他怎么可能描述得清他和Kylo的关系：他把那谣言讲给Kylo听，逗得Kylo直笑；笑过了，Kylo便咬下一块棒冰叼在嘴里，膝盖爬上桌子，将棒冰喂给了他。

他同Kylo度过了八个夏天，如今算来是第九年。生日和小镇祭典的日子撞上，Kylo玩心大起，说要去扮演一次未婚妻。他百般否定仍是拗不过Kylo，倒也在Kylo换上淡紫色的女式浴衣、装模作样地走到他面前、歪歪扭扭地跪下朝他行了一礼时闭了嘴。Kylo手笨，怎么都差学不会将头发盘起来插发簪，索性有些自暴自弃；出于某种恶作剧的心理，他挑了只吊着玉石的簪子送给Kylo，引得Kylo斗志昂扬，拉着茶座女服务生的袖子好一通撒娇，忙了半个下午终于学会了盘发。

Kylo的身材早已不似寻常东洋女性，夏日祭上，Kylo牵着他的手遇到他的同学时，最喜欢看对方满脸震惊的表情，笑得前仰后合。感叹着“西洋人就是花样多”，他的同学们拥着他和Kylo到海拔高一些的地方去看烟花，偏偏又选了那间他和Kylo避雨的神社。烟花在空中闪烁的时候他看向Kylo的侧脸，不知Kylo的笑容出于现实还是回忆，想要接吻，又介意周围坐着一排他那连个女朋友都没找到的孤单同学。他看着Kylo手里的金鱼，那双手不似幼年，现在已经有了清晰的骨骼结构；再向上看看，没了往日及肩的头发的遮蔽，Kylo的脖子显得很长。

“脖子真白。和浮世绘上画的似的……”

在茶座里陪Kylo学习的时候，女服务生一边帮Kylo盘着头发一边念叨。他当然知道Kylo的脖子很白，衣领开口再往下几寸，便是一片新旧不一的吻痕。暑假期间，若是呆在家里，Kylo总喜欢到门廊上坐着看书，听着他们买来的一排风铃在微风中发出怡人的脆响。Kylo的头垂得有些低，他便喜欢在写些东西后站起来，走到Kylo背后，从亲吻Kylo的颈后开始，将Kylo慢慢圈在怀里，再把一叠稿纸塞到Kylo手中去。曾经他有些不愿让Kylo看他究竟写了什么东西，直到某个早上他起了床，发现Kylo特意起了个大早，就是为了偷看他写的那些零零碎碎的短篇，沉迷到甚至根本没有注意到他醒来。

“主人公又是莲。你可真喜欢我啊，Armie。”

Kylo读了几行便笑着说。他的脑袋埋在Kylo颈间，鼻腔里满是铃兰的香气，

“你怎么这么自信？”

“难道不是吗？”

“是。没说错。”

熏风抚过廊下，吹动Kylo的头发，刮得他面颊发痒。他还是落入这样的世界中了：仿佛夏日漫漫永无尽头，仿佛他和Kylo会一直停留在这个年纪，仿佛从此之后的每个夜晚，他翻过身时都能看到Kylo在他眼前熟睡。仿佛他们的日子由孩童的无忧无虑铺垫，隔绝他们与成人世界的屏风由棒冰、西瓜和夜晚的烟花构成。罪恶感依旧会在某个夜晚、从某个角落中出现，悄然而至，压在他的Kylo交合的身躯上，与风铃声一起，成为喘息与呻吟的伴奏乐。

他想做个普通人。十九年来，他从未如此强烈地想要成为不受任何人关注的普通人。他可以和Kylo在小镇上做些什么讨生活，不必再担忧京都还有某个人希望他去死，不必再因意识到Kylo不可能永远留在这乡间而产生难以言表的恐慌。夏日的傍晚，他躺在Kylo的膝盖上，融化的棒冰滴到他脸上，总有Kylo弯下腰来帮他舔干净。他总说Kylo越舔越脏，Kylo却永远和只小狗一般来劲。

“未婚妻”。

若真的是未婚妻倒好了。

每个周日的下午，他都要到镇子上去给Leia打个电话。Kylo陪在他身旁，偶尔抢过听筒兴高采烈地和Leia聊天，他便在旁边抱着胳膊等待。暑假即将结束的最后一个周日，他从Kylo手中取回听筒，因Kylo脸上怔愣的表情有些心绪不宁，接过电话来，Leia在电话的另一端告诉他：

“……事情搞定了，Arimie。你可以回来了，但是有个条件——”

Leia那几秒的沉默被一声叹息终结，他的心脏跟着漏了一拍。再听到Leia的声音时，他的耳膜如同被雨天的响雷击碎，

“——Brendol Hux想把你要回去。”


	12. Chapter 12

他与Leia在电话中含混地约定，最后那句话中的内容不能为Kylo所知。一切疑问都被一句简单的“回来再说”敷衍而过，他和Kylo踏上归途的日子在下周六，这么算算，至少Leia还给了他们留了一个星期。

他曾以为暑假的结束意味着分离的到来，他动过说服Leia让Kylo留在他身边上学的念头，谁曾想到来的不是分离，而是一种他根本不知道结局会走向何方的重聚。那一下午他都有些浑浑噩噩，Kylo走在他身旁，并未遮掩心中的疑惑，而他只是告诉Kylo他需要花点时间接受他的流亡即将结束的事实。说是流亡，听起来又实在名不副实，他分明是沉溺于失乐园中流连忘返，醉心于罪孽之果的味道，刻意回避着随时都会到来的审判，而今审判终于降临。Kylo仍被蒙在鼓里，仍带着一副无所谓的态度，在傍晚乘凉的时候抓起手边切好的西瓜，再不顾及什么吃饭的时候不能说话的条令，满嘴沾着清甜的果汁：

“回去就回去嘛。暑假又不会天天都有，我知道你还得去上预科班。不过你说过呀，上学比工作要好多了。再怎么样也比见不到面要好啊。”

他仿佛看到夕阳让撒旦的影子长蛇一般落在门廊上，蒙住了Kylo那双光彩四溢的眼睛。他点点头，尽可能让自己的语气活跃起来，面对Kylo切好的西瓜他却没有半点胃口。季夏之月，暮色降临之时，院子里腾起星星点点的萤火虫，这是Kylo从小就颇为喜爱的观景。他无言地里揉揉Kylo的头发，站起身回到房间，拾起烟斗走到院子的另一侧，站在屋檐下发起了呆。

……Brendol Hux想把他要回去。

成年后，他第一次见到生父还是在一年前。连一面之缘都算不上，他几乎可以确定生日宴上Brendol根本没有看到他。那之后的各种场合他不是没有遇到过Brendol，只是每次当他面露难色时，Leia都会体谅地允许他像个胆小鬼一样把自己藏起来。他知道他总有一天要面对Brendol，总有一天Brendol会看出来Leia身边这个助理似乎哪里有些面熟，但拖延还是成为了一种他无法抗拒的本能。可哪怕不拖延，他依旧需要一个循序渐进的过程，而不是这种让他猝不及防的进展方式。烟斗中的烟草烧尽，他想到房间里去补些，一转身却看到Kylo靠在门边，微微歪着脑袋看着他：

“你看起来真的像个愁苦又忧郁的大作家了。”

懒散的模样与夏日闷热的夜晚相得益彰，唇边挂着的黠笑配上衣领下滑暴露出的半边肩膀，让Kylo多了某种与年龄不符的情色味道。知道他喜欢自己的脖子，Kylo如今更习惯将头发完全扎起，脸颊边只留几撮余发，邋遢的姿态展现出一种或许只能对他起作用的诱惑。两人独处的时候，Kylo从不对自己的衣领有多上心，从不介意暴露出胸口那一片象征着情欲的吻痕。他的视线从那片雪白的肉体上转向Kylo的眼睛。萤火虫在他眼前停留，尾部的幽暗光线轻而易举地烧断了他脑内理智的绳索，

“……我写小说养你。我们私奔怎么样？”

Kylo瞪大眼，怔了片刻，旋即咧开嘴笑起来：

“想什么呢。现在用不着私奔了啊。——你看，我学会这个词了。”

也对。想什么呢，他干笑两声，自嘲地摇摇头。Kylo走上前，取走他的烟斗，转身回到房间里为他上烟丝，两个月的相处中他对这种默契本已习以为常。他跟随Kylo走回室内，眼睛看向桌子上那一叠稿纸，流亡中记录的这些文字在即将到来的现实前似乎失去了全部意义。Kylo将烟斗递给他，划起火柴为他点着，

“你到底怎么了？是不是有什么事情没和我说？”

他这年少的情人，此刻看起来竟带着一种令他恍然的成熟。他愣了愣，

“没有。只是觉得有点陌生。”

“觉得家里陌生？”

“……对。”

他不能说他不知道一旦他回到京都，哪里会成为他的家。两个月的时间里他们无话不谈，Kylo早就知道Brendol是个什么样的角色，每当他谈起记忆中模糊的童年苦难，Kylo就会抓起那只兔子，把自己重新藏回兔子背后，奶声奶气地演着独角戏安慰他。再探出来的脸已经不是五岁那张脸，却依旧能够让他意识到当初留下绝非一时冲动，就算一时冲动也不过是命中注定的一环。他按下那只兔子去和Kylo接吻。那时候他还不知道Brendol的名字会再一次回响在他的耳侧，飞蝇一般地让他不得安宁。他需要做点什么来逃避未来的压力，为此他打断了Kylo想要继续下去的话题。他们剩下的时间不多了，他需要用他可以拥有的所有时间去熟悉Kylo的身体。

接下来的那个星期他哪里都不去。他知道他该和同学们告别，人情礼仪，他并不想去介意。突然来到班上又突然消失的异邦人，留下一个神秘的未婚妻传说也未尝不可，他让自己时时刻刻都和Kylo待在一起，停留在床榻上的时间长过这两个月以来的任何一个时期。只是他一举一动都小心翼翼，不再执着地在Kylo身上留下吻痕，尽管Kylo还是会本能地在高潮中于他的肩上留下齿印。

“搞得好像你不会跟我一起回去一样。”

出发之前的最后那个夜里，他像第一次一样让Kylo累到再也射不出来，浴后在床褥上相拥，Kylo凑在他胸口笑着说道。他不知他该羡慕还是该恐惧Kylo这种因无知产生的自信，他们会一起回去，没错。可他宁可在车站与Kylo道别，等着又四个月后Kylo的木屐在他身旁踏过冬日的雪，他也不愿带着Kylo一起回去，再强迫Kylo面对连他自己都无法掌控的分离。到最后，可能所谓的团聚只是通往形同陌路的中转站而已。

 

他那时候又哪里想得到，他的预感能准确到变成预言的程度。葬礼上的他仍是Kylo的他，他却说不清Kylo还是不是他的Kylo了。

 


	13. Chapter 13

回程的路上他与Kylo身处特等席，宽敞的包厢足够他和Kylo一人占据一侧空间，Kylo却拉下了门上的帘子，打开窗户靠在了他身旁。Kylo看着道路沿线的农户，有些兴奋地向他讲起自己离家出走的那天才第一次见到真正的水牛，笨拙地学起镰仓乡下的方言来，要同他扮演农夫老爷爷与老婆婆。他看着Kylo将手绢顶在脑袋上，左右手扯着手绢一角，下颚凸出，唇齿不清地说这话，他只是摇着头说Kylo那双手根本干不了农活。Kylo有些扫兴，嘟着嘴拉住他的手，与自己的放在一起比对，其实那双拿过竹剑的手比他的还要粗糙些。见自己在这种无足轻重的方面占了上风，Kylo来了兴致，又要他扮演城里来的富商，捏着嗓子说自己是乡下淳朴的村姑。他遂了Kylo的愿，又刻意说了些猥亵的词句，倒把Kylo说得面红耳赤，将脸藏回了兔子背后。又有谁比他能更了解Kylo的身体呢，他半拖半拽地将Kylo抱上自己膝头，瞥了一眼拉得严实的门帘，一手捂住Kylo的嘴，一手拆开了Kylo西式短裤的腰带。

开了窗，车厢里还是一样闷热，好在夜幕及时降临，Kylo在他怀里喘够了，抓起扔在另一侧椅子上的短裤穿好，脸颊上仍带着还未褪去的绯红。包厢天花板下方的储物柜里放着毯子，Kylo抽出一条，紧密地同他挤在了一侧的座位上。

“我们是明天一早到，对吧？”

Kylo问他。其实Kylo知道得很清楚，这问题问出来，他明白Kylo想听到一个否定答案。他反而有些喜悦，因他意识到Kylo终归有着和他同样的忧愁。他吻吻Kylo的额头，回避作答，伸长手关掉包厢中的电灯，

“没什么好担心的。睡一觉，睡一觉起来就到家了。”

从他的角度能看到窗外，繁星在他的头顶盘旋，到了这种时候他才意识到他有多舍不得这种灌满了车厢的农田与草木的气息。他将Kylo搂得紧了些，铃兰香抢夺了草木味的位置，不多时他听到Kylo的呼吸逐渐沉稳下来。他比Kylo花费了更长的时间睡着，从Leia告诉他那个消息后，每一晚他都如此。明知烦忧并不能解决什么问题，他依旧控制不住自己的思绪，依旧为时间的流逝感到矛盾异常。只是到了此刻，他的矛盾散了，他只想把这同Kylo在一起的分分秒秒都延续下去，希望黎明不要到来的念想再次挤压起了他的胸口。

他这一夜睡得并不安稳。火车鸣笛的声音将他从浅眠中惊醒，晨光已照亮了整个包厢。还有一站他们就要到了，他哄着Kylo起了床开始收拾东西。Kylo在他身上腻了片刻，腻到瞌睡消了半数，这才拖沓着开始将散在桌子上的物品一股脑地塞进了背包里。

走下站台前，他拦住Kylo为Kylo整了整领子。Kylo没有同往日那般伸出手来要他牵着，或许多少还是有些心虚，同他没什么差别。这倒让他与Kylo之间多了一层可疑的生疏，他想了想，还是以一种自然的姿势揽了揽Kylo的肩膀。Leia早已在站台上等候，见他二人出现，松了口气，露出一个令他极为思念的微笑。半年前，他在Leia担忧的注视中，于对面的站台踏上通往镰仓的旅途，半年后归来，迎接他的是Leia的微笑，而京都仍是他熟悉的风貌。归家途中，Leia停下车买了些糕点，说是要庆祝他们的归来，家里没了他本就沉闷，这两个月连Kylo都不在，自己着实寂寞得要紧。他注意到Leia的头发白了不少，说几句话总要忍不住地咳嗽。Leia用手绢掩着嘴，有些不好意思地承认自己这几天有些感冒。他的卧室已经提前整理干净，仍是他走时那副模样，只是他发现有几本书变了位置，不用想必然是Kylo干的好事。

指尖划过那些书脊，他便又怀念起那间他可能这辈子再也不会造访的神社了。

时间的流逝不可避免地让心境产生变化，庭院里的景色却同去年晚夏没什么区别。坐在餐厅里同Leia与Kylo进餐时，气氛又好像他只是白天出去上了一趟学。唯独同Leia的数次眼神交汇仍提醒着他有些账还没算清楚的事实，这顿足以用丰盛形容的晚餐吃得他没滋没味。

餐后，Leia漫不经心地看看表，转头冲Kylo道：

“你该去洗澡了，小少爷。”

Kylo几乎是习惯性地看向他——过去的两个月里，Kylo没少撒着娇让他一起洗澡。意识到自己这一行为的失当，Kylo坑坑巴巴地掩饰道：

“Armie……Armie不用去先洗吗？”

“你先去吧。”

他笑笑说。Kylo嘟嘟嘴，站起来走出了餐厅。待Kylo的脚步消失在廊下，他关上餐厅的拉门，重新回到Leia身边坐下，为Leia和自己各倒了杯茶：

“——该说说怎么回事了。”

到底是在Leia身边工作了两年，又有着母子般的情分，他不需要和Leia之间多做寒暄。只是Leia似乎做好了客套的打算，遭他这么一问，愣了一刻才回答道：

“Brendol——”

“Hux。”

他纠正Leia。他不想听到那个人的名字，也不想拥有那个人的姓。他知道自己这行为足够幼稚，可他除了这样什么都做不到。Leia叹口气，

“Hux的独子两年前死于风寒。”

“‘独子’。”

他冷笑一声。Leia皱皱眉头，

“名义上的独子。Armie，你不能揪着这些事情不放，这样会影响我们对话的效率。”

“……我知道。对不起。”

他坦诚地认错。Leia接着道：

“我知道我一个外人肯定不能体谅你的感受，我也需要道歉。但是话归正题，Brendol曾经向我感慨过他后继无人，夫人年纪也上来了，他又不能随便去福利院捡个孩子。我替你奔波的过程中找到了Snoke，你见过几次的，那老头权力比你父亲还要大些——我请求Snoke帮帮忙。他拿到你的资料后，转手便把你的资料当成礼物送给了Brendol。”

“……礼物？”

“商社合并的赠礼。他们那时候刚刚开始谋划合并一事，其实我的商社也在Snoke的狩猎范畴，只是我并不知情。总而言之，Brendol这么多年以后终于又想到了你。”

“他想干什么？接我回去？认我当儿子？”

“他对血脉还是足够看重的。他还是希望自己的事业有人能够继承，何况——容我自夸，我确实把你教育得不错。Brendol跟我见了面，提出他能够说服Snoke安抚财阀，甚至替我们出一笔巨额补偿款。条件是你入Hux家的籍，作为Hux的儿子开始接管家业，而且——”

Leia的话顿住，半晌没能再说下去。他有些焦急，

“而且什么？”

“而且不能再和我们家来往。”

“为什么？”

“……我回绝了Snoke要与我的商社合并的提案。而Hux的商社是我们的竞争对手。……对不起，Armie。”

Leia咳嗽起来，又勉力控制住喉间的不适，重新望向他。他抿了抿嘴，

“……我不知道我这么理解合不合适。补偿款，还有不能再来往的要求……我算不算是被卖了？”

“不能这么说——”

“还是说，这是唯一能够让我免去惩罚的方式？”

“我们处在下风，Armie。是我们去求他们。”

“我知道是我做错了事才变成今天这个局面，但是……”

但是他不愿意面对这样的要求和结局，可他说不出口。一直以来错的都是他，让Kylo出去念书的是他，为了保护Kylo而大发雷霆的也是他。是他的过错将他和Leia推向了这般境地，他很清楚，他非常清楚Leia别无选择。他看着Leia苍白的发根，这半年里Leia仿佛老了十岁，再不见昔日那个意气风发的妇人模样，憔悴爬满了Leia脸上的每一道皱纹。

他知道他得答应。

他嘴唇蠕动着，一个音都发不出来。

“我也不想这样。我真的不想，你和我的儿子没什么区别，我不想把你送到那个曾经抛弃了你的人身边去，但我同样不想把你送进监狱。我的力量太小了，Armie。我不过是在这片土地上讨生活的人之一，在保护你的安全方面，我别无选择。……好在你已经成年了，完全接管Brendol的商社时间不会太长，未来，他那条件略有松动也不一定……”

“未来。……未来。未来这个概念可太模糊了，Leia。”

“我知道。”

“其实很简单，对吧？……我离开这里，搬到Hux那里去。身份证明变成Armitage Hux，头衔也会跟着改变，从此不再正眼看你们，或许时机到来，还必须将你们打垮。Leia，我知道你所有的商业机密，如果我真的成为你的竞争对手，打垮你根本轻而易举。……就好像这20年我没活过，10岁的时候我要重新开始一次人生，到了20岁，还要再来一次。……我以为这里是个家。我真的这么以为。可现在……”

“只要你能回来，只要你愿意回来，这里仍是你家。……如果你实在是不愿意，还有最后的法子。我可以把商社卖给Snoke，我们一同搬到美国去，重新开始。伤筋动骨是免不了的，但是……”

“算了吧，Leia。”

他摇摇头。说实话，这个最后的法子有着足够的吸引力，同与Kylo私奔的念头一样可以轻松地让他卸下对未来的戒备。可他知道Leia为这番事业付出了多少，十几年的时间里Leia甚至从未动过再婚的念头，只是为了能在经营生意的同时将他和Kylo照顾好。他没什么选择了。

他不喜欢让事情无疾而终，事事都要有个水落石出的结局他才肯罢休，这是他自小养成的品性。他同样不喜欢花费太长的时间进行等待，何况是这种只会让他感到痛苦的决断。他沉默许久，回归冷静的速度快到他自己都难以置信，他甚至说不清自己到底是回归了冷静还是冷静过了头，好像他终于从一场旷日持久的美梦中醒来，被人兜头浇了一盆冷水，逼着他立刻给出一个他自己都不愿意开口的答案。其实Leia没有逼迫他。Leia给了他另一个选择，他大可以说一句“让我想想”，给自己一段真正冷静下来的时间。可他知道他最终会选择什么，拖延也就变得毫无意义，他直起身来长出一口气，抽出怀里的烟斗点着，朝Leia笑了笑：

“那我就得期待我爸早点死了，对吧？”

他的笑容没能换来Leia的释然。Leia的嘴角抽了抽，一直维持着的冷静崩塌，瞳孔中霎时间溢满了哀愁。他没等Leia回答，他怕他听到Leia嗓音发颤。他吸了口烟，

“那Kylo呢？你准备什么时候告诉他？”

Leia垂下眼，看了看那方被自己倒扣在桌面上的手绢，抬起头朝着他身后摆摆下巴：

“……他根本没去洗澡。他在门后听着呢，Armie。”

他猛然回过头，正看到拉门后的影子因惊觉自己的暴露倏然离去。他低声骂了一句，慌忙站起身，急匆匆地追出去，可那伶俐的少年早已逃窜着藏起了自己的身影。


	14. Chapter 14

他在每一间未点灯的房间中搜寻Kylo的所在，恨这宅子这样大这样无用，让他一次次地被失望包围。拐过走廊尽头的转角时他回过头，只见Leia站在餐厅门口，暖黄色的光线下形单影只。他终于在杂物间的席子后方找到了Kylo，他想告诉Kylo这孩子早就过了能将自己完完全全藏在席子后的年纪，可他一时间有些想不起自己上一次同Kylo玩捉迷藏又是什么时候。他站在杂物间的入口，Kylo暴露在席子外的裤脚随着席子下的身体一同颤抖，好像他是什么凶残的怪物，随时要把Kylo找出来吃干抹净。他关上杂物间的门，狭小的空间里独留他和Kylo的喘息声，脑子乱成一团的此刻，喘息被那些他同Leia谈话时根本不愿去思考的问题淹没。

片刻前他不愿思考，此刻他就算思考也得不出什么答案来。他在席子前跪下，手指将席子掀开，Kylo正在席子下方低着头，双手抱着耳朵紧闭着眼。

“……Kylo。”

他唤道。Kylo摇摇头，耍赖一般地，

“我听不见！”

“Kylo，听我说……”

“我听不见！”

他知道这种时候让Kylo止住这种抗拒的姿态的最简单也最有效的方法就是吻上去，但他不知为何没有勇气这么做。他将席子推到一旁，在Kylo面前坐下，手指撩起凌乱的前发，待气息稳定，

“……我别无选择。”

组织了半晌语言，开口却是这样的结果，他虽懊悔，却着实不知道话到底该从哪里说起。Kylo捂着耳朵的手慢慢垂下来，脸却埋进了腿间，将自己蜷成一个球，闷声道：

“我明白。”

“我……”

“我还明白了为什么上个星期你看起来失魂落魄，为什么好像我会像个泡泡一样突然不见了似的。……你还说你想私奔。是因为这件事，对不对？”

“……对。”

“你早就知道了，你却没告诉我。”

“Leia说我不能告诉你。”

“她怕我真的和你私奔。”

“什么？”

“我有只身去找你的勇气，我就敢说服你和我一起逃跑。她可能不知道我们的事，但是我早就告诉过你了，Leia知道你对我有多重要。Brendol Hux想把你要回去……不管你以后还能不能和我们来往，我都不愿意，所以很大可能性我会拉着你一起逃跑。我不想让你回到那个人身边去。见不到你已经很痛苦了，如果连信都不能写……”

“我知道，我知道，Kylo。我知道这不好受……”

“可你没得选。你说了，你没得选。”

Kylo终于抬起头看向了他。控诉是少不了的，只是这种眼神比他预期的更让他难受。如果单纯只有控诉，他可以将这种局面理解为Kylo的无理取闹，可以将责任推卸给Kylo的不懂事，无耻地减少他在做出这种选择时的罪恶感与刺骨的疼痛。但他的Kylo已经长大了，已经有了超过年龄的成熟，已经用一种近乎认命的态度，压制住了本属于这个年龄的不解与委屈。

他的Kylo总是在他意想不到的时候显得该死的成熟。

Kylo扯扯嘴角，讪笑一声：

“现在想私奔已经来不及了，对吧？”

他无法作答。他无法给出肯定的答案，他开不了口。Kylo接着道：

“我就知道肯定有什么不对。你逃避回家的态度那么可疑，可是你什么都不和我说。我简直不知道该因为什么生气，因为你要走，还是因为你不肯告诉我。可我想到你带着那种心情跟我相处，我又气不起来……我现在告诉你我喜欢你还有用吗？能不能把你留下来？”

他觉得他的脖子僵住了，每一块肌肉都像被埋在了冬雪之下，让他摇不了头。多简单的答案啊，一次又一次，他给不出。烦乱之中，他努力回忆片刻前同Leia的对话，他忆起Leia的视线数次越过他的肩膀放空，又忽然回过神，其实Leia从一开始就知道Kylo躲在门后。Kylo比他笨些，Kylo急着听到他们说什么，甚至忘了找个角度藏起自己的影子。……Leia早就知道了，Leia并不阻拦，Leia知道这事儿迟早得和Kylo挑明，而Leia绝不是能够安慰得了Kylo的那个。至于他，Leia只是不想让他去介意Kylo的存在，想让他尽快给出个答案——一石二鸟，剩下的烂摊子留给他和Kylo自己收拾。

他望了一眼杂物间的门，站起来关掉灯，漆黑的环境里他摸索着回到Kylo身旁，沉默之中他感受到Kylo求救般地伸手勾住他的脖子。他将Kylo搂进怀里，

“……我会想办法。或许……”

“你可能会，但是你想不出来。你若是想得出来，你早就和Leia商量这件事了。哪怕去商量想办法的可能性——你从一开始就放弃希望了，Armie。你想着报恩，对吧？你想着自己错了，你要补偿，你要牺牲自己。……你和我一样死脑筋。遇到这种事，除了私奔什么也想不出来。私奔不管用的时候，就变得不知所措，只想认命。……你知道还有个什么办法吗？”

“卖掉房子，和Leia一起到美国去——”

“殉情。”

Kylo用一种玩笑般的语气轻巧地将那两个字吐出来，旋即又兀自觉得可笑，

“你才不会跟我去殉情。……太幼稚了，是吧？”

“这不是幼稚的问题……”

“是懦弱的问题，对吧？……没关系，我和你一样懦弱。我还没活够，我还想和你继续一起活着，可我不知道没了你我还有什么可活。Leia也只是说说而已，她知道你不会选择那条路，因为你就是这样，你被恩情的担子压得喘不过气来。……这不是我能理解的，我理解不了。我想让你放下那些担子跟我在一起，这倒显得我太不懂事。我太小了，他们只会把这种感情当成不懂事，和你一样。”

“我不觉得你不懂事。我只是比你接受得更快一些而已——”

“……Armie。你应该照顾我的。哪怕我是个成年人了、哪怕我以后可以独当一面，你也应该留在我身边继续吃我咬过的苹果。我一直是这么想的，从来没变过，这是我的特权，你是属于我的。别以为我不知道Leia当初让你工作的目的是什么，她想让你成为我的依靠，可现在她不得不把你交出去，为了保全你，同时也保全商社。她和你提到赔偿金了，对吧？……那笔赔偿金很大，大到卖了两间商社都不够。我没和你说过，我怕你过意不去。在她眼里，事情走到这一步其实和你没什么关系，她不知道我为什么突然想去上学，所以我才是这一切的始作俑者。……然而就算这样，该舍弃你的时候你还是会被舍弃掉。”

“Kylo，你不应该这样揣测她……”

“她是我的母亲，可她不是圣人。她是个大人，大人有大人的算计。”

看吧，Kylo又开始变得该死的成熟了。就仿佛他才是懵懂的那一个，事事都需要Kylo提点才能看透真相。可这也不过是Kylo在怒意之下的推断罢了，他知道他不能顺着Kylo的想法继续思考下去。Kylo轻轻推了推他，从他怀中脱出，指尖却仍留恋着他的体温，勾住了他的指节：

“你想不出什么办法，她不愿意去想办法，那就我来想。Brendol Hux差点要了你的命，我不愿意眼睁睁看着你再回去受苦。我能捡你第一次，但我不确定我还能不能捡到你第二次。我的小花猫只有这一只，它没有九条命。”

他终于有了吻上去的勇气。勇气也好，冲动也罢，但他克制住了自己前倾的躯体，他怕他这样的举动会刺激Kylo的斗志，而他本能地觉得这种斗志只会将一切推向万劫不复的境地。他在黑暗中摇摇头，

“你又能想出什么办法来？”

“我现在还想不出来。或许我去亲自求一趟Brendol，我去财阀家认罪，哪怕我去吉原当游女呢？反正那畜生说了，我能赚大钱。你呢，就替代我做这里的公子哥，再写一篇公子哥和游女莲的爱情故事——悲剧结尾，你记着。我怕我们得不到比悲剧结尾要好的结局了。”

Kylo的语气轻浮起来，最后几句同玩笑无异，只是他们谁也没有把这真的当做玩笑的心情。玩笑不过是用来掩盖无能为力的说辞而已，他握住Kylo勾着他指尖的那只手，

“……别胡闹。我答应你写这篇小说，写好了投到三流报社去，让你看得到。但是这不是由你来想办法的时候。我必须得去。入籍至少还有个签文件的流程，或许到时候能峰回路转也说不定。”

“你真的相信？”

“你真的要问？”

“我要问。回答我，Armie。”

“……不信。”

“看吧。”

“我……”

申辩的欲望虽有，内容却是空无一物，他与Kylo再次陷入一种角力般的静默。Kylo这不合时宜的成熟让他心慌，他甚至有些怀疑过去的日子里他看到的那种童真只是Kylo表演给他看的戏码。又或许是Kylo不愿在他面前暴露这种成熟，或许Kylo的童真只有他在场的时候才会展露无疑。他开始思念夏日的烟火，思念Kylo紫色的浴衣与金色的簪子，思念滴在他脸上的融化的冰棒，思念那群围着他和Kylo起哄的同学。黑暗中他看不到Kylo雪白的脖颈，纵使他握着Kylo的手，他仍觉得Kylo在下一个瞬间就要散得连灰都不留。

他应该和Kylo做出约定，他应该向Kylo保证他会努力解决这个问题，他应该听Kylo的话扔下恩情这份包袱，想方设法地同Kylo一起逃离他的未来。这才是这种时候他该做的事，他该在小说里写出来的剧情，他一清二楚，只是他做不到。他突然意识到了，他明白过来，他骨子里仍然懦弱不堪，他仍是那个10岁的时候在街头被动等死的小男孩。在某方面拿出十足的勇气去承担，并不意味着他在另一方面就不会显得懦弱。……Kylo说对了。他根本不可能有去殉情的勇气，哪怕他觉得那个念头可笑至极。

觉得可笑，说白了也和懦弱不无关系。

他真正的冷静终归还是来了，来得猝不及防，让他意识到他此前所感到的冷静不过是大脑带给他的一场恶作剧。他松开Kylo的手，皮肤不再能感知得到房间的温度，比车厢包间还要小的空间中，他让自己和Kylo拉开一定距离，

“我以前从没思考过这个问题。……但是现在，Kylo，你和我都需要明白，人和人不是永远都能在一起的。”

他害怕随之而来的缄默，好在那缄默未能持续过久。Kylo哼了一声，哭腔分明，声音却更多一种刻薄的味道，

“我当然知道。”

“所以……”

“所以你不要我了，Armie。时候到了，你们都会像兔子一样，以最快的速度甩开彼此。……我都忘了其实你也已经是大人了。”

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo比他先一步躲进那杂物间，却又厌倦了那场对话，先一步站起身离他而去。从那一刻开始，一切仿佛又回到了半年前的曾经，回到了Kylo同他赌气的那段时间，只是这日子比以往更为残酷。与他擦肩而过时，Kylo甚至懒得再看他一眼，情绪平淡到连心灰意冷都不如，他甚至得不到一个白眼。想要缓解这种关系的办法不是没有，他知道那办法再容易不过，只需要他在夜里拉开Kylo房间的门，把那个倔强的少年揽进怀中去，仅此而已。可他宁愿整宿整宿地失眠、在没有课业也没有工作的日子里让自己闷在房间中与青烟为伴、稿纸上写下错乱的短篇，他也从未在夜里踏足Kylo的房间一次。过去两个月里在他身侧同他一起入眠的躯体如今仿佛同住一宅的另一位房客，生疏到连打招呼都算热络过度。

最初的那几天里他试过对Kylo解释，Kylo却只是重复地将衣服铺开又叠好、装出一副忙碌的样子来，冷漠地回答他一句“没意义的话就别再提”。数次之后，他不知到底是他认清了现实，还是Kylo的话语有着言灵般的力量，他终于也明白过来他的解释除了能够起到让他自己安心的作用外，对于改变现实没有任何效果。他还能说什么？告诉Kylo他不是那么想的、他没有那么功利、他只是无可选择，还有什么？有什么能改变他即将回到Hux家的现实，有什么能够制止他与Kylo不可避免的分离？

他想要与Kylo重修旧好的念头逐渐淡了。日子一天天地过去，曾经的一切又开始变得像个梦境。从他要求Kylo长大的那天开始，他做了太多梦，所有梦都逃不过一个残忍的梦醒时分。梦醒了，就要学会去和梦划清界限，越早越好，越干脆越好。Kylo不来找他，他也就不再去找Kylo。时间若能平复创伤，若能让他们更快地意识到梦的消散是必然结局，那就让时间更早地流逝便好了。

终于到了他与Brendol第一次面对面的日子，Leia解释这场会面算是一场事前会议，他其实可以用工作时期开会的态度带过。走向院外停着的车时，Leia在她身旁重复地说着相似的话：

“你不必强迫自己对他展现出什么父子之间的情分。本质上这还是一场交易，谁都清楚其中的利害关系。……血缘只是一种利益基础上的纽带而已。”

他按下心中的浮躁不断地点头称是。他突然觉得Leia变得像个忧虑的老人，到了这种时候他才惊觉Leia的女性身躯同他相比竟是这样矮小。他心中难以抑制地生出怜悯之情来，浮躁也逐渐沉静下去，他不断地暗示自己19岁与20岁无甚差别，而20岁就该有20岁的样子。行至院门口，他等在Leia之后上车，拉开副驾驶的车门，却看到Kylo已经坐在了车子内侧。

“你怎么……”

“我去跟着看看。好歹也和我家人有关系，不行吗？”

未等他话音落下，Kylo便冷冰冰地打断他道。他亦无言地坐进车，Kylo只望着另一侧的窗外，并不看着他。或许是读出他释放在空气中的疑惑，Leia在前座说道：

“Kylo和我说过了，这事儿以后任何一个细节都不能再瞒着他。你要走，他也要亲自送你走。我又拗不过他，你知道的，他从小就……”

“妈。”

Kylo不悦地拧着眉毛开口，Leia便立刻住了嘴。他看到Leia的嘴角在后视镜中轻微上扬，他一时间有些怀疑自己出现了什么幻觉。他转头看向身边的Kylo，Kylo却闭上眼打起了瞌睡，一如既往地当他不存在，少年领主那副骄纵状姿态一览无余。他忍住叹息，在这种压抑的气氛中一路沉默，左手在身旁抽搐数次，终归是做不到伸出去强硬地拽住Kylo的手。路走到尽头，沿着装饰典雅的廊下来到高级料亭的包间前，他最后一个走进去，做足了心理准备，见到Brendol的瞬间仍是躲不过的五味杂陈。

Brendol同一年前比起来没什么变化，Leia的苍老却肉眼可见。他微微鞠了一躬，在桌前坐定，桌上的食物光看餐具就知道价格不菲，他仍是没有一点胃口。这一点若是不加改善，他想他迟早会因为绝食饿死在Brendol家里，但现在又不是他顺着这个念头笑出来的时候。身上的西装虽然合身，总让他觉得喘不过气，一举一动都想被人牵着的木偶，关节恨不能发出咯吱作响的声音。与他和Leia所预料的无差，Brendol从始至终都未露出什么正面的感情，他也从未奢望过父子相隔多年重见的温馨场面能够出现在这包厢里。

他一次次地点着头应承Brendol对于流程的讨论，得知为了此事还要召开一场宴会的时候他说不出的恶心。Kylo一声不吭，只在旁边一个劲儿地吃着东西，甚至毫不客气地将他未置一筷的食物也端到了自己面前。Brendol倒是看着Kylo笑了一声，笑声也不过是一种未加掩饰的轻蔑，Kylo闻声，不以为然地、粗鲁地用手背抹了抹嘴，隔着拉门便毫无教养地大吼着要服务生再送些饮料进来。Brendol见状，脸上的表情竟舒缓了许多，轻蔑中不知为何多了一层赞许的神色：

“我现在终于觉得我这选择是正确的了。”

“你原来的选择是什么？”

Kylo捧着碗道。Brendol瞥了Kylo一眼，

“原来我根本不想要这个儿子。”

“Brendol。”

Leia出言制止。Brendol却全然不当回事，

“我觉得我还是有必要说清楚，虽然我觉得你应该还算懂事——”

Brendol说着，转头看向他，

“别以为你到了我家有什么少爷待遇。你得从商社最底层坐起，一步步往上爬，直到你学会怎么做一个合格的管理者。也别指望我在你犯错误的时候优待你，你和其他社员没有任何区别。你的外语能力还不错，这倒是个优势。除此之外我看不出你有什么特别过人的地方，你教养虽好，也不过是京都大户人家的一般水平。要是Leia不小心把你教出了什么臭毛病，改姓的时候我劝你也一起改掉。毕竟说句实话，收下你，算是强人所难——”

“强人所难，那不强不就好了嘛。你们大人真奇怪。我们抓住萤火虫，最后还知道要放了呢。”

Kylo不客气地开口，嘴中嚼碎的木棉豆腐沫有几滴飞进了Brendol碗里。Brendol厌恶地皱皱眉头，

“那也得讲个可比性。现在我是知道了，Snoke……”

“Brendol！”

Leia厉声喝道，倒让Brendol露出了些讶异的神色，哑然失笑：

“啊哟，你竟然没和他们说吗？……原来我是不要Armitage的。Snoke要的是Kylo啊。”


	16. Chapter 16

他不记得自己用了多大的力气来维持一种平静到虚伪的态度。足以杀人的沉寂中，他嘴角笑出声来，

“那我就得努力证明你选我是值得的了。”

他的青涩在听到Brendol那句话后从他周身离去，如同将他从他挣脱了20年的茧中放了出来。耳畔传来器物磕碰的声音，Kylo不小心碰翻了手边的酱油碟，他只淡然地瞥了一眼。仿佛在半透明的帘幕后上演戏剧一般，他变得活跃起来，再三确认签下那一系列文书的日期，好像等待着他的是一次他期待许久的旅行。归家路上他也不再难以适应这种尴尬的沉默，哪怕Leia试图用道歉打破沉默，而Kylo的脸色白得发青。他坐在Kylo身旁，听着Leia徒劳地做出解释，只觉得他置身于一场滑稽剧，而自己不过是在一条莫比乌斯环上盲目翻滚的蚂蚁。

生疏感突如其来，他彻底变得像个房客、像个管家。车到门口他提前下车去为Leia开车门，又在Kylo下车时有礼有节地牵住Kylo的手，待Kylo站定又使着暗劲甩开。他没去看Kylo的表情，他知道他这一甩手必然让Kylo露出受伤的神色，可他控制不了、也不想去控制那种卑劣的报复心理。他知道这和Kylo没什么关系。没什么关系又能怎样？

Kylo只不过是环上的另一只蚂蚁。可这又能怎样？

他的礼节像长矛一般刺穿了这宅子中虚假的平和。待他走到房门前，Leia还是忍不住出声唤他：

“……Armie。我希望你理解……”

“我理解。”

“……我是个母亲。”

Leia的声音低微，低微却有着不可撼动的力量，让他的愤怒在这力量前不堪一击。他笑了笑，对着Leia鞠了个躬，就此彻底拉开他和Leia间的距离。离签下文书还剩下三天。三天，72个小时，他要比其他人更快地做出改变。他当着Leia的面拉上拉门，知道这一举动无礼至极，到了这种时刻，知道三天后他将和对方老死不相往来，一点失礼他也便不再放在心上。他在地板上躺下，叼着他的烟斗，看着青烟在月光下飘向窗外，突兀地感知到时间的流逝，座钟秒针的细微声音在死寂的空间中像是一滴滴地排干着他的血液。

到了该舍弃你的时候，你还是会被舍弃掉。

Kylo这样同他说过，他不肯去信。其实他理解，他每一个脑细胞都知道Leia这么做无可厚非。他想告诉Kylo那孩子说对了，他却像被困在了这房间里，缚在了这地板上，失去了站起来的意欲，更没有走到Kylo房间中去的能力。住在这宅子里的人不多，到了这一晚他竟听不到任何脚步声，仿佛这世界已然将他抛弃，众人都在怜悯地为他制造一片让他宁静独处的空间。他突然坐起身，开始撕他那一张张稿纸，肆意扔向背后，纸页飘落，满地散着一个“莲”字。稿纸撕掉三分之二，看着最后那叠他突然有些下不了手，那是他写的唯一一个中篇，他曾打算拿去投给报社，只因Kylo曾经那样提议过。他坐在桌边，双手撑住脸，下定决心的过程中蓦地长出一口气，刚刚将手撤下来，拉门毫无预兆地被人拉开，Kylo在门口怔了一瞬，跑进来从他面前一把抢过了那叠稿纸。

他疲惫地望了一眼拉门后阴暗的走廊，视线回到Kylo身上：

“还给我。”

“不行。”

Kylo咬住嘴，把稿纸藏到身后，倔强地看着他。他笑了一声：

“你留着又干什么？当遗物吗？”

“怎么能说是遗物——”

“我走了，对你来说和死了没差别。还给我，这些东西我不可能带到Brendol那里去。”

“你死不了。我会想方设法去见你，有警卫我就杀了警卫，有狗我就毒死狗。”

“毒狗可不是什么好事，我猜你也下不了手。别闹了，Kylo。我之前觉得你还挺懂事，别在这种时候闹小孩子脾气。”

“你可真是把自己当成大人了，是吧？”

“你说过我是的。你说是，我就是。”

“我不管你是不是大人，你是Armie。Armie是我的，Armie写的东西也是我的。其他的我不知道。”

“那你就拿去吧。但愿你在哪天搬家的时候不小心丢掉。”

他淡漠地回应，眼见着Kylo要拿那叠稿纸砸他，手举到一半，又意识到手中攥着的是自己要保护的东西，咬着牙将手收了回去。他知道Kylo生气了，他知道Kylo心中现在有两个小人在斗争，一个在骂他，在嚷嚷这种人的东西有什么好要，一个在控制着Kylo别一时气盛将那叠稿纸损毁。理智的小人暂时占了上风，Kylo握紧稿纸，恼怒地哼了一声，转身走向了门外。他回过头去盯着眼前空荡荡的桌面，等待着拉门滑动、Kylo的脚步消失、他失去最后一丝处理自己的所有物的机会，等了片刻却等不来什么动静。他抬起头看向门旁，Kylo正垂着脑袋，肩膀止不住地颤抖，扶着拉门边缘的指尖因用力过度已褪去了血色。

“你站在那儿干什么？”

他问，语句出口却让他觉得有刀子划过了他的舌头。Kylo的话因哭泣变得断断续续，

“……我把稿纸，弄、弄脏了……”

“怎么……”

“眼泪掉在、掉在稿纸上……”

Kylo的理智终是断线，哭声再也掩不住地取代了话音。他举着烟斗的手僵在那里，眼前几乎能看到他与Kylo之间流转的空气，虽然无形，却仿佛能随时将Kylo击碎。大脑做出反应前，他已经站起身，走到Kylo身后，扯上了拉门。Kylo那只执拗的手在他的手覆上去时垂了下来，好像Kylo生怕同他产生任何肢体接触。直到他的手臂环住Kylo的腰，直到他在Kylo颈间叹息一声，未经他要求地，Kylo挣扎着转过了身。

转过身，Kylo却仍是低着头，说不清是不肯还是不敢看他。害怕自己哭泣的表情太丢人，Kylo抬手遮住脸，握着稿纸的那只手却想将他推开。一个多星期没与对方说话，到了这种时候又什么都说不出口，他松开Kylo，想要等待Kylo冷静下来，发觉当自己无法冷静的时候，他又怎么可能耐心地做出等待。他在Kylo身前跪下，拽开Kylo捂着脸的那只手，那表情果然难看，果然满脸都是狼狈不堪，甚至还有几撮被泪水打湿的头发沾在Kylo脸颊上。见自己的脸已经无处可躲，Kylo只剩下连串的对不起，可他一时间又根本不想去顾及Kylo哪里对不起自己。

他站起来，揽着身体几近脱力的Kylo到桌边坐下，撩开Kylo凌乱的头发，拇指搓了搓Kylo的额头，

“……你有话想对我说，对吧？”

Kylo来找他必然有什么缘由，若不是目睹了他满地的稿纸碎片，可能Kylo早已讲话说清楚了。Kylo混沌地点点头，

“……但我现在，我也不知道该说什么……Armie，别走行不行……”

“不可能，Kylo。日子都订好了，我必须走。”

“是我的错。是我非要和你赌气……”

“已经这样了，就别再琢磨孰是孰非。让自己好受点，把错推给命更好。……我能理解。Leia拿我换了你，我当然生气。可是如果我不去，去的就是你。我更不放心。”

“我也不放心你去Brendol那里……他看起来凶巴巴的……”

“你还不是把他烦得够呛。今天挺能干嘛，跟个小混蛋似的。”

“我就是不喜欢他。我就是故意讨他嫌。没准他也跟着讨厌你呢，就不要你了。那样就好了，你不走了，你还在我身边，我们开开心心回去。但我没想到……”

“大人有大人的算计，有时候我们看不透这些算计。Leia说过了，她也是个母亲。如果我早知道这是一场交换，到最后其实我做出的选择和她一样。我应该照顾你的，这也是照顾的一种。”

“可是你要到别人家去了。”

“别说得好像我会变成被人虐待的灰姑娘一样。我有自己的把握，我能活下去，死不了。”

“‘我走了，对你来说和死了没差别’……你刚刚这么说了。”

“……你知道，这么说也是对的。”

Kylo把那叠稿纸抱在怀里，哇地大哭起来，仿佛瞬间回到了五岁的年纪，怀里抱着的不是稿纸而是那只兔子，而他刚刚抢走了Kylo的点心。哭声嘹亮，他赶忙把Kylo抱进怀里，拍着Kylo的背，似乎这怀里的少年不再是他的情人，而只是他那个长不大的弟弟。纵然如此，他还是侧过脸吻起Kylo的耳后，企图让Kylo安静下来，内心意识到这或许也是一种大人的算计。他为自己的行为感到可耻，可耻的促动下，他的唇舌带上了一种补偿的意味，行至Kylo的眼皮时，那双被泪水浸泡的眼睛在他的唇下发烫。亲吻到底还是起了作用，Kylo渐渐停下哭声，脑袋伏在他肩头，身体时不时地微微一颤。他看向Kylo膝盖压住的那几片碎纸，手掌抚了抚Kylo的后脑，

“……陪我把这些东西烧了吧。”

Kylo应了一声，却迟迟不肯松开他，他便让Kylo在他怀中又停驻了片刻。待到Kylo的身体终于柔软下来，那张满是泪痕的脸离开他的肩膀，Kylo长出一口气，露出一个带着些自嘲意味的微笑：

“……我刚才没控制住。对不起，Armie。”

“别道歉了。我说过了，谁都没有错。”

知道那笑容虚假得可以，他倒刻意没有指出。他早一步松开Kylo，伸手拾起了地上的废纸。从抽屉中找出两只纸袋，同Kylo一起将废纸塞进去，牵着Kylo的手沿着廊下走到后院，他打开仓库大门找了一只火盆。和他一股脑地将纸片倒进火盆中不同，火烧起来，Kylo才一张张地、慢悠悠地将纸袋中的碎纸丢进去。火光照耀下，Kylo的眼睛肿得明显，若在以往，他绝不会让Kylo哭成这般模样。

“等会儿你得提醒我，回你房间去把你的小说拿走。”

Kylo揉了揉鼻子说。他点点头：

“好啊。之后随你处置。”

“我要给你投到报社去。”

“万一刊载了，你还能赚笔零花钱。”

“我要用那钱买个画框，然后把报纸剪下来贴进去。这样你回来的时候就能看到了。”

——我不会回来了，他想告诉Kylo。可他不想再把Kylo弄哭一次，他便勉力笑着问道：

“署名呢？莲？”

“又不是我的东西，属我的名字干什么。‘将军’。我看将军就不错。”

“哪有人叫将军的？”

“Armie——Army，将军不是挺好的嘛，统帅军队。Tage……田吉，就叫你田吉将军。”

“……蠢死了。也就你能想出来这种主意。”

“你说这主意蠢还是我蠢？”

“都蠢。”

Kylo笑出来，笑到最后只剩一脸落寞，望着燃烧的火焰沉寂片刻，

“我都不知道Snoke原来想要我。真是荣幸，我这么一无是处的家伙也能被其他大老板看中。”

“你成绩不错，又懂剑道，哪里一无是处？”

“和你比起来就一无是处。小时候我总是不服气你，总想超越你，结果你越来越厉害，和你较劲较到一半，倒是想把你据为己有。现在想想真是太不懂事了。哪知道未来有这种力量，哪肯相信人和人可能不会永远在一起。……但我还是要说，我可没认命。我还在想办法。”

“都到这种时候了，Kylo。”

“到什么时候都不迟。今天见了Brendol，我其实想法有点变化。车上你不理我，我想了很多。不过不能和你说。以后你就明白了。”

“明白什么？”

“都说了以后你才能明白。Armie，我已经说过很多次了，但我现在还是想强调一回，你对我来说是比任何人都重要。我可以放下一切去找你，回到两个星期以前，如果我知道我们回来会变成这样，我也会毫不犹疑地跟你私奔。你说等我们长大了，回过头，会发现这是一场荒谬的错误，错就错吧，都走到这一步了。但是现在说这些都没用，对吧？我只是想告诉你，为了你我什么都能做。”

“我不懂你的意思，Kylo。你所谓的办法——”

“以后再说吧。我得去睡觉了，Armie。太晚了。……反正你也不会留我的。”

Kylo打断他，突兀地结束了话题，转过头来，像是看透了他那些刻意保持距离的心思，眯起眼微微一笑，将手中最后一把稿纸丢进了火盆。他望着Kylo的背影消失在走廊转角，坐在原地一时没动。虫鸣声中，他身旁只剩下纸页在火中湮灭的细碎声响。

好一招欲擒故纵，他想。可欲擒故纵碰上懦弱，也只会变成因失望而带来的放手，回过头盯着那捧火焰时，他一时间搞不清楚Kylo这样做的意图。可无论这意图是什么，留给他的也只剩下无能为力，待他望着余烬发了好一阵呆才想起要回房间时，桌上那叠稿纸早已被Kylo拿走了。

 

他这一夜睡得并不安稳。说是不安稳，能睡着其实也算个奇迹，鉴于他在过去的一周里总能瞪眼到天亮。或许是事情朝着尘埃落定的方向一路高歌猛进让他的身体放下了最后的那点执念，疲倦中他终于合眼，却在Leia急促的敲门声中回到了贪睡的十年前。意识到门外有人时他几乎从床褥上弹起来，刚刚应了一声，Leia便拉开门：

“你见到Kylo没有？”

他愣了愣，有一瞬间还以为Kylo在自己身边，以为自己和Kylo的情事暴露，虽然Leia在他房间里找到Kylo早已不是一次两次。他看了一眼身侧，被子同他昨晚躺下时没什么区别。

他只能回答说没有。无需Leia多做什么说明他便意识到出了事，他急匆匆地起身，刚要张口，又意识到问什么都是多余。Leia在他的房间里转了一圈，

“他昨天晚上到你这里来了对吧？”

“……对。”

思维的接续还有些不畅，脑子迷迷糊糊地回想了一番昨晚发生过的一切，他就知道Kylo那几嗓子哭声等于宣告了所有人Kylo的位置。Leia的焦虑暴露无遗，

“他和你说什么没有？”

“他……他只是不舍得我走。”

他几乎是出于本能地模糊掉了他与Kylo在走廊上的那番对话。Leia近乎发狂的哀叹中，他开始和Leia、和女佣们一起搜寻起宅子的每一间房间，嗓子喊得发哑，也没找到Kylo究竟把自己藏在哪里。他数次探索杂物间，带着一丝侥幸心理希望Kylo藏在某个他上一次没发现的位置，数次被空无一人的杂物间打败，最终只能站在院子里迷茫地看向了整座宅子。

书房的抽屉被动过了，Kylo的个人物品却没带走多少。兔子玩偶还放在Kylo的枕头边，他在书柜顶层的两本大部头中间找到了他那叠稿纸。没有字条，甚至Kylo藏起来的零花钱都没被带走多少，他像个小说中的侦探般开始靠着寻觅线索进行推理。……写侦探小说的话，Kylo或许会很感兴趣吧——他甩甩脑袋回到原路上，记忆愈加清晰的同时，他终于明白过来Kylo此时的消失或许和昨晚那番话不无关系。不无关系，对他而言就意味着最坏的可能，Kylo时常出乎他意料地成熟没错，但他知道Kylo的成熟尚未定型。

多好笑啊，到头来，临走前他还要被Kylo折腾一次。他应该露出烦躁的、恼怒的、焦虑的表情，他却只是看着这座宅子，看着那颗樱花树发笑，好像这样能让他逃避Kylo突然消失了的事实一般。只是他的笑没能持续多久，院前女佣突然喊起了他和Leia的名字。他跑过石子小路赶到院门口，门前正赫然停着一辆光洁发亮的豪车。

Leia刚一出现在他身边，车门便被推开，Kylo从后座走了下来。望了一眼车牌号，Leia突然膝盖发软，嘴唇哆嗦着，惊恐地看着汽车前门打开，Snoke跟着走了下来。Kylo对着Snoke鞠了一躬，语气同一个乖巧的私塾学生无异，

“谢谢您把我送回来。承蒙关照了。”

他从未在Kylo脸上见过这样的笑容——甜得发腻、带着与年龄高度不符的谄媚，似乎Snoke把Kylo送回家就算是帮了Kylo极大的忙。Kylo走到他和Leia面前，从背包中掏出一纸文书递给Leia，

“我已经签完了。Brendol Hux的认养协议作废，这份从一个小时以前开始生效。从今天开始，我是Snoke先生的义子了。”

 


	17. Chapter 17

近十年的时光里，且不论他们在一起吃了多少次饭，单他和Kylo坐在同一张桌子前同Leia聊天——或者挨训的次数就已数不胜数，只不过没有一次同此时此刻这般压抑沉重。说是沉重又不甚准确，他的反应比Leia要淡些：他不相信。他不相信，或是不理解，事情走向了一个他从未预期过的方向，打断了他的计划，改变了他即成的未来，让他的大脑一时间停止了运作。他只觉得这两天里他已经听到了太多的哭声；Kylo的，Leia的。哭声让他焦虑难安，哭声意味着事情难以解决或解决得不够顺畅，每一秒的拖延对他而言都是一种折磨。

他已经做好开始新生活的准备了。可其他人并不是这样。

他看向对Leia的啜泣无动于衷的Kylo，假笑仿佛刻在Kylo脸上，仿佛Kylo生来就是那副模样。Kylo把一颗大福掰成两半，将包着草莓的那一半交到Leia手中，

“别哭了呀，妈妈。Snoke先生人很好的。”

Leia并未接过那半大福，Kylo等了片刻便自己吃了下去，接着道：

“其实这事儿还是我想得最周全。从利益的角度出发，你早应该把我交给Snoke先生的。我问过他了，他说他只是想要个孩子而已，和Brendol不一样。他又不需要我继承公司。我只是换个地方生活而已，况且Snoke先生家的布丁好吃得很呢。”

“你就因为一块布丁……”

“还有很多呐。我早就想去住住那种西式的洋房了，地板比咱们走廊的亮堂多了，女仆穿得都比咱们家的好看。我知道你可能不爱听，可我想过更好的生活总没什么错吧？昨天Brendol一说我就心动了。我没什么本事，拿给Snoke养着玩更好，等他——”

Kylo瞥了一眼门外，

“等他哪天死了，我还能继承一笔不小的遗产。可我留在这里就不一样了。Armie走了，我接不了你的班，你把他送出去，多少年后还是逃不掉被Hux家吞并的命运。何况他一走，我可就更没人管了，你养他这么多年不就是为了找个人看着我？以后等你不在了，我怎么办？我迟早把钱花光了流落街头。现在我到Snoke先生家里去，Armie留在这儿，才是两全其美。Snoke要是死了，我还有个人可以投奔。你们有时候算计，还真算计不过我。”

“你是我的孩子，Kylo，你这样一走，我怎么办？”

“你当着Armie的面说这样的话，我要是他我可要哭给你看了。Armie比我好得多，妈妈。他亏欠你太多，他知道怎么报答。我不一样。我只想有更好的生活而已，我在这地方呆腻了。”

Kylo端起茶杯来吹吹，甜甜地笑了笑，忽然松出口气来：

“……终于解脱了。我再也不用闷在这里当金丝雀了。根本是天降喜讯啊。”

他看着Kylo，眼前这个孩子让他陌生，甚至让他在开口唤出Kylo的名字时有些不知道自己究竟在叫谁。陌生的男孩应声看向他，他怔了一秒，朝着走廊摆摆脑袋：

“借一步说话。”

Kylo温顺地放下被杯子，温顺地站起来，腿脚动作不见往日的活力，倒像个刚从礼仪班上回来的年轻贵族。Kylo跟在他身后，鼻腔间哼着小调，一路到了他房间，在他身后关上了门。

他回身的一刹那，刚要开口，Kylo便计划好了一般揪住他的领子吻了上来。他被吻得脑子发蒙，主导权全到了Kylo手里，待到Kylo放开他，他想说的话早就忘了个干净。Kylo抚着他的脸，拇指按住他的嘴唇，抢占了对话的先机，

“我知道你想说什么。别说了，已经没用了。和你一样，我三天后走，不能再和你们来往。等会儿我会再和Leia谈谈。以后她就交给你了，我尽不到儿子的义务了。”

“你到底为什么……”

“‘我想要更好的生活’，你就这么告诉自己吧。可惜那篇小说我带不走，你可千万记得要发表啊。我等着看呢，田吉将军。”

他多想笑着禁止Kylo再提这个俗套的笔名，可这哪里又是容许他笑出来的时候。这么些年来，就连在神社里，Kylo对他告白的时候，他都未在Kylo眼中见到过这样坚定的意志，这是Kylo终于能够掌控自己的人生方向时得来的意志。Kylo拍拍他的脸，

“笑一个嘛，Armie。总有一天这一切都会结束的。”

他嘴唇颤了颤，问出一句Kylo曾经问过他的话：

“你真的相信？”

“你真的要问？”

Kylo回敬他。立场颠倒到这种地步，他根本无法顺畅地、像个落语艺人般将这话接下去。Kylo没等待他回答，自顾自地继续道：

“我不信。但我相信，两颗烂苹果里，这个算不那么烂的那颗。……Armie，你照顾了我这么久，轮到我照顾你一次了。”

 

他本觉得在Kylo面前他已经是个大人。他比Kylo多活了五年，比Kylo去过更多的场合，见过更大的世面，经历过更多的事，他成熟得多，多到足够他以自己的标准来判断Kylo到底处在幼稚还是成熟的状态中。可到了Kylo离去的那个早上，他在Kylo脸上找不到丝毫孩子气的留恋，满目都是Kylo兴致昂扬的模样，而那昂扬的Kylo甚至还跑到他面前，将那条他买来的樱粉色发带交给他，转过了身。他带着难以言述的情绪帮Kylo扎好头发，众目睽睽之下他做不了任何多余的举动，只能亲切地拍了拍Kylo的肩膀，说了句废话：

“照顾好自己。”

Kylo笑着回过头来看了他一眼。

“谢谢啦，Armie。”

眯起来的眼角却带着根本无需他仔细观察就能发觉的痛苦，他忍不住要出声挽留，Kylo却离开他，快步走到Leia面前，撒娇般地拽住Leia的胳膊摇了摇，满嘴安慰之辞，没有一个字带着实际意义。在他的印象中，Kylo一直是个棱角毕露的、多少有些被宠坏了的少年，此刻的Kylo却圆滑得令人吃惊，仿佛Kylo才是跟着Leia混迹于各种社交场合的那个。他们差五岁，没错。他比Kylo见过更大的世面，没错。可Kylo的成熟早已超越他能够判断的范畴了。

他看着Snoke宠爱地揽过Kylo的肩膀，将Kylo推进车。Kylo从车窗中探出脑袋，挥着手与他们告别，好似Kylo只是被女佣带去一场春游，晚些时候依然会带着满身的喜悦，疲惫却快活地回到这宅子上来，日子就这样继续延续下去，一如过往的岁月。Snoke的车渐渐远去，他和Leia站在门口，半晌回不到现实，半晌像两尊石雕一样望着车子消失的方向一动不动。

终是Leia先开了口：

“……回去吧。”

Leia的声音苍老，一日老过一日。他已在过去的三天里无数次地道歉，道歉并不能挽救Leia的无助。Leia去找过了Snoke，找过了Brendol，然而Kylo决心已定，又正中Snoke下怀，那份签好了的文书副本便被Snoke锁在了保险柜里，任谁都无法插手。时间的流逝带来绝望的累积，而绝望在Leia脸上施展出摧枯拉朽的威力。用“憔悴”早已不足以形容Leia，由他看来，Leia的状态分明与活死人无异。

食之无味的饭吃了一顿又一顿，吃到第六顿的那天，他放下碗筷：

“我还是搬出去吧。”

谁都知道Kylo的离去把他推向了一个极其尴尬的位置，这几天里他同Leia的相对无言是再好不过的证明。Leia抬头瞥了他一眼：

“你想干什么？”

“我留在这里也只会让你伤心，你看着我也不是个滋味。如果我搬出去……”

“我已经失去一个儿子了，我不能再失去第二个。给我留下。”

话虽温暖，语气却是冰冷，他被这冰冷封住了这几日准备的那番演说，只能像个木偶般地、摸索着又一次拾起了筷子。这一次倒是轮到Leia放下碗，

“那孩子走之前要我无论如何都得保证你的未来，这是其一。其二，我们把话说清楚——我是放弃过你没错，但是Armie，你就是我的第二个儿子，这没的说。……我早就该卖了商社带你们一起走的，虽然现在是来不及了，但我也不能怨你什么，对不对？是我一开始就选错了方向。何况决定是Kylo做的，我们有谁拦得住他过？”

“但如果我没有……”

“如果这样，如果那样。如果我没和Kylo他爸爸离婚，我还在索马里海上杀人呢。这事情说不清是谁的错，已经发生的事情就别去想了。下周开始回去上学，学校我已经给你安排好了。”

Kylo小的时候多次以炫耀的姿态对他夸耀自己的爸爸是海盗，他没怎么当真过。直到Leia此刻说出来，他脸上掩不住地带上了吃惊的神色。Leia难得地笑了笑，虽然这笑容仍和苦笑无异，

“以后就剩我们相依为命了，你大可以来找我多聊聊天，没必要总把神经绷得那么紧。……有些话，如果我现在不和你说，以后可能也来不及了。”

“来不及？”

“……以后你自然明白。听着，你曾经是我指定的事业继承人，现在也是。如果你真的愿意等Kylo回来投奔你的那天，就把日子捡起来吧。”

Leia语毕，挖了一勺明太鱼子到他碗里，

“日子捡起来，胃口也得捡起来。好好吃饭，Armitage。你太瘦了。”


	18. Chapter 18

最初的日子里他还会在日历上做些记号，用数字来表示Kylo已经离开了多少天，几次遗忘后他便不再挂念，回想之时甚至需要扳着指头数上一番。白天上课，下了学就到Leia的商社去帮忙，除了备考大学的那段日子里他把工作的时间拿来念书，他从未缺席过夜深之时同Leia一起回家的那段路程。关于Kylo的话题日渐稀少，真要提起来又仿佛那是个在他与Leia的生命中无足轻重的路人，他知道这是Leia的刻意压抑，他也只能陪着Leia演下去。

他也曾妄想过Kylo的电话和来信，时间流逝，这念想也渐渐同日历上的数字那般没了踪影。手绢、丝带和树杈依旧放在他桌子的右侧顶层抽屉里，心情不好的晚上他总想着要烧掉，奈何就是没有拉开抽屉的勇气。就算拉开，走到后院去又仿佛要穿越万水千山一般艰难，他往抽屉里扔了两片香樟块，便再也没去动过。

Kylo说他以后会明白，Leia亦告诉他以后会明白，明白来明白去，“走着瞧”从来不会让他瞧到什么好结局。Leia舀给他的那勺明太鱼子像是向他转移了Leia的生命力，放学后坐着电车到商社去，十之八九他走进办公室之前听到的是Leia咳嗽的声音。他提到过让Leia去看医生，Leia却只是挥挥手告诉他早已去过，医生说小伤小病不足为提。他自然是不信。不信，却也无奈地意识到Kylo的执拗恐怕是一种骨子里的遗传，任他怎么劝说，Leia从未向他妥协过。到了第二年的冬至，走进办公室前，他未能听到Leia的咳嗽声，正引以为奇，推开门却见Leia倒在了地上。

他书包里那份帝国理工的录取通知书自然是没能如他预期的那般，被他当做惊喜礼物一样递到Leia面前。那是他穿着预科校服的最后一天：那天开始，他的生活变成医院和商社间两点一线。Leia的下属早就熟悉了他，他的接班无人置喙，到了商社关门的时间，他又要披上外套去医院陪伴Leia到深夜。Leia对治疗的态度并不积极，又因为拖了太久，手术进行了两次，也不见明显的好转。或许是睡眠不足引得他暴躁不堪，某个从酒局归来的深夜，女佣都已睡下的时分，他望着阴暗的走廊，身体疲惫，脑子却反常地活跃，活跃到了他的理性失控的程度。他将外套扔在地上，扯掉领带，走到电话前，想也不想地拨通那个他已在脑子里背熟、却一次都没有打过的号码，等待接通，接通后却只传来客气到让他恼火的女人的声音：

“您好。Snoke家，请问您是哪位？”

“告诉你们少爷，他妈妈病了。”

他说完便挂上了电话。客套他一句都不想多说，更不想去回答女佣的问题，他在电话旁抽着烟坐了片刻，口干舌燥的驱动下他到厨房去找了些水喝。一手撑在案台边缘，他逐渐冷静下来，开始自嘲刚才那一通电话几乎没有任何意义。第二天醒来他便忘了个精光，直到三天后，他在Leia的病房里，隔着玻璃，看到了在门外局促不安地望进来的Kylo。

彼时他正捧着一本新出的小说，坐在床边为Leia念第四个章节。冬日时节，他抬手为Leia掖好被角，视线随意飘向门外，一时间以为自己出现了什么幻觉。与他四目相对，Kylo肩膀一耸，向后退了一步，在门前丢下什么东西，跑开了。

见他许久回不过神，Leia扭过头来：

“怎么了？”

“……好像有人来了。”

他说，他放下书站起来，走到门边，拉开门的瞬间，花束倒向他的鞋尖。他将那捧花拾起来，花束包装精美却并未附着卡片。他看向走廊，Kylo的暗红色羽织正随着小跑的动作扬起，衣摆飞舞着一只仙鹤。

他举着花束转过身，笑了笑，

“不知是哪个商社来慰问。这礼节也太不到位了，连个卡片都不写。”

Leia似乎对着捧花没什么兴趣，只微微点了点头，示意他将花插进床头的花瓶里。他将三四天前其他人送来的花取出来扔进垃圾桶，将手中这捧插进去，无奈地意识到事到如今，他竟依旧会产生希望这束花永远不会枯萎的念想。那书他读得心不在焉，平淡的语气倒让Leia不多久便陷入睡眠，他意识到后便收了声，轻轻将书放在花瓶边，突然反应过来，这分明是一捧铃兰。

他看向Leia忧郁的睡脸，无法判断Leia是否意会了这种暗示——除了他之外，他不知道其他人是否同他一般熟悉Kylo身上的铃兰香。他俯下身吻吻Kylo的额头，轻手轻脚地换上衣服，归家路上心绵如絮。站在玄关，他再次望向放在走廊里的那部电话，电话上方悬挂着成人礼那天他和Leia的合影。空气中仿佛停留着若有若无的花香，他知道这是错觉，依旧控制不住地在这香气中茫昧自失。坐在办公室里的时候他总忍不住想到医院去，又暗自咬着舌头骂自己过了20岁还是这般耽于感性。不多日，他在病房门前发现第二束花；没多久又有第三束。似乎是摸准了自己每一晚都会在医院停留，晚上他再没见到Kylo出现过。他甚至不知道Kylo送花的举动是否得到了Snoke的准许，诸种猜测，没一个让他有机会证实。

花换到第五束，Leia却从未质疑过这花的来历。他便也在这沉默中以默契揣测出Leia早就明白了这花出自谁手，只是Leia从未提到过这花，更不用说Kylo的名字。第八束放进花瓶，护士敲敲病房的门，走进来递给他一条围巾：

“送花的客人落在走廊上的。不知道您认不认识，先给您放在这儿了。”

他看着那围巾，依旧是他记忆中那种长度，依旧是他喜爱的白色，只是材质又要高级了许多。他摇摇头，

“不知道那客人还会不会再来。放在前台吧，等他来的时候再取。”

待护士离开，他正要拾起扣在一旁的商社近况汇报，Leia却叹了口气，虚弱地问他：

“你不想留着吗？”

“留着什么？”

“别跟我明知故问，臭小子。”

身体每况愈下，Leia嘴上却还是不饶人。他笑着摇头：

“不了。……又不知道是谁的东西。”

“一步错步步错。他要是能回来该多好呀。”

Leia低声说着，无意与他对话，说完便合上眼，手拍拍床边：

“继续念。二月的预期出口总额……”

他赶忙继续汇报起来。他还记得第一次看到这些报单和数字时那种摸不着头脑的感觉，四年过去，用Leia的话来说，他成长到足以独当一面的速度快得惊人。那时他偶尔会带着报单回家，坐在案前不熟练地写着分析书，Kylo会趴在他身旁，一会儿问东问西，一会儿抱怨他没空和自己玩。他数次不耐烦地让Kylo闭嘴，如今想来这又何尝不是一种奢侈。现在他带着报单回家，案前已只剩他孤零零的一个人了。

汇报念完最后一页，他将文件码齐，正要征询Leia的意见，Leia已经睡了过去。他道一声晚安，习惯性地亲吻Leia额头，脸颊却并未感受到Leia的呼吸。他怔了怔，回到椅子上坐下，指尖探到Leia唇上，半分钟之后终于明白过来，Leia已经不在了。


	19. Chapter 19

葬礼要邀请的宾客名单早就在Leia的示意下由他写好，放在宅子书房的抽屉里，再怎么祈愿他一辈子用不到那份名单，现实终归还是要给他个巴掌。他熬夜用毛笔工整地写完了所有的邀请函，离天明还剩几小时，空白的邀请函也还剩下几张。Brendol的名字他写过了，Snoke的名字他写过了，到了K打头的那个名字，望着邀请函他住了笔。

“说是不相往来……我死了，见一面，总不算太过分的要求吧？”

躺在病床上、同他商量宾客名单时，Leia曾叹息着说。尽管Leia并未提起，他还是悄悄在名单上加上了Kylo的名字。他知道名单上的这些人谁都可以不来，唯独Kylo，Leia到底还是想见一面，哪怕是在离开这个世界之后。可他现在停着笔，呆愣的时间里眼看着毛笔逐渐发干，Kylo的名字他最终还是没有写下去。

Snoke会知道的。Snoke知道了，Kylo也就必然知道了。

何况Leia也并未真的提到那名字，不是么？

说不清是逃避还是放弃，他收起毛笔，甚至撕碎了剩下那几张邀请函扔进了垃圾桶。天亮时分他到报社登了讣告，讣告发在Leia家一直订着的那份报纸上，印得很大，他多少还是想让Leia体面些。离开他又前往寺院同僧侣商讨葬礼事宜，商讨结束，他回到家中为所有的邀请函写上了日期。邀请函扔进邮筒，又到了布置葬礼仪堂的时候，他叫上女佣一同驱车出门。整个流程有条不紊，仿佛他只是受人所托为人办事，仿佛Leia的去世与他没有任何关系。但这不过是麻木而已；冷静地看着葬礼用品清单的价格表、内心算计着花费的时候，他突然意识到他的冷静不过来自于一种长年累月的麻木而已。

这种麻木从Kylo离开的那天逐渐累积，到了此刻像层无形的硬壳一样将他包裹起来，让他在旁人眼中看来从容得出奇。外表虽是从容，内心中的某一处又总是记挂着那个躲躲藏藏地来病房送花的少年，Leia去世时刚刚换上的那捧铃兰被他带回家，葬礼之日正是枯萎之时。商社因为大老板的去世停业数日，他在家中没什么事好做，久违地想找本闲书看看，找了一圈却没在落灰的书架上找到那本书的身影。Leia的房间里同样没有，杂物间他也找过一圈，选项便只剩下一个，他只能拉开了Kylo房间的门。

从Kylo离开后，这屋子他便没再踏足过。Leia偶尔会在这房间里呆呆地坐着，见他路过也并不勉强他进屋，只是移开视线，继续陷入恍然之中。屋子的陈设一年多来从未变过，换季的时候Leia还有安排女佣换上新的被子，书架比他自己房间的还要干净些。他沿着书架中央开始探索，手指一排排地滑向顶端，寻到书架右侧末尾，突然发现了那叠已经泛黄变脆的稿纸。

Kylo走前叫他拿去发表，这话他自然记着。Kylo走前说的每一句话他都记着，这些场景在不同的深夜里一次次地在他脑子里重演，演得次数太多，时间久了就成了一出被他看了太多次了的戏剧，失去了本来的味道和意义。发表的意欲在Kylo离开的最初几日最为强烈，时间久了他连想都不愿去想，这一年多以来他根本没有动笔写过东西，就算这小说他能顺利发表，后续他拿不出什么东西来，整件事也就变得没了价值。或许从最开始就没什么价值——小说他没给别人看过，而Kylo对小说的喜欢或许只是因为对他的喜欢。他摇摇头，继续在架子上寻找，隔着架子四五本书的位置，他找到了他要的那一本。

他这时想起来，这是他在镰仓给Kylo买的那几本书之一。他打开书翻了翻，有些欣慰地发现这书有着明显的阅读痕迹，想要夸奖Kylo一番，又骤然回过神，意识到他已无人可夸。他将稿纸留在原处，书也插回了书架上，挑了本Kylo没看过的古文书，关上Kylo的房门回到了自己房间。

书只来得及看了一半便到了守夜的日子，这一夜他并未要求女佣陪同，只是独身一人静默地坐在了灵堂里。左手边是明日葬礼的流程，右手边是看到一半的那本书，整晚他都在不切实际地等待Kylo的到来，整晚他什么人都没有等到。他不知该叹息人情淡薄还是该担忧Kylo在Snoke家的日子过得并不自在，他记得Snoke带Kylo走时那副仿佛老来得子般的宠溺与喜悦的神情，以他的推断，Kylo若是真想来守夜，向着Snoke撒个娇或许不难。可如果Snoke唯独在这一点上不肯退缩呢？……更糟糕一些，如果Kylo过得根本不如他想象得那般好呢？

仅他一人为Leia守夜，胡思乱想就成了他的同伴，他在各种猜测中让自己的情绪于高山低谷间徘徊，心底知晓思考他无法插手的事情算是一种打发无聊的方式。他想够了，拿起流程表来为Leia解说，一个人的声音在房间里作响，如同不知自己并没有听众的播音员。他问了Leia几个问题，照片上正值鼎盛期的艳丽的Leia笑着不肯回答他。他也跟着笑了笑，放下流程表，仰头发着呆看起了天花板。

时间依旧会流逝，预定好的事情也一样会按部就班地到来。终于看到Kylo的那瞬间他松了口气，松了口气的下一秒却又觉得胸口被恶兽用尖爪狠狠地挠了一巴掌，疼痛之余还带着种说不清道不明的恨意，仿佛时隔一年半，他突然产生了一种被抛弃了的感觉。他知道这是Leia的离去让他产生的情感在作祟，见到Kylo之前他本还觉得世上有个牵挂，见到Kylo之后他又觉得说不出的陌生。他太久没见到Kylo了，医院走廊上的一瞥，仙鹤留给他的印象倒比Kylo更深些。Kylo长高了，高了不少，身高就要与他相当，肩宽亦不是分离之初时的模样，看起来已经同成成年人没什么区别，甚至比在座的东洋成年人都要宽得多。他曾觉得Kylo的脸颊比一般男性要圆润，这么久不见也瘦了下去，令Kylo的鼻子比他记忆中的更加显眼。

唯独那双眼睛还是一成不变：Kylo在他面前哭过太多次，他吻过太多次，他的嘴唇和手指同他的眼睛一样熟悉Kylo眼睛的轮廓，熟悉那种哭泣带来的红肿会在Kylo脸上表现出怎样的效果。他没有放纵自己去做更多的观察，太多就会显得不合时宜，不合时宜不是大人该做的事情，他不能当着一屋子客户熟人的面失了分寸。可也只有看着Kylo的那一分钟让他有过他还活着的感觉，移开视线的瞬间，他就变回了负责操持葬礼的行尸走肉。

成熟也好大人也罢，哪怕他已经可以接下Leia的班操持一间中上规模的商社，见到Kylo时他还是会回到那个他怀念却不愿回忆的夏天里去，变成一个顽固地不肯与成人世界有所交集的高中生。这让他觉得危险，觉得藏在心中一年多的那些话到了嘴边全都说不出口，全都化为齑粉消失在横亘在他与Kylo之间的生疏之河里，让他在好不容易拥有的、同Kylo独处的时空中想要仓促离去。蒙住他眼睛的手绢拦住他的脚步，淡粉色与淡粉色重叠，Kylo在这片淡粉色中肥皂泡一般地不见踪影。他从堂外收回视线，寂寥中重新打量起那方手绢，赫然看到手绢上用铅笔费力地描了几行字，让他瞬间心鼓如雷：

_“12日下午两点_

_心斋桥丸生茶座_

_从后门进来_

_左手边第三个包厢”_


	20. Chapter 20

看见这几行字的那瞬间再怎么心绪难平，熬过此后的几日，他为这四行字产生的情绪只剩下说不上来的紧张与排斥。厌恶倒不至于，尽管在第二日一觉睡醒之时，看到桌上的手绢，他有种作呕的冲动——不知是因前一夜纵酒导致的宿醉，因为紧张，还是因为他从心底产生了被作弄的感觉。作弄也好，被人牵着鼻子走也罢，他讨厌他和Kylo之间这样的状态，讨厌这种密件传信的游戏感，讨厌这种神秘的不确定性，讨厌这种不知会走向何方的未来。可他知道自己还是会去的。从他看到那段话的瞬间他就知道他不可能毁约，哪怕他并未和Kylo做出约定——再怎么想要逃避、再怎么对这套东西嗤之以鼻，他从未思考过缺席的可能性。好在丧假还未到期，他不需要为此到大学向老师报备，11日晚给助理打电话安顿好第二日的商社事宜，12日一早，他便换上一身黑色的和服，用帽子压着头发，戴上了那副他在平时看书时才会使用的眼镜，坐上了通往大阪的电车。

心斋桥对他而言并不陌生。在他和Kylo还小的时候，几乎每半个月，女佣便会带着他们去一次大阪，一直玩到他和Kylo在归家的路上因熬不住疲惫睡着。那会儿还没什么儿童套餐的概念，Kylo点了拉面，吃掉一半再也吃不下，就会将碗推到他面前，口中仍是那一套：这面好吃，要给他吃吃看。他明明和Kylo点了同样的东西，他自己的食物尚未吃完，他要拒绝，Kylo就要委屈地嘟着嘴，泪眼汪汪地看着女佣，告状说Armie哥哥浪费食物，Armie哥哥不再喜欢他了。这恶人先告状的Kylo简直是个小混球，而他不能让这小混球太过得意，他便伸着筷子到Kylo牢牢地护着的炸鸡盘中，夹起一块迅速放进了嘴里。Kylo鼻子耸了耸，山雨欲来，他便奸诈地笑着揉揉Kylo的脸：

“我当然喜欢你呀。我最喜欢和Kylo分吃的啦。”

Kylo的小脑瓜那时有些转不过弯来，眼睛呆滞地眨了眨，捕捉到的讯息只剩下他那句“我当然喜欢你”，其他的事情便被Kylo一笔勾销，剩下那半碗拉面最后进了女佣的肚。他那时候还不知道什么叫以小欺大，只看见女佣在一旁发笑，就认定自己赢了这一局。他和Kylo有成对儿的手串，成对儿的腰带，成对儿的衣服，但Kylo比他多拥有几条丝带。他凑在Kylo耳边，说女孩子才用丝带扎头发，未能得到预期的、把Kylo气得满脸通红的效果，只看到Kylo飞了他一眼，低下头继续挑起了丝带。他那时只觉得挫败，觉得奇怪，只能悻悻地等在了一旁。

如今想来，诸种征兆，他根本想不到那些征兆会有什么问题。电车到站，打断了他的回忆，行至心斋桥，离约定的时间还有一个半钟头。他找到丸生茶座的所在地，绕开两条街去吃了些东西，虽然胃口不佳，但他早已养成了强迫自己进食来避免因饥饿影响工作和学习状态的习惯。其他客人从他身边路过，白色围巾的尾端扫过他的眼角，快活的嬉笑声中他又想起Kylo掉落在走廊上的那条围巾来。那围巾Kylo没有取走，Leia去世、他在医院办理手续时一并带了出来，现在正放在他家中的行李箱里。他动过将这围巾带来的念头，转念一想，若是这会面私密到了他需要走后门进入茶座的地步，这条围巾恐怕他拿给Kylo，Kylo也不会要。哪有人喝了一趟茶，手中便多出一条围巾的？

看吧，明明他心生排斥，明明他想要逃避，他还是顾及着Kylo，他还是担心Kylo的生活状态。他说不清这排斥究竟源自何处，或许是他不想面对Kylo和他之间产生的过往未曾有过的距离感，或许是他不想被迫认清Kylo已经不再属于他的现实。过去的一年半里，他分明已经无数次地告诉自己Kylo很可能会离自己越来越远，到了见面的时候，这种感觉还是让他的胃一阵阵痉挛。他在丸生的后门外抽了一会儿烟，做了两个深呼吸，才敲了敲后门，掀开帘子走了进去。

左手边第三个包厢。

女服务生替他敲了门，他听到了Kylo的声音——已经过了变声期，比过去要低沉得多。门开了，身着黑色丧服的Kylo坐在包厢里，除了茶壶、茶杯和几份点心外，桌子上还摊着一本参考书和作文稿纸。见他到来，Kylo波澜不惊地朝着女服务生点点头，说了句谢谢。

他脱掉鞋，反手关上门，来到Kylo对面坐下。他瞥了一眼Kylo手头的参考书，高中课本，他们的家教曾经让他用过的那本。Kylo将书和稿纸收起来，合上钢笔，不再去顾及那篇没写完的作文，抬起头来朝他笑笑：

“你真的来了啊。”

我怎么可能不来——话到嘴边并未吐出，他只是点了点头。指尖在桌上敲了敲，他看向Kylo的眼睛：

“你叫我来干什么？”

“叙旧啊。”

Kylo提起茶壶为他倒了杯茶，将点心盘推向他面前。他多少还是注意到Kylo的动作同以前不一样了，带上了礼数教养的痕迹，规矩得让他难以适应。Kylo给出的答案自然不能让他满意，他开始感到不耐烦，又为自己的这种不耐烦感到一阵恶心。他好像失了控，过去的日子里他有多思念Kylo，现下的他就有多难以控制自己的脾气。他想说的话像鱼子一般饱胀，奈何就是冲不破那层薄薄的表皮。见他强忍着叹了口气，Kylo再次露出一个微笑：

“不好意思啊，用这种方式叫你过来。我想你能理解吧？……Snoke每周要来大阪分社开会，我就在这里等他。以前包厢门口都有人看着，我乖了一阵，又闹了几次，可算把人撵到了门口。服务生姐姐我已经打好招呼了，等你走了，她会收拾干净，好像你没来过一样。”

内容虽有些沉重，Kylo的语气倒是万般轻巧。他不知该如何接话，只能皱着眉头看着Kylo，Kylo便捧起他的茶杯吹了吹：

“也没办法。Snoke现在好笑得不得了，如临大敌，总觉得我妈妈死了，你要把重点放在我身上，好像哪天你会冲进家里把我放在马上抢走一样。安慰了他多少次他也不听。我和他说，Armitage不可能来找我的，他那个人守约。找我又有什么必要？一个没有血缘的哥哥而已……”

“是不可能。你那位养父，看来确实很在乎你啊。”

“……是啊。”

Kylo要开口，声音却滞了一瞬，须臾后给出一声飘忽的附和，将茶杯轻轻放下，轻轻推到他面前，抽回手去挠了挠后脑勺：

“你现在还弹钢琴吗？我好久没听你弹琴了。”

“你现在想听又能怎样？……你走了我就没弹过了。太忙，没工夫弹。”

忙碌真是个十足合理的好借口。他其实没有忙成那样，他有无数的机会坐在钢琴前面弹那首Kylo最喜欢的曲子，只是没了Kylo的双腿在他眼角乱晃。若不是女佣勤于打扫，那钢琴早已落灰了。

Kylo咬咬嘴，眉心微微蹙起，像是在发愁要如何将这对话进行下去。难捱的沉默中，这一次他主动开口：

“不过我确实过几日要拜访Snoke府上。Leia的遗产里有一部分还和你有关系，我得找你把手续办了。不过Snoke可以放心，我会带律师去，不过是公务会面而已。”

“那你最好快点。”

“什么意思？”

“我要走了，Armie。”

“……去哪儿？”

“东京。Snoke的分社开到那里，月底我就要跟着他搬到东京去。东京有几个外国医生，说是……算了，不提。以后去了，恐怕就再难见面，虽说现在也不怎么见得到……我也不能给你寄明信片，告诉你那地方有多好。我要去大城市了，他们说那里的外国人比京都多很多。没准我能交到什么新朋友呢。”

“你现在没有朋友？”

“哪儿来的朋友。还是在家里闷着，再大的洋宅，闷了一年半也闷腻了。不过那院子里还有游泳池，夏天我经常去游泳……你看，我是不是比以前壮点了？”

他点点头。他观察着Kylo的表情，从始至终，Kylo只是笑着，笑得柔和，柔和外是根本遮掩不住的落寞。他知道，他想Kylo也清楚，他们见面根本不应该聊这些。可时间过去了这样久，他早已在Kylo的眼睛里找不到当初那个信誓旦旦要照顾他的男孩的影子了。成长竟然有着这样大的威力，能将一个人的过去杀得片甲不留。

Kylo抿了口茶，再次开口：

“所以说是叙旧吧，其实也没有什么旧好叙。叙了就不想走，不想走又不可能。真正的目的，大概是道别。真抱歉，这么鲁莽地叫你过来，也没什么好处能给你……”

“你觉得我过来是为了好处？”

“看你的样子，也不是为了我啊。”

Kylo语毕，连忙摆摆手，

“开玩笑，开玩笑。我是觉得你成长了好多，搞得我都不敢接近了。上次见你之前，你在我心中还是以前那个Armie哥哥，见到你之后，你站在那么多人面前主持葬礼，我才知道我以前说你是大人，都是错的。你现在才是大人。你那么冷静，能够算清楚利弊，也知道怎么取舍感情。我还差一点。希望我早日能变成你这样，不然Leia会失望的。”

不对。不对，完全不对。他并没有那么冷静，他也并不知道如何取舍感情，他处理感情的方式只有刻意压抑。他相信时间足以冲淡一切，此刻他坐在Kylo面前，他需要不断地告诫自己离他不过半米的Kylo并非触手可及。

如果Kylo也变成他这幅样子，他便会成为监牢里的囚徒，永远只能与Kylo隔着看不到的牢笼对话了。

叙旧，告别，都不对。Kylo因微笑眼角弯起，虚伪如有钱人家皮笑肉不笑的太太，只是到底年龄所限，假笑的功夫还没有那么炉火纯青。他在商界打拼也有一段时日，这种人他见了足够多，Kylo的伪装在他面前根本不堪一击。其实他可以伸出手去。伸出手去，握住Kylo放在桌子上的那只，Kylo的眼泪就会决堤般掉落，Kylo就会将藏在这些废话下的求救说出口。他呆怔地陷入想象中，脑中的幻影与眼前的Kylo重叠，Kylo却不肯妥协给那些幻影，又一次兀自开口：

“我也思考过自己的行为是不是太冲动，但我想过，如果面对Leia的离去的是我不是你，那我肯定手足无措。总之……哎，对不起啊，Armie。把你叫过来，又没什么话好说……”

“你说你是来道别。”

“对啊。既然以后可能见不到面，礼节上来讲，还是该说一声。我以前说，等Snoke死了我就回去找你，现在想想真是孩子气。人呐，一分开了，就什么都不算了。以后真要见到你，可能也是在某场宴会上，已经出人头地的Armie带着年轻漂亮的太太……”

“你还是和这事儿过不去。”

“什么事儿？”

“我结婚的事儿。小时候你就在乎得不得了，现在你还是一样。”

“别自作多情，先生，等我把话说完。你带着你太太，Snoke带着我。见了面，彼此寒暄一下，就此别过。这才是我们今后正确相处的方式。我那时候太小，想法太可笑，你忘了就好。还有两个星期我就要走了，以后真要见面，记得装你不认得我啊。”

“……你现在像喝醉了一样在说胡话了。”

“你才喝醉了呢。陈年酒的滋味有时候没那么好。……Snoke的会差不多要开完了。你该走了，Armie。”

Kylo叉起盘子里的一块点心，另一手将放在桌下的书本重新放上了台面。逐客的意味再明显不过，哪怕他进来坐在这里不过20分钟。他自然有些恼火，恼火让他想撕碎Kylo虚伪的面具，给他和Kylo一个真正的沟通的机会，可他最终做出来的只有从桌前起身，架在胳膊上的外套遮住了他紧握的拳。走到门边，他突然回过头，知道自己说出的话会让自己后悔，脑袋却控制不住自己的舌头：

“我现在让你跟我私奔，你走不走？”

Kylo闻声，耳朵分明抖了抖，抬起头时，脸上的表情却像是听到了什么笑话一般：

“现在？心意领了，Armie。我不走，我现在挺好的，没必要。”

他简直无法容忍Kylo嘴边挂着的笑，这笑容让他觉得他是个街头杂耍的小丑。他咬咬牙：

“你就没有后悔过拿你自己换了我？”

“有什么好后悔的。你比那时候更成熟、更优秀了，而我的日子也过得不错。后悔没有意义啊。快走吧，Armie。Snoke抓住你，我们可就遭殃了。”

Kylo竟冲着他挥了挥手。这动作对他而言同羞辱无异，他有些窒息，忍耐住大发雷霆的冲动，离开前狠狠关上了包厢的拉门。他站在拉门外踟躇了片刻，从后门离开，离开时大阪下起了雪。他有些迷茫地走向车站，道路不算漫长，他却觉得自己好像走了一辈子。他的步子放的很慢，他一直在等待，可心斋桥站前那个鼻尖上沾着雪花、脸冻得通红、执意要让他给自己暖手的孩子的身影迷了路，留在丸生那间温暖的包厢里，再也没有追上来。


	21. Chapter 21

大阪的雪蔓延到京都，连着下了好些天，积雪泥泞，让他一直拖着没到Snoke府上去，从搬家前一直拖到搬家后。他给自己找的理由十足充分：且不说路不好走，自己又要紧跟学业进度又要操持商社事宜，Leia葬后的一系列工作自然也不能落下。他给了一笔重金遣走女佣，宅子也在地产交易商社挂了牌，家中的东西卖了九成，他带着大包小包搬进了大学附近新建的三层公寓顶楼。衣食住行都没了人照顾，好在镰仓那半年让他学会了如何一个人把日子过下去。按时早起，要么去商社要么去学校，曾经商社医院的两点一线如今变成商社大学而已，生活的枯燥程度同以往相比并没有太大的起伏。日历一页接着一页，离Kylo离开京都前往东京的日子两只手就数得过来，行车路过Snoke门前数次，没有一次他下得定决心停下车去按响门铃。

他没有预约，直接登门造访并不合适，谁知道会不会白跑一趟；提前预约，他又不想低微地让自己求着Snoke与Kylo见一面，不过是为了送上几本Leia留给Kylo的书。赠书一事其实并未写进遗嘱，不过是Leia随口一提，送不送、送什么其实都无所谓，他知道Leia想为他制造同Kylo见面的机会，珍不珍惜这样的机会是他自己的事，同Leia的遗愿没什么关联。机会虽有，Leia和他都没想到Kylo会提前出击，如今既然已经见过面，再去Snoke府上找不痛快就更没了必要。无论怎么想，自己送上门都不是笔划算的买卖。既然如此……

既然如此就算了吧，他每一日都在起床后这样告诉自己，又在每一个归家的深夜痛恨他又浪费掉了一天。借口找得再多，说到底不过是一种逃避，逃避的根由在于他摸不清Kylo到底在想什么，让他不知道他到底该怎么做。Kylo在包厢里的模样一会儿像个孩子一会儿像个大人，状态其实同以前差不多，给人的感觉早已天壤之别。他竟为此埋怨起Kylo来：如果Kylo表现得更单纯些——要么从一开始就哭得喘不上气，要么从始至终都别给他好脸色看，他断不至于纠结成如今这般模样。大课自不必说，小班研讨会他都控制不住地走神，教授只当他仍沉浸于丧母之痛，叫他不如回去再休息一段时日。他言谢一番拒绝，倒成了意志坚定的楷模，虽然同学善意的怜悯让他说不出的恼火。

他分析过了。他感到恼火是因为他不需要这群人来怜悯他，而他被怜悯的缘由是他看起来魂不守舍，导致他魂不守舍的又是那个不出十日便会离开京都的Kylo。见过Kylo之后他有那么几天胡子都懒得刮，终于把自己拖到镜子前，他的脸颊似乎都凹陷了一圈。不服气、不甘心、摸不着头脑，他想他总有一天要改了这个事情不能尘埃落定他便坐立难安的臭毛病。只是哪怕心底再怎么清楚，他不想也不肯承认，无法尘埃落定的事情，从小到大，没有一件和Kylo没有关系。

时间。他需要的还是时间。在压抑中等待时间慢慢流逝，等待时间将Kylo从一个活生生的人变成他回忆里的符号，等待他有朝一日不再因为Kylo的一举一动感到烦扰。人活着就得向前走，虽然不过20岁出头他已孑然一身。如果Kylo所言皆属实，事到如今他已经没了什么要紧的事好牵挂。

十天，九天，八天。到了Kylo离去前的第七天，上午在大阪的商社见学完毕，中午他随着同学一起到了心斋桥。抵触虽有，找个借口逃之夭夭必然又会被同学怜悯，从此他就要背上个伤心之地心斋桥的标签，像个需要被特殊对待的重症患者。为了合群而生的假意嬉笑中他与同学走出车站，沿着道路闲逛，逛得有些心不在焉，目之所及总有让他触景生情的地方。丸生茶座离他越来越近，不知是队伍中谁开了口，一群人决定涌进丸生对面的咖啡厅落脚休息。他靠窗坐下，余光总忍不住瞥向一街之隔的丸生入口，一杯咖啡喝完，他刚要抬手唤服务生来续杯，丸生门前停下了Snoke的那辆车。

他见到Snoke的车的次数屈指可数，只是他同Leia一样牢牢记住了Snoke的车牌号。车门打开，Snoke和Kylo一前一后地从后座出来，明明未过守丧期，Kylo身上却披了那件绣着仙鹤的暗红色外套。他举起的手不知不觉垂下来，视线被街对面的一老一少吸引，Kylo本已和他一样高，Snoke竟然比Kylo还要高些。老头子揽住Kylo的肩膀捏了捏，面对Kylo笑着说了些什么，话音落下，拇指突然抚过Kylo脸颊，枯瘦的四指停留在Kylo的颈间，隔着Kylo的头发摩挲起了Kylo的后颈。

他听到身旁有人“噗嗤”一声，两个坐在他旁边的男生开始交头接耳。Kylo对着Snoke鞠了一躬，目送Snoke回到车里离开，撇着嘴角用手背抹了把脸，拉开大门走进去，留下一个保镖坐在了门外的长椅上。旁边的男生用手肘撞撞他：

“你说那是男的女的？”

他愣了愣：

“谁？”

“刚那个，被老头摸脸那个。”

“男的啊？”

“男的那么长头发？还扎丝带呢。”

……丝带。其实他都没注意到丝带，他眼里只有Snoke那只在Kylo身上乱碰的手。他拾起咖啡杯，

“别老对西洋人有什么偏见。我们的女人长得也是个女人样。”

一低头，他又想起自己的咖啡已经到了底。抬头叫来服务生，等待续杯的过程中他看到Kylo捧着热气腾腾的饮料走出来递给保镖，又将脖子里的青灰色围巾也塞进保镖手中，转身再次消失在门后。

“还挺善良”，他同学说。是啊，他心想。Kylo可是抓了萤火虫之后还要放生的人啊。

又半个小时过去，丸生门前除了客人进出之外没了什么动静，同学的话题也从Kylo身上转移到了本次见学的课题。他有一声没一声地应着，咖啡桌上的日历显示今天是19日，正是Snoke来大阪开会的日子。他这一周只顾着倒计时，“19日”这概念也同见学划了等号，直到看到Snoke和Kylo的瞬间，他才想起一周前Kylo闲聊般地对他提到的那些信息来。

Snoke来大阪开会，Kylo就要被送到附近让保镖看着。他记得Kylo曾经在离家前说过自己做够了金丝雀，现在看来Kylo只不过是换了一间牢笼。他真是想不通。Snoke这么做真的是为了防着他和Leia？Snoke眼中，他和Leia到底有多凶恶？

课题讨论结束，年轻男子聚集在一起，话题就多少开始同荷尔蒙沾上了关系。他越发听不进去，找了个借口说自己还有些东西要采买，在同学的抱怨声中一边道着歉一边离开了咖啡厅。沿着道路向南直走，绕到丸生后门所在的那条街附近，避开同学耳目拐进巷子里，直到他站在后门前，他才突然意识到这段路走得近乎发自本能。他现在有两个选择：敲门，或者转身离去。心斋桥站离这里不过十分钟步行距离，若是能赶上早一班的电车，到家之后他还能多休息半下午。半下午对他这个需要兼顾学业和工作的人而言，已经足够奢侈了。

……Kylo已经撵过他一次了。他没必要让Kylo撵他第二次。

“我来把你的东西还给你”，Kylo将手绢蒙在他眼睛上的时候和他说。Kylo到底要还给他什么？

……事不过三，现在不过第二次。以后要是再也不见，多被撵一次又能如何？

又是数不清的借口，又是一番内心斗争，不服气最终占了上风，他抬手敲响了丸生的后门。前来开门的还是一周前那个小工，或许是他的发色并不多见，小工一眼认出他，并未盘问便将他放了进去。左手边第三个包厢，如果他没记错的话。他得去碰碰运气。他用指节嗑响门框，屋里果不其然传来Kylo的声音：

“哪位？”

没有添加任何情感的询问声，倒比上次他听到的Kylo的任何一句话更像出自Kylo之口。他没应声，直接拉开门，下手的瞬间意识到他根本不清楚屋子里有没有别人，这动作根本鲁莽得令人发指。好在眼前只有Kylo同上次一样坐在桌后，手中握着钢笔，身前是桌上摊着的稿纸与教科书。

“是我。”

他说。好一句废话，好一句既没有意义也失去了时效的废话。他的到来让Kylo瞪圆了眼睛，慌乱中失去了伪装的余裕，手忙脚乱地从桌边站起，冲到他身旁将他拽上台阶，关上了门。

“你来干什么？”

Kylo问他。他上下打量Kylo一番，眼睛越过Kylo的肩膀看向挂在墙上的羽织，

“来问问你为什么还没出丧就已经换上红色衣服了。”

“我……”

Kylo避开他的视线，一番乱瞟，

“Snoke说天天在家里穿黑色太压抑了。”

“哪怕去世的是你母亲？”

“你知道，按照约定，我应该……”

“你应该把我们两个忘得干干净净。可真是听话啊，金丝雀小姐。我要是Snoke，白捡一个这么听话的儿子，我做梦都笑醒了。”

话一出口他就觉得自己是个混蛋，“白捡”一词实在是难听过了头。Kylo的脸上果然褪去了血色，抿抿嘴，Kylo同他记忆中的那般微微仰起脸，挑衅般地笑了笑：

“搞半天，你是专程来骂我的？”

“你可真看得起自己，Snoke家的贵公子。”

他讥讽地回应，可其实他也说不清自己为什么要到这包厢里来。他想要答案？他想要一个解决方案，他想剥去Kylo的伪装，搞清楚Kylo的真实想法？他想弄明白他所认为的、应该属于自己的东西现在到底属于谁？他想的东西太多了，过去的一周里让他寝食难安。他看着Kylo轻微抽搐的下巴线条，那张脸还是那样不对称，还是有着他记忆中的轮廓的影子。对话到了这种境地只剩下僵持，好像他在和Kylo进行一场可笑的不眨眼对决，比谁先败下阵来。到头来是他先笑出声，他后退一步摇了摇头，转身就要离去，眼角瞥到Kylo那强硬的态度倏然败退，满脸的傲慢变成难掩的煎熬与恐慌。他停下脚步，手停留在门边，眼睛并未看向Kylo：

“我问问你。你觉得父子之间什么样的接触算是正常？”

“……我不懂你的意思，Armie。”

“我看到了。我在街对面的咖啡馆里，都看到了。Snoke碰你的方式，那太奇怪了。你知道我的同学怎么说吗？他们猜你是男是女，猜你和Snoke什么关系，你是不是和那保镖有私情，他们编排故事的能力之强可以拿去给三流小报写都市小说，就因为他们看到Snoke对你做出了那样的举动。你觉得这很正常？”

“你不能因为他摸了我的脸就……”

“你最好别让我这么认为。我为你打了一次人，就让我们落到了这步田地，我不能为你再打第二次了。”

……Kylo想笑就笑吧。笑他在咖啡厅中咬着牙忍耐，笑他为不存在的事情胡思乱想。Kylo自然也可以生气，气他妄想过度、恶意揣测，气他的同学俗不可耐，侮辱了Kylo与养父之间的感情。可他最担心的结果还是出现了：他听到Kylo吸了吸鼻子。他与Kylo共同生活了将近十年，他知道这是Kylo开始落泪的征兆。……他不想再听到Kylo的哭声了，他的Kylo总是这么爱哭，好像他把自己的那份眼泪也全数交给了Kylo，而更让他焦虑的是Kylo的哭泣从来都不是毫无根由。低微而小心翼翼的抽泣声像重锤一样敲在他的太阳穴上，他回过头，高傲的、虚伪的、努力将自己表现得惊人的成熟的Kylo不见了，这个已经成长到同他一般高的少年终于变回了他熟悉的模样。哑然之中他的头脑变得混乱，他不知道Kylo的哭泣究竟有着怎样的含义，这种哭泣究竟出于怀念还是委屈。Kylo用一边袖子遮住脸，另一只手摸索着扯住了他的衣摆，

“对不起，Armie。我不想让你担心的。对不起……”

声音变了，语气却同一年半前无异，Kylo道起歉来，还是昔日那样茫然无措。他的态度虽然软化下来，自尊却顽固地抑制着他凑近Kylo的举动，他犹豫半晌，终于咬咬牙，伸出手摸向了Snoke曾经抚过的Kylo的后颈。Kylo头发的质感同记忆中无异，他的指尖钻进发下、贴住Kylo的脖子，皮肤的温度同以往也没有变化——Kylo哭的时候，颈间的体温会比平常略高些。伸手之前他就明白，一旦他触碰到Kylo，只要Kylo不做抵抗，他根本不可能收手。他只会更进一步，他对Kylo的哭泣从来就没什么抵抗力。他当然会觉得Snoke的动作可疑——他的动作与Snoke的动作如出一辙，只不过顺序相反，拇指终于贴上Kylo的脸颊时，指腹摸到一片濡湿。

“到底怎么回事？”

他问。他知道如果仅仅因为他表现得有些恼火，Kylo不可能就这么突然哭出来。Kylo摇摇头，只是哭着，话却不肯多说一句，他只能轻轻勾住Kylo的肩膀，安慰Kylo在台阶上坐下，企图拽开Kylo遮着脸的那只手，没想到Kylo抵抗的力气大得惊人。他让自己的手撤退回来，让自己的身体不再同Kylo有所接触，如他所料地，失去了依靠的Kylo果然急切地腾出手住了他的衣袖。

“……我不想走，”

Kylo抽噎着，

“我不想和他去东京。去了以后我就不是现在的样子了，我不想那样……”

“不是现在的样子？”

“我不知道怎么说，Armie……我不知道……Snoke发现了。他还是发现了。”

“发现什么？我上次来找你了？”

“不，他是……”

话语断在一半，Kylo像喘不过气来一般胸口剧烈起伏。真实的Kylo暴露在他眼前，他的焦虑与怒火都没了踪影，他终于又找回了五岁的年龄差赐予他的控制场面的能力。他尽可能给足Kylo平静情绪的时间，等待片刻，试着引导道：

“Kylo，你得把话说完整。不然的话……”

Kylo松开他的袖子，双手捂住脸，半晌功夫，激烈的喘息以一声长叹作为终结。哭声转变为一声仓皇的笑，Kylo放下手，转过头来冲着他，哭得红肿的眼睛却微微弯起，那种让他不适的假笑卷土重来：

“我可真糟糕。一想到你为我打过人，就哭成这个样子。怀旧可真是个坏习惯。”

“……你再跟我来这套我可就真的走了。”

他简直受够了Kylo的做作，受够了Kylo在暴露自我面前的负隅顽抗，就好像他刚刚看到宝藏闪烁起光芒，山口又闭合在了一起。Kylo赶忙抓住他的手腕，

“是我不对嘛。我们好久没接吻了，Armie。走之前你亲我一次吧。亲我一次，我就什么都告诉你。”

“……在这里？”

“嗯。在这里。……到上面去。”

Kylo站起身，跨过两级台阶来到包厢地面上，在桌边坐下，拍拍自己身侧：

“过来。”

说是命令也好，说是引诱也罢，心中虽有疑惑，被Kylo的承诺诱惑，他终归还是听从了Kylo的指引。他刚刚来到Kylo面前，Kylo便揪住他的衣领将他拽了过去，可说实话，他现在没什么接吻的心情——如果不是很清楚Kylo的脑子没什么问题，Kylo这副又哭又笑的样子十足像个神经病。这反而更能说明问题的严重性，如果Kylo情绪激烈到了这种程度……嘴唇相触，他的思维停在一半，再怎么理性，他仍旧只是个20岁出头的年轻人，依旧无法抗拒他思念已久的唇舌。很多时候，情事的主导权在Kylo手里，这一次也不例外，他们的接吻由Kylo决定何时开始、何时结束，只是结束并不意味着Kylo会就此满足。Kylo凑到他脸侧，咬咬他的耳垂，手掌贴着他的胸口一路下滑，停在了他的下腹。

“Kylo……”

“声音小点，没关系。快点，我们时间不够。”

拆着他腰带的那只手还是同以前一样熟练，Kylo轻而易举地探入他的内衣，再次吻了吻他，

“帮我扩张。扩张好了马上进来，别管其他的。……和以前一样，射里面，不用担心我去哪儿洗。快点，Armie。我等了一年多，我现在等不及了。”

“可在这种地方——”

“难不成我还要跟你找间旅馆去？将军，这么优柔寡断，打仗可是会输的。”

Kylo说着，强行拉住他的手按在自己腰间，勾着他的手指引着他拆起了腰间的系带。别犹豫了，Kylo催促他，这可能是最后一次了——他承认，至少在诱惑人这方面，Kylo的确长进了不少——“快点，Armie，我保证我什么都告诉你”——话语逐渐变得朦胧，变得像又一场梦境的背景乐，理智终归赢不过情热，赢不过Kylo不饶人的引诱，赢不过他对水落石出的渴求。他将Kylo推倒在地板上，掏出口袋里藏着的、他一直带着的那块手绢，揉成一团塞进Kylo的嘴里，手绢出现时他看到Kylo露出了惊喜的笑容。他同样需要咬着自己的下唇忍耐喘息，接吻被他和Kylo留在了高潮后。插入有些粗暴，爆发也来得很快，只不过这一切都是Kylo做出的要求。他拽出那块手绢扔到一旁，吻住Kylo，阴茎留在Kylo体内，人压在Kylo身上，手指无意识地开始在Kylo大腿上摩挲，继而带着些补偿性质地揉弄起了Kylo的卵袋。他暂时不想让自己多去思考这之后他需要做什么，这件事又会带来怎样的后果，他和Kylo的感情离上升到排除情欲因素还早得很，或者说并没有排除情欲的必要——从始至终，都伴随着罪恶感的性交都是不可或缺的成分，到了这种时候依旧如此。Kylo在他的掌心中登顶，咬人的毛病一如始终，他的口腔里尝到一股下唇漫出来的血的味道。双手在他的后背停留了一阵，Kylo向上抬起手轻缓地抚着他的头发，望着天花板，满足地长出一口气，笑道：

“这样就好。虽然不一定成功，但已经不是没有可能了。”

“你想让什么成功？”

他吻着Kylo的脖子问。动作很轻，他不敢留下一丝半毫的痕迹。Kylo的话音停滞了一瞬，

“……Armie。我两个月前来月事了。”


	22. Chapter 22

被Leia和身边人夸奖再多次脑子灵光，消化信息的时候不够用还是不够用，听到Kylo这句话时他竟然有那么一阵没搞懂Kylo什么意思。Kylo有女性的那部分，他知道，女性是要来月事的，他也知道。他都知道，但他不明白这和这一切有什么关联，他又应该做出什么样的反应。见他带着不加掩饰的疑惑看着自己，Kylo竖起指关节敲了敲他脑门：

“意思是说我现在可以生孩子了，你这笨蛋。被当成男孩子养大的我，你弟弟，现在可以生孩子了。听起来像不像个鬼故事里的妖怪？”

“怎么突然——”

“也不算突然，就是晚了些而已。其他姑娘月事来得早，我来得晚罢了。小时候在荷兰，医生检查完和Leia说，我可能不具备生育能力，那部分发育不一定完全。月事一来，可能发育还是到位了，没准就有了生孩子的能力。所以才一定要你射里面。说不定能怀上你的孩子呢。”

他觉得自己好像在听什么医学博览会上的奇闻轶事。Kylo的语气太过平淡，好像这些事情都与他和Kylo无关。他缓缓将自己从Kylo体内退出来，手指摩擦着Kylo的性器入口，整理了一番Kylo告诉他的信息，

“……你想在去东京前怀上我的孩子？”

“对呀。你可算不迷糊了。”

手掌揉揉自己敲过的脑门，Kylo望着他的眼里满是笑意。他皱皱眉头：

“然后呢？然后你打算怎么办？如果Snoke发现你怀孕——”

“他已经发现我来月事了。那天早上起来，床单上有血，我想藏，根本藏不住嘛。要来那么久，不可能瞒得住女佣，自然也瞒不过Snoke。他就叫了医生来。我把自己关在房间里不肯出来，那模样能吓死人。两腿间都是血，我觉得自己都快死了，屋子里也不开窗，一股又腥又臭的味道。可Snoke有钥匙啊。我被绑起来检查身体，不过我得夸自己一句，他们要三四个人才能按得住我，可费劲了。医生说我跟西班牙的斗牛似的。要不是感觉身体没劲，我还能再坚持一阵。不过说到底，Snoke还是知道了。知道我有两套东西，知道我能生孩子，以后要是知道我怀孕，也没什么大不了的。我又不可能被他送出去嫁人，根本没什么失贞不失贞一说。哪天吵起来，一着急，我还能告诉他，我13岁就尝过男人的滋味了。他肯定得气死。养个儿子养到底，没想到是养个荡妇呢。”

调笑般的话语滔滔不绝，他一时间说不清Kylo到底在以怎样的心情将这些话说出口。曾经的Kylo虽不是从不这么说话，笨拙而真挚地抒发自己情感的时候总要多些，可自从和Snoke扯上关系，Kylo就学会了这套嬉笑的本事。他曾觉得一年半过去，Kylo年龄的增长尽数表现在声音和体型的变化上，比之前强壮得多的肉体虽然从轮廓上看来依旧是男性，丰腴却也没有放慢它的脚步。可现在看来，这种行为上的变化更让他觉得陌生而捉摸不透。他帮着Kylo穿好内衣，心中总有种他被Kylo借了种的感觉，可Kylo现在要怀的是他的孩子，按理说他应该高兴才对——高兴，却又哪里不是滋味——他着实有些不知道要怎样处理这些信息。一年半前，他们的关系看起来告以终结的时候，他和Kylo都还没做好变成大人的打算，做爱是一种根本不需要付出任何代价的、维系感情的娱乐而已。性欲同繁衍扯上关系，滋味同以前似乎就不太一样了。

“别担心，Armie。这孩子不用你来养，你就当什么都没发生过。责任轮不到你头上。”

或许是他沉默的时间过久，Kylo有些耐不住地开口补充道。他停下帮着Kylo系腰带的手：

“你觉得我不想承担这个责任？我不想养这个孩子？”

“可不是人人都能做好准备随时当个爸爸的。我又没有征求你的意见，这孩子只是我想要而已。我干嘛要一个好久都见不到的男人当孩子的爹？才不呢。”

“你准备在Snoke那里把他养大？”

“我怎么准备，那就是我自己的事儿了。今天走出那扇门，Armie，就到了你彻底把我忘了的时候了。”

衣服穿回身上，遮住Kylo赤裸的身体，就好像Kylo突然找回了自己的盔甲，又一次将他拒于千里之外。Kylo向后挪了挪身体，与他拉开一段距离，见他的面色因这种猝不及防的拒绝再次阴郁起来，赶忙露出一个微笑，伸手揉揉他的脸：

“别觉得我又故意气你。我说的可句句都是实话，你记着这个孩子，记着我，对我们谁都没有好处。”

他想要反驳。他想要反驳、应该反驳，可他无能为力地意识到Kylo说的话其实有一定的道理。“对谁都没有好处”——说白了，他们现在的行为已经完全违反了Leia当初与Snoke做出的约定，他早该把Kylo当成陌生人家的陌生孩子，当成他根本没必要去关心的陌生人。他曾经做得很好，他有着强大的自控能力，如果不是那条手绢的话——

“……你说你要把我的东西还给我。你要还给我什么？”

“啊呀。真高兴你还记得这个，”

Kylo冲他甜甜地笑了笑，

“我要把‘京都的Kylo’还给你。听起来有点奇怪，但是我必须把自己这么分割开。京都的Kylo是你的，东京的Kylo是Snoke的。我说道别不是骗你，我真的想好好和你说再见，如果能带走你的孩子更好——我没有你了，有个你的孩子也好啊。真是奇怪。这个京都的Kylo啊，说多少次他喜欢你都不够。上次他想好好说，可他怕自己说了就不想走，临阵脱逃，搞得他回去以后哭了好多天。他后悔了一个星期，都绝望了，没想到你主动来了。”

“……上次你故意气我。Kylo，现在连三流小说都不这么写了。”

“我哪知道三流小说怎么写，我有个那么会看书的哥哥，我可从来没看过三流小说。说到小说——京都的Kylo真正生气的，是他天天都买报纸，天天要把所有的报纸看上一遍，可他就是找不到田吉将军的小说。”

“我已经什么都不写了。投稿也没什么意义。”

“啊呀。那京都的Kylo可就要很伤心了。他要带着遗憾到东京去了。”

“你又不是到了东京就再也不看报纸了。”

“看，也不是京都的Kylo在看了。东京的Kylo不认识田吉将军，田吉将军写出花儿来都和他没关系。”

“田吉将军可是东京的Kylo的孩子他爸爸。”

“……将军。这孩子很可能活不下来的。”

Kylo将手指抽离他的脸侧，松开指尖勾着的他的头发，

“东京的Kylo要接受国外医生的检查，拿到证明后更改性别，没多久就会变成Snoke的合法妻子啦。”

“合法……什么？”

不到一秒的时间里，他的脑内跳出无数个“妻子”的同音词，他只当他因为Snoke的动作想得太多，想太多导致他产生了可笑的联想。他的表情僵在脸上，Kylo倒是无所谓地耸了耸肩：

“妻子嘛。妻子，配偶，就那么回事。Snoke的模样你也看到了，现在都有点等不及了。……其实他当初想收养我，本来就没安什么好心，我去了以后才发现，躲来躲去好歹是没让他得手。现在倒好，我被自己的身体给卖了。到了东京叫天天不应叫地地不灵，谁都不认识我，更没人管Snoke要干什么。既然逃不了，我就先找你骗个孩子，好歹有个寄托。‘爱情的结晶’，对吧？这说法真够俗气的。可惜我们时间和机会都不够多，不然我能天天把你骑得晕头转向。”

……他想他更不可能发表那篇小说了。他的莲不是这样的，莲从来都是刚烈而暴戾，从来不会强迫自己用这种戏谑的态度来叙述令人担忧的事实，就好像这只是他人之事，不过是他与Kylo的茶余谈资。莲不可能这样接受命运，不可能笑着把这些话说出来，在明知道他的思维在此刻近乎断线的情况下，仍自顾自地继续将话说下去：

“我都想好了。等一到东京，我就主动往他床上爬，装出一副不经人事的样子，能骗多深骗多深。运气好了能瞒住，运气不好，孩子和你长得太像，那这孩子在Snoke手里是不可能长大的。再不好一点，Snoke良心发现，虽然可能性很低——想等我再长长再说，结果肚子大了，下场就是喝堕胎药。最糟糕的嘛，那就是到最后，怀上的是Snoke的孩子。……领养一个小孩，还能让这小孩再给他来一个亲生的。这老头现在算盘打得好着呢。”

“你既然知道这孩子活不下去——”

不，他想说的不止是这些，他还有很多他要问Kylo的问题，他需要时间来进行梳理，来让他的话变得有逻辑。可Kylo并不给他时间，只是接着回答道：

“有万分之一的可能性，我也要试试。不过这都是场面话，或者算一种美好的祈愿罢了。我呢，运气不算太好，好运都用来和你在一起了。祈愿之外嘛……我可以把话接着说下去，你也可以选择要不要接着听。不是很好听就是了。”

“你说吧。”

他怎么可能不听。他根本没有不听的理由，Kylo此刻的每一句话都是不可多得的真实，对他的梳理至关重要。Kylo闻言，亲昵地凑上来蹭蹭他的肩膀，手臂环住他的脖子，

“还是那句话，我已经没有你了。我早就和你说过，没有你，我不知道还有什么好活，这想法到现在也没怎么变过。孩子活下来，我就能跟着活下来，因为你的骨血还在我身边。孩子死了，那我最后的希望也就破灭了，这样一来，我就有了去死的理由。……我已经过了元服之年，按照传统，已经成年，也算个大人了。大人就有权利决定自己要不要去死，要不要把自己扔进神田川里，等待下辈子投胎的时候不这么受折磨。也不对。我记得自杀的人好像投不了什么好胎……”

“Kylo。”

“这可怎么办呢。下辈子我也想和你在一起呀。如果……”

“……Kylo，别说胡话。”

他的声音并没有起到让Kylo停下来的作用，他耳边依旧停留着Kylo的絮语，听起来同梦呓无异。Kylo此刻变得像那些他曾经想要努力突破过的角色定型了——他和Kylo讨论过。Kylo说小说里的女人不是圣女就是荡妇，自己哪个也不想当，就要他把真实的Kylo写进去，写出一个直话直说做事没有头脑的莲来，结果倒惹得Kylo生气，气又找不出反对的地方。可现在的Kylo——抱着他，袖子垂下来搭在他的背上，不切实际地呢喃着、沉浸在因恐惧而生的幻想乡里，与那些因爱发狂的、有着圣女人格的荡妇几乎没了什么区别。小说里的场面总是波澜壮阔，或者海面之下暗潮涌动，可他现在只觉得这屋子里静得让人难以呼吸，静得让Kylo说出的每一个音节都像层叠的山峦一样压得他喘不过气。

京都的Kylo，东京的Kylo。京都的Kylo抱着他，描述属于东京的Kylo的未来，描述一场即将上映的戏剧，让他和“京都的Kylo”成为无关痛痒的旁观者。可他做不到。他无法和Kylo一样沉浸进去，Kylo或许已经用了相当长的一段时间来消化这种未来，他却只被给予了短短的几十分钟。他将缠着他的Kylo从身上推开，

“你就这么认命了？”

“不然怎样？”

“你就没有想过跑出来找我？”

“找你？我怎么知道你把我放在什么样的位置？我长大了，没有把握的事情我不会再做。我当然想过，想过，马上就忘掉。‘想想办法’，当初其实我们都在想办法。我问你，Armie，我走了以后，你有没有‘想想办法’把我弄出来？说实话。”

“我想过。但是……”

但是他想不出来。想不出来又接着去想，同一次次地撞在死胡同上没什么区别，人都知道趋利避害的道理，他不会让自己没完没了地撞死胡同。所以他……

“你认命了。你在决定去Brendol那里的时候就认命了，你所谓的想办法不过就是溺水的时候胡乱挣扎几下而已。我才是更会想办法的那个，你看，我现在拿自己换了你安安稳稳地念书工作。Brendol从来没找过你的麻烦，对不对？”

……虽说是竞争对手，以他的回忆，Brendol还真没给他和Leia找过麻烦。将他的沉默认定为肯定答案，Kylo接着道：

“大概一年前吧。我在他们办公室外面听到Snoke和Brendol打算抢一笔你们的生意，晚上我就去找了Snoke。我洗了澡，穿着浴袍，坐在他面前，一只脚踩在椅子边缘，腿露出来，他眼睛看得发直。我撒着娇求他不要欺负我妈妈和我哥哥。他答应了，那一个月里我就时不时给他看看大腿。这世界上怪人真多，没想到眼瞎的不止你一个。我答应跟着他到东京去——其实我知道他真要逼我去我也没辙，但我还是装成恋家的样子，说我舍不得京都，说我担心你留在这里，Snoke无法保护你，你受欺负。他说他能保你生意不受干扰，他会让Brendol把商社一起转到东京去。我就这样拿自己一点点换你，换一时算一时。我宁可死了都不想和他去东京，可我既然要去，那不如带着你的孩子去。孩子死了我也就死了，就没人再拿自己换你的安稳了。你最好把生意做得越来越大，大到Snoke根本没办法收拾你。在此之前你得好好加油，Armie。我只是在给你争取时间罢了。……我到底还是有界限的，没那么喜欢自我奉献。这一点上我得道歉。”

“……别道歉。已经够了。”

“我保护不了你一辈子。我说过轮到我照顾你……”

“别跟我道歉。我不需要你这样照顾我，以这样的方式换来的保护我宁可不要。……我并非贬低你的努力——算了，我就是在贬低你的努力，你根本就是胡闹。Kylo，我能理解Leia为什么那么看重那间商社，但我不过是一个继承人而已。你完全没必要这样。如果要我放弃，我放弃就是，毕业以后在其他商社找个工作，也不可能活不下去。如果我拿商社去和Snoke换你……”

“那就更没意思了。折腾来折腾去，瞎折腾一场，我还得跟你回去过苦日子。我才不要呢。我很自私的，Armie。你仔细想想就能明白，跑去找你也好，拿自己换你也好，想生你的孩子也好，都是我站在自己的立场上觉得我可以那么做，我根本不去考虑这些事情会不会对你造成什么负面影响。好吧，拿自己换你那个不算，那算是我的报恩。算是对那个夏天的报恩吧，以后再也不会有这样的日子了。和我刚才说的一样……”

三声敲门声打断了Kylo的话，几秒之后又是三声。门敲了，无人开口也无人进来，Kylo望着门又等了片刻，转头看向他道：

“是服务生姐姐提醒我到了Snoke开完会的时候了。我把话说完，我刚刚提到了，走出那扇门，就到了你把我忘了的时候。回去好好过你的日子，别管我是死是活。……这次不骗你，你该走了。还有差不多十分钟Snoke就要来接我了。”

知道他不肯离开会带来怎样的后果，他的腿却像黏在地板上了一样不肯利落地站起来。想到Snoke要走进这间包厢、抚着Kylo的肩膀送Kylo上车他就头皮发麻，咬咬牙，他一把抓住Kylo的手，

“现在跟我走。我们从后门出去，十分钟之内能到车站。回去收拾了东西马上就走——”

“别犯孩子气，Armie——”

“Leia活着她也会希望我这么做的。”

“又拿我妈妈压我。以前可不见你这么听她的话。”

“现在不是说这个的时候——我不需要你拿自己换我！这是错的，Kylo，当初你自己去签协议就是个错误，我和Leia认命也是个错误，我不可能就这么看着你到东京去——”

“我知道是错的。我早就知道了，谁能不知道自己给人看大腿是错的。可你对我来说是对的。这就够了呀，Armie。”


	23. Chapter 23

他知道Kylo这番话放在三流罗曼小说里算是不可多得的金句，如果此刻他有写小说的闲情雅致，他必然要找出纸比记录下来——再想到这番话是说给自己，他更应该感动得热泪盈眶，执起Kylo的手山盟海誓一番，完成读者心中理想的落难鸳鸯构图——可是不，他既不想记下来，现在他也不想把精力分配给感激之心，他只想为Kylo的顽固抽这小子一巴掌，抽得Kylo清醒过来愿意和他走。可这巴掌若是能把Kylo打醒倒也罢了，怕就怕在Kylo认定了什么死道理就绝不会回头。时光流逝之中，秒针仿佛在他耳畔行走，思绪纵然混乱，他到底清楚对于Kylo来说一切行为的出发点都是为了保护他的安全，哪怕是他根本不需要的、却以Kylo的逻辑而言至关重要的安全。意识到这一点，他干脆松开Kylo的手，身体坐定，

“你不走我也不走。你不是怕Snoke发现我们吗？发现了又怎样？只要你愿意站起来，我们马上离开这里。如果你不愿意，那大不了玉石俱焚，什么事情我都和Snoke说清楚，他想怎么收拾我随他便。不想让自己的努力付诸东流就跟我走。”

“……你是在威胁我？”

Kylo怔了一刻问他。他点点头：

“知道就好。”

“Armie，我跟你走的话，我的努力也一样会付诸东流的。”

“你到底是在意我这个人，还是在意你那些自我感动的努力？”

他下意识地让自己的语气变得刻薄，这种刻薄果然让Kylo脸上露出了恼怒而哀伤的神色。他该道歉，他这话说得实在是过分，他不知道这样会不会起到反作用，但这不是他斟酌一字一句的时候。Kylo咬了咬嘴，低下头，

“我不跟你走。”

……糟了。不加那个“自我感动”到还好，加了这词，偏让Kylo在这种时候犯起了倔脾气。可若要道歉更不知道要扯到什么时候去，装作自己没注意到Kylo的情感变化，他继续胁迫道：

“那我就留在这儿。等会儿告诉Snoke，我刚刚上了他的宝贝未婚妻，他最好注意着点一个月以后为什么你突然开始呕吐。”

“Armie——”

“跟我走，Kylo。我没办法把你留在这种地方。我需要你再也不会见到那个糟老头。”

“他……他不算太糟糕，他……”

“你真的要跟我找这种借口？”

他的嗓音控制不住地大起来，吓得Kylo肩膀一缩，脑袋垂下去，又变成了昔日被他训斥时那个小孩子的模样。他咬着牙根压住自己的脾气，开口时声音因为过于温柔而显得有些虚假，

“快点，回去吧。你的兔子还在我那里放着，好久没人扮兔子给我看了。”

“……兔子。兔子你还留着。”

“我当然留着。”

“可是……”

他胡乱想出的劝诱多少还是起了作用，昔日的美好回忆比起严苛的现实而言总显得更有诱惑力一些。Kylo仍是下不定决心，仍是想找借口，借口却又找不出什么来，他便站起身到墙边取下Kylo的羽织，

“Kylo。快点，时间来不及了。”

将羽织搭在左臂，他伸出右手到Kylo面前，看似信心十足，其实每一秒的等待都让他焦灼难安。看到Kylo的双脚开始动弹他终于松了口气，可Kylo的视线却又投向了桌上散着的东西，似乎犹豫着要不要把桌面收拾干净了再说。好吧，就这一点而言他得感谢Snoke——因为Kylo不爱收拾房间的毛病，他不知道对Kylo发了多少次脾气。可这教养来得也太不是时候，他抢先一步上前把稿纸和书本码在一起，拾起钢笔插进自己口袋，

“你还打算做什么？”

尚未决定要不要做的事情被人抢了先，Kylo有些茫然地看着他，愣了半晌，摇了摇头。他强行牵起Kylo的手，

“走吧。路上反正要跑，也不会冷到哪里去。到车站了我再给你买条围巾。”

他没去多等Kylo做出什么回应。Kylo一旦站起身、一旦身形稳定到了可以迈出脚步的程度，他便拉着Kylo的手冲出了房间，尽管Kylo似乎还没有完全接受要和他逃跑的事实，穿鞋都找不准位置，脚尖塞了半天才将两只木屐套在脚上。他在前面带路，Kylo跟在身后，木屐敲在走廊上的声音让他恍然间回忆起Kylo到镰仓去找他的那个下午，他同样是这般拽着Kylo走路，只是Kylo不情愿的因由天壤之别。他听到女服务生在一旁讶异地喊了一声Kylo，他甚至颇有礼节地微笑着转过脸点了点头。后门的位置不远了，而Kylo正被他牵在手中。他觉得自己好像探险故事里的主人公，遥遥地望见了远方洞穴出口的光亮。

木门在他的拉扯下开启，探险马上就要在第一阶段告一段落，接下来他甚至不需要多思考些什么。只要到车站去就好，只要能赶得上电车——想来好笑，他其实不知道下一班电车是什么时候，Snoke的手下会不会追过来。要女服务生保密自然是不可能的，Snoke很快就能发现是谁带走了Kylo——

“你们这是要去哪儿？”

令他厌恶的苍老声音在他背后响起，恶龙来得比他预期的要早了太多。门外的寒风吹得他浑身冰凉，他明显感到Kylo的手颤了一瞬。他想要拉着Kylo继续走，走，或者跑起来，至少先离开这后门再说，Kylo却猛地驻下脚步，回身看向Snoke，

“爸爸……”

他只能跟着停在原地，一同转过了身。那声“爸爸”在他听来何其刺耳，可他根本不能撼动Kylo一步。Snoke举着烟斗，咂了咂嘴：

“这不是Brendol的儿子嘛。……Kylo，临到东京去，你想提前说个再见，跟我说，我又没有那么不通情达理。可这又是要干什么？你的好哥哥要带你出去堆雪人？我见地上的雪脏得很呐。”

“不是这样的，他只是——”

“走啊，Kylo！”

他在一旁低声出言催促，却只换来Kylo带着哀求看了他一眼，又再次扭头看向了Snoke。原本勾着他的手指逐渐松开，Kylo的皮肤一寸寸地离开他的指尖，情急之中他转而抓住Kylo的手腕，

“你难道想回去？”

“Armie，我……”

“Organa家的小公子，强人所难可不是好事啊。”

青烟伴随戏谑的话语从Snoke口中吐出，让他恨不得把那金贵的烟斗折成两截塞进Snoke喉咙里。“强人所难，那不强不就好了嘛”——Brendol要带走他的时候Kylo这么说过，到了这种时候他简直不知道这到底算不算歪理。Kylo的模样说不出到底是留恋还是恐惧——不，留恋当然不可能，他知道Kylo只是在心中慌乱地计算着利弊，而留在Snoke这里的选项显然占了上风。……Kylo的样子很为难。Kylo想要离开他，Kylo想要回到Snoke那里去，这种意图在他看来、在Snoke看来都再明显不过，无论这究竟出于怎样的理由。所以Snoke才能露出如此得意的笑容看着他，好像在看着马戏团的猴子不自量力地举着火圈等着狮子来钻，被烧死和被咬死皆有可能。他的手抓得够紧，Kylo挣扎了几次硬是没能挣脱开，见Kylo如此急着回去、Snoke又坐山观虎斗般淡然地吸起了烟，他扯了一把Kylo的胳膊，

“Kylo！”

趁着Kylo本能地顺着喊声望向他的功夫，他抬手就是一记响亮的耳光，打得Kylo身体一晃，再抬头时明显愣在了那里。Kylo的身体因这冲击忘记了抵抗，他再次一拽，拽得Kylo一个踉跄贴在了他身旁。他由此迈开步子开始飞奔，手中拉着的Kylo好像一只沉得要命的风筝，需要他用尽全力才能带在身后，木屐点在后院的积雪上，发出了阵阵压抑的闷响。

“追。”

离开后门时他听到Snoke发出命令，分明是一种胜券在握的态度，倒让他的紧张感褪了大半，只剩下旺盛的斗志激发他身体的潜能。Kylo虽然跟在他身后却也跑得磕磕绊绊，连声的哀求让他产生了他在绑架Kylo的错觉，尽管他那一耳光就是为了把这种错觉展示给Snoke看。……错觉也好，不是错觉也罢，除了把Kylo带离Snoke身边之外，他什么都不愿去想。逃亡之路比他预想中曲折了些，为了甩开身后的保镖他不得不凭着记忆绕了几条小巷，终归是在被抓住之前顺利到了车站，连买票的找零都没收，抓起两张单程车票便冲了进去。不知通往何方的电车在二号月台停着，警铃声提醒他车门即将关闭，他用尽了最后一分力气冲进车厢，回身看到Kylo喘息着站在他身后、手腕仍被他抓在手中时，他终于在这一周里第一次真诚地笑了出来。


	24. Chapter 24

上车之前他只想赶紧甩掉Snoke的保镖，上车之后两站过去他才发现路边景色不对，仔细一看这车并不开往京都而是开往大津。Kylo在他身边一言不发，眼睛直楞楞地望着窗外，似乎也注意到了方向有误，瞟了他几眼又抿着嘴别开了头。到了第三站他带着Kylo下车，问了站内人员才知道还要转乘两次才能避开心斋桥站前往京都。他看着列车表，在心中大致估算着时间，运气不好的情况下，可能到了京都、收拾好东西，又会是一场马不停蹄的奔逃。Kylo像个稻草人一般站在他身边，迈开步子时又像个机械玩具兵，终于等到电车停在另一侧的站台，临上车前Kylo又依旧犹豫不决，站在车厢口一阵踟躇。他当着其他乘客的面浅浅地吻了吻Kylo，几句低声劝诱便毫不费力地将面红耳赤的Kylo带上了车，两次换乘之后可算在通往京都的电车上落了座。他将那件羽织盖在Kylo身上，在三个车厢内来回走了几圈也没遇到什么人冲上来把他按在地上，这才回到Kylo的座位对面，脸上放松的笑容在Kylo看来可能根本就不合时宜。他只是笑着，不去开口，只是盯着Kylo看，哪怕Kylo一个劲儿逃避他的目光，瞳孔里映着的都是窗外的积雪。一分钟过后，Kylo终于在他的凝视中败下阵来，抬腿踢了他一脚，看向他的眼神里出现了让他极为怀念的、久违的孩子气。

“没来得及给你买围巾，”

他赶在Kylo说些什么前开口，以控制对话的走向，

“但你落在医院那条我还留着。回去围上就好。”

“……说得好像有没有围巾还很重要似的。我们现在成了逃犯了，Armie。”

“我是，你不是。你是被我绑架的富家公子，我呢，抢了别人的老婆。刚才那巴掌打得疼不疼？”

Kylo翻了他一眼，将右半侧脸转到他眼前，

“你觉得疼不疼？”

鲜红的巴掌印。冬日寒冷，更把那红印冻得刺眼，他便伸出手用掌心暖起了Kylo的脸颊，

“打你一下才能取消你共犯的身份。多可怜啊，Snoke家十五岁的孩子，叫坏人抓走了。”

“土匪。”

“那我可能是本国史上第一个洋人山大王了。夫人，可惜我们没有手下啊。打猎和抢劫都得靠自己了。”

“……你难道以后要去抢劫？”

“怎么说什么你信什么？谋生的方法多得是，安定下来了找个地方擦盘子都没问题。如果连巡查都来抓我们，那我们逃出国就是了。身份不合法也没关系，总有办法逃出去。”

“……我就不应该和你说真话。说了真话，结果你变得比我还幼稚。要是没告诉你，你早就回京都准备写明天交的报告，顺便再查一下商社的账了。我呢，就回去继续吃我的牛奶布丁。相安无事，多好。”

“我和你不一样，报告当天布置我当天就会写完，这是其一。其二，你瞒得住我这一次，你不可能瞒我一辈子。本业在京都，不代表和东京没有往来，我迟早会听到你的消息。对我来说，听到你亲口跟我讲，和听到别人把你的遭遇作为谈资，二者选其一，我更喜欢前一个。至少我有不过脑子就把你带出来的机会。以后去东京救你，可就难了。”

“我要是不想让你救呢？”

“你本来就不想让我救。但我问你，如果我说让你跟着我走是在救我，你怎么办？”

手虽然从Kylo脸上收了回来，倾身向前的动作却让他与Kylo之间的距离比刚才又近了些。见Kylo支支吾吾说不出话、又要对他来上一脚，他基本上就已得到了这问题的答案。躲过Kylo的动作，指指Kylo身边的座位：

“我现在可以坐过去了吗？”

“……你本来就可以。”

听到这句话，他才终于确定Kylo打心底还是想和他一起离开。他来到Kylo身旁，倏忽间仿佛又回到同Kylo一起坐着电车从镰仓回到京都的日子，一路漫长，Kylo坐着的时候时不时就要勾住他的手。这次轮到他主动些，他将手伸出去，Kylo没有拒绝。他等待着。他等着Kylo看厌了窗外一成不变的雪景，等着他的体温透过布料与Kylo的逐渐交融，等着那温度融化Kylo身上的甲胄，直到Kylo鼻子耸了耸，身体轻轻靠住他的。他侧过脸亲吻Kylo的脸颊，曾经他吻到的位置是Kylo的额头。他的Kylo真的长大了。

 

一出京都站他便叫了计程车，内心祈祷到了家门口时不会有Snoke的手下在那里等着，尽管他说不准Snoke知不知道他搬家之后住在哪儿。溜进丸生的时候走了后门，回家的时候还是走了后门，他带着Kylo翻过院墙溜进公寓，轻手轻脚地踩在木质台阶上到了三楼。朴素的公寓里没什么布置，除了日常所需的家具外只有一只木头箱子，里面装着他从大宅里带出来的Kylo的物品。他从柜子里翻出几只搬家时用过的行李箱，摊开在地板上往里装着东西，一抬头见Kylo呆呆地站在屋子中央，举起手摸了摸天花板上垂下来的电灯泡。

“怎么了？”

他停下动作问。Kylo环视屋子一圈，皱皱眉头，

“你现在住在这种地方？”

“能住就行了，要求又不高。租金也不贵，楼下的房东婆婆还经常送土豆炖牛肉给我吃。有什么不好？”

“我还想着跟着你吃苦，没想到没有我你也在吃苦。”

“……我一个人又没必要住那么大的房子，女佣的薪金又是一笔支出。留着你的房间你又不肯回来，看见就难受。别愣着，赶紧收拾。你的东西都在那个箱子里，别带太多。宅子已经卖了，钱我本来打算用作商社资金，现在正好有了用处。衣服以后再给你买。”

“难怪你说带我跑的时候那么理直气壮。”

“我就算没钱，要带你跑也是理直气壮。你还要不要你的兔子了？”

他伸手指指木箱。Kylo这才停下斗嘴，拖着一只空行李箱走到了木箱前。打开箱子，Kylo第一件事便是把那兔子揪出来放进行李箱，接着又拾起一只小号盒子：

“这里面是什么？”

他看了那盒子一眼，知道那里面是他舍不得扔的小树枝，干咳一声，

“……先放进去。回头再打开看。”

“为什么不能现在打开？”

“怕你感情用事，浪费时间。Kylo，先跟我离开京都。这比什么都重要。”

他陡然严肃起来的语气让Kylo有些瑟缩，那孩子嘟哝了两句倒也乖乖往箱子里放起了东西。白围巾被Kylo拿出来直接围在脖子上，剩下便是一些Kylo留在房间里的摆件和一叠书。书占的重量太多，Kylo又放回去一部分，挑挑拣拣的过程中突然找到一只牛皮纸文件夹，打开一看，里面是他那叠泛黄的稿纸。

“我找到宝贝了！”

Kylo转向他，兴高采烈地举起文件夹给他看，被他瞪了一眼，只好瘪着嘴把文件夹放进了箱子里。他叹了口气，走到Kylo面前弯下身，Kylo面前捧起Kylo的脸亲了亲，

“时间有限。——你明白我的意思吧？”

“……明白。”

亲吻永远是让Kylo老实下来的不二法门，事到如今依旧如此。他又揪了揪Kylo的围巾，藏住了Kylo脸上的巴掌印。两只行李箱打包完毕，他在桌上留了一叠钱当做这个月的房租，四下打量一番这低矮的顶楼房间，

“没什么落下的了。走吧。”

“我们去哪儿？”

Kylo问他。问题再单纯不过，他却突然被问住，紧要关头他才发现他脑子里只有“逃跑”这个概念，全然没去思考逃跑的目的地是何方。他沉默着与等着答案的Kylo对视一阵，

“你想去哪儿？”

“你去哪儿我去哪儿。”

“我去你想去的地方。”

Kylo同他一样没做什么准备，抛出去的问题又被抛回来，就让Kylo一时间没了主意。有些焦躁地挠了挠头，Kylo犹豫了一阵，

“我……我想回镰仓。我一直想回去看看。”

“那就走吧，”

他立刻答应，随即抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟。将近下午七点，离开往镰仓的最近一班电车出发还有三个多钟头。无所谓。他们可以像刚才一样，随便坐上哪辆车先离开京都，总有某辆京都之外的电车可以将他们送到镰仓去。他抓稳Kylo的手，

“你可不许再反悔了。这次跟着我一走，我们可就真的要私奔了，大小姐。”


	25. Chapter 25

从京都出发去往伊贺，在车站附近的旅馆过了一夜，第二天早上，他带着Kylo坐上通往名古屋的火车，半下午再出发前往镰仓。出于避人耳目的目的，Kylo那件昂贵的暗红色羽织被他装了箱，取而代之地，他在伊贺的小店里给Kylo买了件深青色的廉价外套。从伊贺到名古屋，又从名古屋到镰仓，衣服虽然买得便宜，包厢票钱他却从不吝啬，每每一进包厢便锁好门拉上门帘，离开包厢前总要小心翼翼地掀开帘子一角观察一番。直到第三日中午他与Kylo走出镰仓市中心的火车站，辗转到由比之滨附近的旅馆，姑且安顿下来时，所在地距离他们曾经住过的那座小镇仍有一个小时的车程。

熟悉的地方尽量不去，去了，谁也说不准会不会有人向Snoke通风报信，逃犯总不免变得疑神疑鬼。他带着Kylo逃跑已过三日，三日中他只来得及在离开伊贺前用公共电话交代他的助理代他行事，本想去邮局写封授权书寄去，又怕暴露信息，只能作罢。他数次回忆起Leia的墓地，心中默念着对不起，知道自此之后商社是死是活、由谁接手都与他再无关系。他又想起他那些揣测Kylo与Snoke的关系的大学同学来：离开那群人的时候他信口胡诌他要去买些点心，与他关系不错的那个起哄问他是不是要买给他的秘密情人。他想着隔着一条街坐在茶座里的Kylo，只含蓄地给出一个冷笑便离开了咖啡馆。现在想来，这大概是颇为糟糕的告别方式：Armitage说要去买些点心。教授，Armitage就那么不见了。

点心虽未买到，秘密情人倒是被他找了回来，发呆的时候想到他这样一跑等于抛弃了除了Kylo之外的过去的一切，总免不得一阵感慨万千。宅子虽然卖了不少钱，一旦落跑他便没了收入，一分一厘都要精打细算，多数用在了车费和Kylo的吃食上。自己过起朴素生活来得心应手，Kylo毕竟锦衣玉食了一辈子，虽说旅途劳顿免不了要用饭团充饥，Kylo的饭团里总比他多几颗虾仁。到了镰仓的旅馆，天色已沉，附近的店铺大部分都关了门，他又要到远处去给Kylo买东西吃，Kylo却摇了摇头道：

“别去了。女将说晚上有简单的餐食，如果我们不介意的话——”

“你吃不习惯怎么办？”

“我吃了一个夏天，哪里不习惯？”

Kylo反问他。这么想想，Kylo住在他那里的两个月里，除了在茶座里吃点心，大部分时候吃的饭都是他自己来做，他那时候只觉得能和Kylo一起吃东西、看着Kylo吃东西是件令人开心的事，并没有思考Kylo能不能习惯的问题。Kylo吃起来东西永远是一副饿鬼的模样，也从未抱怨过他做的东西不好吃。分离倒让他介意起Kylo的娇贵来，介意了这三天，这会儿又突然被Kylo告知了这种介意完全没有必要。他揪出Kylo此前重复了数次的论点来：

“你说过跟着我算是受苦。怎么现在没关系了？”

“谁私奔的时候不受苦？重点是私奔。把整个京都的点心店买下来，也不如跟着你一起走要好啊。”

Kylo耸耸肩膀，指了指手臂上搭着的浴衣：

“我要去洗澡了。不许乱跑，知道吗？不许让我洗完回来发现桌上有点心。……你要不要跟我一起去？”

他眨了眨眼，摇摇头，支吾一阵，看向地上的行李箱：

“我得再收拾一下东西。”

“那我很快就回来。三天没洗澡，我觉得我要脏死了。”

Kylo语毕，利落地拉开门走了出去。归于寂静的房间里，他的思维卡在了Kylo那句“京都所有的点心店不如你”上。一路上他都认为自己比Kylo更看得清现实、更知道他们处在“私奔”的状态中，处处都要小心谨慎，而他作为年龄大的那个，需要从各种方面将Kylo照顾周到。可直到Kylo说出来那句话，他似乎才真的能够理解“私奔”到底是怎样的概念。他们跑了，没错。可逃跑和私奔是两码事：逃跑只是逃跑而已，私奔，是Kylo为了他宁可放弃整个京都的点心店。

他知道一个人和点心店没什么好比，自己会在意这句话其实还有些丢人。丢人就丢人吧，是他主动带着Kylo私奔的，他应该享有为这句话感到高兴的权利。为了让自己快点从那句话中走出来、找回平日沉稳的态度，也为了圆上掩饰自己的情绪时随意找的借口，他简单归置了一番两人的行李箱，十几分钟后再无事可做。Kylo洗澡的时间总是他的两倍还多。

思索了一阵，提起行李箱藏进衣橱，他找出另一件浴衣来走向了院子东南角的浴场。冬日并非旅游旺季，旅馆除了他们之外只有一对儿老夫老妻，断不会对他们造成什么威胁，再加上入住时他已多付了一倍房费要求女将不要对任何人说他与Kylo住在这里，相较于逃亡路上忐忑不安的状态，身处镰仓边缘的夜里他就安心了许多。临到浴场门前，院外突然闪过一抹灯光，拖长了调子的叫卖声传入他的耳朵，他立刻顿住脚步，喊了一声“等等”，便抄近路翻出院墙循着声音找了过去。

这便让他到浴场去的时间又晚了十分钟。他刚刚将自己洗干净、准备到室外的池子里去泡泡，Kylo已经裹着浴巾走了出来。见他到来，Kylo并未先他一步回到房间，而是扯掉浴巾噗通一声跳回了池子里，溅了他一身水花。到底还是有点公德心，知道这池水非他和Kylo独有，他便没有“应景”地同Kylo在这池子里做什么，只是简单地解了乏便同Kylo回到了房间。一拉开房门，Kylo就像小狗一样伸着脖子四处嗅了起来，没几秒便将目光锁在他放在桌上的纸袋上，小跑着冲过去拾起来，抽出了里面放着的烤红薯。

点心是没有了，想找点甜的，晚上路过院前的红薯摊成了他唯一的选择。他没能遵守Kylo的要求，他还是让Kylo洗完澡回来发现桌上放了东西。好在Kylo完全不记得此前说过的话，见到食物就没了原则，兴高采烈地剥着红薯皮将红薯往嘴里塞，而他在一旁抖开了洗完澡后顺手从前台拿来的全国报纸。由比之滨交通不便，报纸仍是昨天的报纸，他粗略地从头到尾扫了一遍，倒也没找见印着他照片的通缉令。表面上再怎么淡然，翻完报纸最后一版的时候他还是忍不住松了口气，视线甫一移开，嘴边就凑上来了Kylo剥好皮的红薯。

他只小小地咬了一口，

“你自己的够吃？”

“我多着呢。两大包，猪都吃不了这么多。”

“大晚上该收摊了，又见我翻墙出去买，就送了我一包。加起来分量是不小了。”

接过来Kylo手中的红薯，他这才想起来自己似乎已经三天没吃过什么热乎东西。辗转于车站间时连花时间吃碗拉面都不安心，虽说他没忘了给Kylo买些刚出锅的肉包。倒也不是他故意挨饿，稳定下来之前他着实没什么胃口。Leia也说过他这样的问题，说他一旦遇到烦心事就不想吃饭，搞得自己越来越瘦。他倒觉得Kylo无论何时都能胃口良好算是种本事，也难怪Kylo才15岁就已经长得和他一般高。不想浪费Kylo的心意，他应付着吃了两只红薯，又去前台找了别家的报纸，翻来覆去地看了几遍，才算是彻底放心。通缉令要登不会只登一天，一旦登出，连续登几年也花不了Snoke多少钱。如果不登，那就是Snoke还没有把事情公之于众。想想也不是没有可能：台面上的人偏要做拿不上台面的事，总归还是怕被人揭穿的。

从牵着Kylo的手逃离Snoke面前时他就做好了整日担惊受怕的准备，只是现在看来这日子恐怕要比他预想中的更加难熬。真的躲到山里去当土匪也不是没有可能，可他又怎么愿意带着Kylo过那种日子。由比之滨附近倒是有个渡口，如果再倒几班船，偷渡回荷兰去倒也是一种方法……

思绪被Kylo打嗝的声音打断，他回过神来，赶忙倒了杯茶给Kylo，注意到他胡思乱想的过程中，红薯已经被Kylo吃掉了大半包。想起女将早前告诉Kylo晚上有饭吃，他要了些小菜来，配着红薯吃虽然有些诡异，好歹放慢了Kylo吃东西的节奏。Kylo胃口依旧，倒是让他宽心不少，他在书中见过太多幽怨的女主角，个个都因爱情失去了其他生活的乐趣，颇有死后化为厉鬼的潜质。Kylo险些朝着那个方向去了，好在如今又找回了许些“莲”的影子。

书读得再多，喜欢的女主角始终就这么一个。这一个女主角还正坐在他面前专心致志地吃东西，紧张之中，他似乎又慢慢找到了能够和Kylo躲过这一劫的信心。

女将收拾干净碗碟，又为他和Kylo拿了一副花牌。他与Kylo打了几轮花牌放松心情，只他去还牌的功夫，疲惫便挣脱了连日以来因紧张而生的钳制，将Kylo带进了梦乡。火车颠簸，一路上他和Kylo都没睡什么好觉，好容易有了在床褥上休息的机会，任他作息再怎么自律，还是一觉睡到了第二天中午。起床洗漱完毕，想做些什么又安不下心，接着逃亡又总不是滋味，他突然失去了做事的目标。浏览完新的那叠报纸，实在想不出该怎么打发时间，他抬头问Kylo道：

“你有没有什么想去的地方？”

Kylo正趴在褥子上重温那叠他没有投出去的稿纸。听他这么问，Kylo侧过脸：

“还是没人想抓我们，是吗？”

他看了一眼报纸最后一版，

“没人来大张旗鼓地抓我们。其他的就不好说了。”

“你觉得我们能在这里藏多久？”

“你住腻了，我们就走。”

“我之前以为我们一天就要换一处地方。”

“你愿意的话，这样最稳妥。……但你知道，我们还是有些显眼。出现在太多地方也不是好事。各有利弊吧。”

“说得我们跟人人好奇的灵异现象似的。目击情报：高个子怪胎和高个子红毛野人，出现在镰仓海边，晚上会出来吃童男童女。”

“那去海边转转？”

“大冬天？我才不呢，把我冻碎了可就拼不起来了。其实我想回镇上那间茶座去，见见那个姐姐。走的时候没来得及道别，不知道她还记不记得我。”

“……我得想想。”

他犹豫起来。虽说他自己认为熟悉的地方就别去，既然Kylo开了口，仔细想想倒也不是不可行。曾经在镰仓度夏，现在又成了过冬，朝着积极的方向想想，这算是时隔一年半的寒假，只不过比起当初的肆无忌惮，现在多的是做贼心虚。若是消极一些，真要被抓，珍惜一切机会满足Kylo的愿望才是要紧事。顺利些的话避开同学，在茶座见一面就走，实在不行和女服务生解释清楚原委，或许能够降低些被人发现的风险。想到这里他给出许肯，和Kylo商量好路线，到前台去请女将帮忙叫车，回到屋里收拾好随身携带的物品，半下午时同Kylo坐上了前往小镇的出租车。

行李还放在旅馆里，他总有些不放心。他的不安不受控制地表现在脸上，Kylo便有些抱歉地握住他的手，一个小时的时间里，他们不约而同地都没有在车上说些什么。车到茶座门前，他同Kylo下了车走进去，前来迎客的店员虽然热情，却不是他们熟悉的面孔。一问，才知道那姑娘去年嫁到了异乡，早已不在这里工作了。故地重游，第一站就未能如愿，Kylo的表情有些失望，坐下喝了杯牛奶就同他离开了茶座。如果再叫辆车直接回旅馆，这趟出行就变成了无功而返，来回两个小时路程就没了意义。好在虽然同为冬季，镰仓比京都要暖和些，他买给Kylo的外套虽然便宜，保暖效果并没有差到那里去，他干脆就带着Kylo沿着街道散起了步。离他曾经住的地方不远便有一家出租车站，溜达到那里再回去其实也不迟。

他戴着帽子，Kylo围着围巾遮着脸，多少算是一种乔装，虽然客观来讲，只能起到自我安慰的作用。会不会在这熟悉的街道上被发现，取决于Snoke对他和Kylo的过去了解多少，取决于Leia为他奔波的时候有没有把他的藏身之处交代出去。不过第四天，他就已经厌倦了这种躲躲藏藏、疑神疑鬼的状态，每在这街道上多走一步，前往国外的欲望便更强一分。早已过了学生下学的时间，工作日的路上没什么人，他同Kylo牵着手，也不必在意他人的目光。眼前出现一处丁字路口，他将决定权交到Kylo手里，由Kylo决定了前往哪个方向。见Kylo选路选得毫不犹豫，他开口问道：

“逃到国外的话，你想去哪儿？”

“哪儿都一样。说英语的地方就可以，别的我们又不会。三四岁就到了这里，荷兰语也忘光了。你估计也差不多吧？”

他点点头。语言不通到了这种时候成了一种障碍，荷兰变为不可行的选项，虽然通往荷兰的客船最为频繁。尽管在荷兰，英语也能行得通，想要谋生，还是得考虑本土语言的问题。……Leia那时候是怎么打算来的？

“美国呢？”

“好呀。妈妈本来就想去那里。虽然没和她细谈，不知道她真要去的话想在什么地方落脚。去科罗拉多山里买间房子，开个酒吧，我看日子还过得下去。”

“你连酒都不能喝。”

“我可以学。我调酒，你写东西，General Tagi——”

“英语说出来还是一样蠢。”

“再蠢也是我起的。提醒你一句，我现在没准可是孕育着将军后代呢。别人要问起来，我就告诉他们，这孩子父亲是个将军。他们肯定以为和你没关系，到时候看你气不气。”

“我不会用那名字发表作品的。”

“先发表了再说。答应好我的事情都不做，回头再和你算账。”

“我当时可没答应你。”

“现在能不能答应？”

Kylo笑着扭过头来看着他，目光比起期待，更有一种调笑的味道。明知这种时候做出的承诺可能根本就不可能实现——或者说，正是知道这些承诺实现的可能性并不高，他才点点头道：

“我答应你。”

“就知道我们将军未来必定战功赫赫。你最了不起了，Armie。”

Kylo柔和地笑起来，脸上并未露出什么惊讶的神色，更证明了Kylo其实和他一样，知道这种承诺在这种时期更像是一种玩笑话。沿着道路转过拐角，又走了一段路，他突然发现他们到了那间废弃的神社。

他以为自己再也不会回到这里来的。这里虽不是一切的起点，却也算极为重要的一站，是他和Kylo走到这一步的必经之处。Kylo记路比他记得要清楚，也难怪方才Kylo选择这条路时那般水到渠成。他望向石阶顶端，黄昏时分，天色逐渐暗沉，神社建筑藏在阴影之中，他看不大清。他假意伸出手试探天气，半晌，碾了碾指尖，看向Kylo道：

“上去避避雨吧。”


	26. Chapter 26

一年半前的夏日，他与Kylo和那时的同学们在这里赏了烟花，他才知道这神社虽已废弃许久，在当地的青年男女看来却是极佳的幽会地点。第一次同Kylo造访时是个雨天，这一次又在冬季，都不是什么幽会的好日子，却也给了他们独占这所神社的机会。冬日青苔初长，自然没有春夏那般旺盛，他还是像第一次那样让Kylo走在他身前，仿佛Kylo仍是那个只及他肩膀高的、踩在石阶上脚步会打滑的小男孩。他踩了踩廊下的地板，确定这建筑腐朽得不算太厉害，才拆下脖子里的围巾垫在地上，哪怕木制地板并没有石头那样凉。围巾铺好，Kylo却并未坐到他身边，倒是在神社前的院子里乱转，转到赛钱箱前停住脚步，取出零钱包拾了一枚硬币。赛钱箱上方垂着的绳子经历了多年的风吹雨淋，早已染上了一种陈旧的暗灰色，Kylo投了硬币，嘴中咕哝着许了个愿，伸手扯扯绳子倒扯下来一只蜘蛛，随着灰尘一起掉进了赛钱箱里。

“在这地方许愿，神明可不一定听得到啊。”

他坐在台阶上，看着几步开外的Kylo道。Kylo哼了一声，

“没准他们搬家的时候有人掉队了呢。这么久没人供养，现在肯定很感动。那样就会实现我的愿望了。”

“这么功利，神可是会不开心的。”

“正常情况下你应该问我，‘亲爱的Kylo，你许了什么愿望’？”

“——那么，亲爱的Kylo，你许了什么愿望？”

“不告诉你。”

Kylo吐吐舌头，对着赛钱箱鞠了一躬，又向着别出迈开了脚步。他之所以没有询问，就是因为知道Kylo会给出这样的回答，可既然Kylo想要玩这么一出，让他奉陪倒也不是什么难事。天色愈来愈暗，灯火照耀不到的神社里，建筑两侧的石像逐渐只剩下模糊的轮廓，夜风瑟瑟，他不知为何有些说不上的心慌。他出声叫Kylo赶紧到身边来，可Kylo只是应付着他，伸手在绘马架前乱翻一气，借着初升的月亮辨别起了绘马上陈年的字迹。架子前翻了一圈，Kylo又绕到架子后，似乎对品味他人的祈愿一事颇有兴致，不多时突然发出一声惊喜的欢呼，大声嚷嚷着让他赶紧过去。他叹了口气，起身走向Kylo身旁，只见Kylo手中捏着一块压在其他绘马下的木牌，

“你看。那会儿我偷偷藏在里面的，现在还在呢。”

木牌在架子上栓得很紧，又压在层层叠叠的绘马之下，他一时看不太清，Kylo便解开绳子取下来，将木牌递到了他手里。这木牌徒有绘马的形状却没有绘马的厚度，看得出来是什么人照猫画虎做出来的物品，上面用钢笔努力描了几行字：

 

_“和Armie永远在一起_

_大正12年8月_

_Kylo Ren”_

 

大正12年8月。一年半前的那个夏天。

“你什么时候做的这个？”

任凭他在记忆中如何探索，他都想不起来Kylo何时还来过这间神社。Kylo有些得意地笑了笑：

“晚上悄悄来的呀。你知道的，我最擅长半夜溜出门了。我叫茶座的姐姐帮我找一块绘马，可新神社的绘马要亲自去请，还不能带出神社。我就只能偷偷刻了一块，趁你睡觉的时候跑到这里挂好。其实我可担心你半夜醒来发现我不见了会不会骂我呢，还好你没醒。知道你要被Brendol带走的时候我以为我的许愿失败了，现在看来其实只是好事多磨而已啊。”

“既然有新神社，你叫我白天带你去拜不就好了？这地方废弃好久了，你又不是不知道。”

“新神社就只是神社而已。这里可是我和Armie在一起的地方，还是有神灵在庇佑的。”

他看着Kylo的脸，一时失语，更说不清月光和Kylo脸上的笑容哪个更甜美些。分明身处冬日的寒夜，他却因这笑容身体缓和起来，月光清冷的色调似乎也有了温度，让Kylo的笑容看起来显得愈发单纯而真诚。一年半以来他对Kylo这点小心思全然不知，此时他仿佛又回到了那个烟火灿烂的夜晚，仿佛那之后发生的一切只是一觉醒来后便可以遗忘的噩梦。他正要低头再次细看木牌上写着的字，背后却突然伸出一只手，猝不及防地，将木牌从他手中抽了出去。

“——我只当是好哥哥舍不得弟弟而已。现在看看，你们这原来是私奔啊？”

作响在他身后的声音尖酸而阴冷，让他脖子一凉，猛地起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他立刻回过身，Snoke凹陷的脸在月光下看起来如同林间突现的恶鬼，可那脸上的神情分明比恶鬼还要阴险：仇恨、憎恶、妒忌，再多一层瓮中捉鳖的得意。一手插在衣服中，一手拿着木牌前后翻转，Snoke不屑地笑了笑：

“好一对儿小鸳鸯。原来我这老头坏了你们的事，亲情还是输给了爱情啊。”

“亲情”。他简直不敢相信Snoke能大言不惭地将这个词说出口，他可不认为垂涎养子的大腿算是正常的亲情。他下意识地按住Kylo的手腕，将Kylo拉向身后，这出于本能的动作只换来Snoke又一次的嘲讽。他看向Snoke插在衣服里的那只手，和服的劣势就在于太过宽松，他不能确定那手里是否握着一把枪或者一把匕首。场面不允许他做出太多思考，事到临头他说不出什么讥诮的句子来，只能勉强扯起嘴角：

“能追到这里来，可真是劳您大驾了啊。”

“我就这么一个宝贝儿子，叫人拐跑了，我这孤寡老人伤心得很呐。好在找到了，也不枉我在各地车站都安排了人手。——Kylo，”

Snoke从他脸上移开视线，露出一副慈爱的表情来看向Kylo，

“跟我回去。管家婆婆这几天等不到你，难过得直哭呢。”

“……她有什么好难过的。她找不到人打手心了而已。”

“话不能这么说。做好的布丁都没有人吃了，连厨子都很低落。本来大家大包小包收拾好了，就等着出发去东京。你这么一走，我们可是乱了套了。”

“我不回去。”

“听话，Kylo。”

“我不想回去当你的新娘。”

Kylo又向后藏了藏，身体甚至贴在了绘马架上。明明身形比他还要强壮，Kylo这会儿却紧张得像个遭遇强盗拦路的小姑娘。他的手指滑向Kylo的手心，轻轻摩挲，好像那手心刚刚被Snoke的管家打过，这会儿迫切需要他的抚慰。他动了动喉结，冲Snoke道：

“你听到了。他不想回去。你要真的和他之间有所谓的‘亲情’，你现在该做的就是转身离开，你知道他只想和我在一起。我们自此以后不与你产生牵扯，如果你觉得吃亏，Leia的商社你拿走便是。”

“拿商社换我儿子。注意打得不错啊，Organa家的小公子。”

“他不是你儿子。……他也不打算当你的新娘。”

“是不是我儿子由契约说了算，要不要让他上我的床由我说了算。你们年轻人啊，就是比我们多一种盲目的自信，觉得自己活力十足，打败一个老头子不成问题。同时呢，又以为世间万物都由公平支撑，以物易物可以解决所有问题。可惜Leia把你教育成优秀的学生，没能让你变成合格的商人。我们做商人的，能强取豪夺，谁会费功夫合法交易？”

“你打算——”

“商社和Kylo我都要。现在滚吧，Armitage。”

他的预感果然没出什么问题。Snoke从衣服中抽出手，手枪黑洞洞的枪口指向了他的心脏。Kylo紧张地惊呼一声，紧紧攥住他的手，还想后退，却已经无路可逃。纵使这是他第一次见到真正的手枪，他也知道这种东西的威力——他不是什么热情的理想主义者，他知道再强壮的肉体在子弹面前都不堪一击，何况他根本不算强壮。

对策需要花时间来思考，可他没有时间。冷汗划过他的太阳穴，冬日里他因血液流动加速而浑身燥热。那把枪对着他的心脏，枪声一响就等于宣告他的死亡。他当然不想死。他既不想死，也不想将Kylo拱手于人，可这并非二选一的考试题。如果他死了，Kylo只能跟着Snoke回去。

反抗算是一个选项，只是正常人都知道空手夺枪有多危险。可除了反抗他还有什么办法？如果现在踢一脚Snoke的肚子，手枪会不会走火，Snoke会不会恼羞成怒地开枪？他被打中的可能性又有多高？

“……我回去就是了。”

他的思路还未理顺，Kylo却已在他身后开了口。从声音听来，Kylo的意气在暴力面前算是泄了个干干净净。攥着他的手松开，Kylo扯了扯围巾，从他身后出来：

“我跟你回去。你先答应我，我回去了，你不能让任何人伤害他。”

“我送他一张船票让他滚出这个国家。之后的事情看他自己的造化。”

Snoke并未因Kylo的妥协而收起手枪，只是将枪挥了挥，等到Kylo走到身前，一把将Kylo扯到了身边。Kylo固然高壮，这会儿却一副柔弱无骨的模样，竟被Snoke扯得一个趔趄，肢体的每一个动作都在诉说着心不甘情不愿。Kylo沉默一阵，似乎下定了决心，抬起头，咬了咬嘴：

“Armie。我知道梦会结束的，但我没想到结束得这么快。但我知道你愿意带我走就行了。日后……”

乌云将月亮笼罩起来，神社外遥远的灯光在这时候起不到任何作用，黑暗之中他看不清Kylo脸上的表情。Snoke哼了一声，打断Kylo：

“我给了你们三天诉衷肠，这时候就废话少说吧。——别跟过来，小少爷。你敢乱动，这枪可没有人那么听话。”

手枪改变方向，抵在了Kylo的后背上。将木牌信手丢在一旁，Snoke按住Kylo的肩膀，推着Kylo走向了神社出口的方向。他眼睁睁地看着Kylo在Snoke的压制下离他越来越远，他迈开的步子让脚下的枯叶发出咯吱脆响，引得Snoke扬起胳膊耀武扬威地展示起了那把手枪。临到台阶边缘，Snoke转而与Kylo并行，按在Kylo肩膀上的手蟒蛇般地滑向Kylo的侧脸，抚过Kylo的面颊，勾住了Kylo的脖子。他因这动作再次抢上前，Kylo却转过脸对他摇了摇头。

Kylo的留恋让Snoke不耐烦地一勾胳膊，勾得Kylo惊呼一声，险些踩空台阶。廉价外套的袖子在空中乱舞，待到Kylo终于稳定身形，他已经要被怒火烧得失去了理智思考的能力。他根本想不到Kylo会这样快地将自己交出——只是一把手枪而已，如果他没有花那么多时间去思考反不反抗的问题，如果他——

月亮迟来地再一次露出面孔，突兀的银光突然刺痛了他的眼睛。他怔了怔，赫然看到Kylo藏在身后的右手里，不知何时已经握上了一把小刀。

“Ky——”

他刚刚喊出一个音节就住了嘴，他大概猜得出Kylo的企图，他担心他的喊声会让Kylo的计划功亏一篑。可他无法判定这是不是什么上上策，如果Kylo就这么捅伤了Snoke——捅伤，而不是捅死——那把刀太小，以Kylo的位置不大可能捅得到要害部位，若要扎进脖子里动作必然太大，Snoke难免察觉——不，他根本不知道他该不该放任Kylo这么做——如果Kylo失手——如果Kylo没有失手，他们的所为就真的会构成犯罪，那样一来——

他突然发现自己又犯了思考过久的毛病，谨慎与瞻前顾后不过一纸之隔。他看到Kylo摸索着变换起了刀在手中的位置，转眼间就已将刀尖对准了Snoke腰带上方。只要Kylo一抬手——

Snoke的手枪仍在那男人的右手里打着转，将Snoke的有恃无恐暴露无遗。Kylo箍紧手指，小臂上抬——

他如同是被Kylo的动作牵动的木偶，几乎不受大脑控制地，他冲上前去，正当两人因这动静转过身时，他一把揪住Kylo的领子，抬脚踹向了Snoke的胸口。Snoke到底还是错了，Snoke只知道老年人有更强大的权谋，忘记了年轻人有更强劲的体魄。在石阶上做出这样的动作足够危险，好在他与Kylo二人的体重胜于Snoke，虽然Snoke因揪紧了Kylo的衣服没能如他预期地那般滚下台阶，却也被他二人的力量带动，身体失衡，压在了他身上。他立刻松开Kylo，翻身制住Snoke，反折Snoke的右臂夺过手枪，对准了Snoke的后脑扣动扳机，尝试数次却无法撼动扳机分毫。他接着听到Snoke带着喘息的笑声，

“——那可是有安全栓的，小伙子！大人的玩具——”

手枪在他手中旋转180度，他将枪托在Snoke用力脑袋上狠狠一敲，彻底让那老头闭了嘴。他骑在Snoke背上足有十几秒，等到确认了身下的男人没再动弹，他才缓缓地让自己退到一旁，抬头看向了隔着两级台阶、正坐在那里喘气的Kylo：

“现在怎么办？”

Kylo瞪着眼，半张着嘴愣了许久，才将视线转移到他身上：

“……你刚才准备杀了他。”

“你没资格说我。”

他扬扬下巴，看向Kylo手中的那把小刀。刀子没能捅伤Snoke，倒是划破了Kylo的手，血汩汩地从Kylo掌心流出，漫到了石阶上。他上前坐到Kylo身旁，取过小刀来割下一段Kylo的围巾，粗糙地为Kylo包扎一番，对着Snoke的脸补了一脚：

“来吧。现在告诉我怎么处置这家伙。”

他拾起手枪，将枪口顶在了Kylo的脑后。长这么大他第一次接触到这东西，自然不知道安全栓要怎么关闭，用枪口制着昏迷的Snoke不过是为了让自己心安。四下寂静的神社里，他与Kylo面前趴着一个昏迷的老头——这不是他能从教科书上学来处理方式的局面，所幸现在他有了足够多的时间用来思考。

可Kylo没有让他接着思考下去。Kylo用那只受伤的手揉了揉鼻子，突然笑了一声：

“……那就再砸他一次吧。”

 

离开神社前，他捡起被Snoke扔在地上的木牌，没忘了带走那条他铺好后Kylo根本没有碰过的围巾。沿着石阶原路返回有一定风险，他不清楚神社外会有什么人等着，他也不可能就这么大刺刺地将陷入昏迷的Snoke带出去。Kylo拖着Snoke的身体，而他站在赛钱箱前拜了拜——他说对不起，他在神明面前吻了自己的弟弟，如今他还要为了这个弟弟伤人。他抽出一张大额纸币塞进去，不顾Kylo在他身后嘲笑他他这种举动同样功利。走前他望了狐狸石像最后一眼，石像的表情依旧严肃，依旧不置可否，依旧不能清晰地宣告他与Kylo此后的命运。他默念了一句再见，知道这次恐怕是真正的永别。他们开始在阴暗的林间穿行，月光起到的作用微乎其微，但好在是冬日，树叶不若夏天那般繁盛，倒也不至于让他和Kylo伸手不见五指。他根本不知道他们会不会迷路，会不会一直到天亮才能知道自己该走向何方，又或许等天亮了也摸不出一条路来，可他们除了前进别无选择。约摸走了一个钟头，Snoke有了苏醒的征兆，刚刚哼唧两声，Kylo立刻停下脚步，夺过他手中的枪，眼疾手快地砸了下去。

“你打算就这么带着他走一路？”

他看着Snoke再次垂下去的脑袋，站在一旁问。Kylo思索片刻，摇摇头：

“不打算。”

说着，Kylo便抹起了袖子，奈何和服的袖子抹不上去，Kylo有些没耐心地脱掉外套塞进他手中，蹲下身开始用枪托强有力地、重复地砸起了Snoke的颅骨。……他想他以后得对Kylo好点。不是说他现在对Kylo不够好——看着Kylo猛砸Snoke的脑袋时，他由衷地、发自内心地那样想。血液溅上Kylo被割了一截的围巾，他便退后两步，将自己的那条藏进Kylo的外套下，以免能拿来替换的这条也被Snoke的血弄脏。Kylo砸够了，站起身来，让枪口对准Snoke早已血肉模糊的脑袋，双唇闭合两次：

“砰砰。——好了，这下他死透了。”

手枪并未发出声响，Snoke的脑袋也没有炸开，可他不知该做出怎样的反应，只能先将手中的外套和围巾一起递了出去。Kylo接过衣物，抬起头笑了笑：

“你是不是吓着了？”

“什么？”

“我这么凶。”

“有点。”

他老实回答。可他又说不上有多意外，从Kylo手中出现那把匕首的时候开始，以及Kylo笑着让他再砸一次的瞬间，他早已读出了Kylo身上的杀意。所以他现在才能出奇地冷静，出奇地没有感到恐慌或陷入癫狂，从一开始，他就或多或少地知道Snoke的结局很有可能就是死亡。如果不是他不会关保险栓，这死亡来得还要更快些。将Snoke压在身下的第一瞬间，他的反应同样是直接开枪。他和Kylo其实一样。

他能为Kylo把人打得屁滚尿流，他就可以同样为了Kylo让人脑袋开花。……他现在才知道其实Kylo也和他一样。打心底里其实他知道，杀了Snoke以绝后患其实早就是他的选项之一了。

他看着Snoke的尸体，说不清这算是解决了威胁还是开启了通往更大的威胁的大门。他用脚尖踢了些泥土盖在Snoke脸上，

“我怕你失手，又怕你成了杀人犯，才上去拦了那么一次。虽然没有失手，杀人犯的命运还是没有躲过。这下要从私奔变成畏罪潜逃了。”

“上次你自己逃跑——”

“那是Leia的安排。”

“这次带着我一起跑吧。”

Kylo没有理会他的辩解，只是换下了那条沾了血的围巾，用外套遮住了布满血滴的内衬，走到他身边：

“你害不害怕？”

“怕什么？”

“怕我杀了人。”

“不是我就是你。都没好到哪里去。”

“都是罪犯，对吧？”

“都有想根除的人，都有想逃避的命运。仅此而已。”

“那我就放心了。不过我还有个请求。”

“什么？”

“我知道这种情况下接吻有点奇怪，但是以后可就没机会当面气死这老头了。所以……”

Kylo没有继续说下去，只是悄悄用食指勾了勾他的手。他品味了一瞬Kylo的话：

“你气不死他。他已经死了。”

“Armie？”

一分钟前还是个把人脑袋砸扁的杀手，到了他面前，Kylo又变回了他那爱撒娇的恋人，缠住他的手掌轻轻晃荡，只求一吻。他无奈地摇摇头，伸手扣住Kylo的脑袋，吻上去时觉得自己像犯罪小说里的变态杀人狂，满嘴因罪孽而生的甜腻，滋味如同Kylo十三岁那年喂给他的羊羹。

——畏罪潜逃。私奔和畏罪潜逃结合起来，也算是篇相当不错的三流小说了。

扯着Snoke的衣服将Snoke的尸体拖到树下，他让尸体靠在树干上，搜走了Snoke身上所有的身份证明。将Snoke的钱包塞进袖子里时他说他真的成了一个土匪，只可惜压寨夫人比自己还要残暴。Kylo洋洋自得地笑起来，末了，又对着Snoke的尸体拜了拜：

“这是业力的报应，死老头。……可不要来追杀我们啊。”

他当然不能嘲笑Kylo迷信，一个小时前他同样将钱塞进了赛钱箱。他还在脑子里琢磨着业力和本土神好像没什么关联，Kylo已经站起身拉住了他的手：

“走吧。又到了逃亡的时候了，Armie。”

 

“沿着下坡走总能找到出路”，在林间漫无目的地探寻时，Kylo带着自信的语气对他说。“年轻人的盲目自信”——他又想起Snoke的那段话来，只是事实证明Snoke错了。路灯的灯光照亮森林出口时，他决定将Snoke与Snoke的话一同留在身后。靠着他的盲目自信，他的鲁莽，他还是带着公主逃离恶龙了——或者是公主带着他，Kylo在他身前牵着他的手，比他走得要快些。“谁来照顾谁”这个概念于这个夜晚开始，在他们之间不复存在，他和Kylo是共犯，共犯在逃亡的路上会照顾彼此。他绕开神社门前回到自己曾经的住处，所幸不远处的出租车站尚未打烊。既然逃往国外成了必然选择，会不会被人目击到了这种时候早已无足轻重。老板去后院调车，他回到路上同Kylo一起等待，脑子里已经记住了出租车站里贴着的轮船时刻表。

由比之滨渡口，前往冲绳。明早六点，第一班轮船。

他可以到了冲绳再把银行里的钱取出来。经由冲绳前往美国，他可以撒谎他们在船上丢了护照，运气好的话他可以用钱买通签证官……

出租车驶出院子，逐渐接近他与Kylo所在的位置。被人追逐的紧迫感随着车轮压过地面的声音缓缓消散，更为缥缈的未来仍然只有朦胧的轮廓，未来的不确定性多得惊人，可他发现自己不再需要事事都能够尘埃落定。美国不行就换一个国家，一直换到他和Kylo能够安定下来为止，他才20岁，他的恋人还未成年。同那具尸体比起来，同已经离去的Leia比起来，他们有的是时间。

言语不足以表达他的情绪，他只能握住了Kylo的手。他深吸一口气，在车灯的光芒遮蔽他的视野前，抬头看向了头顶的天空。

——繁星漫天，像极了那个夏日里围着Kylo舞动的萤火虫。

 

-END-


End file.
